Diane
by Joan Liv
Summary: Prenez garde, les gens sont rarement ce dont ils ont l'air ... Une jeune fille mystérieuse fait son apparition à Poudlard. Qui est-elle ?


**Diane**

**Chapitre I : La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ange**

Lorsqu'il avait revu Poudlard, Harry Potter était aux anges, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent, assis à la table des Gryffondors pour la cinquième année consécutive, entouré de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Pendant ces cinq fabuleuses années, Harry avait étudié la magie à Poudlard, qui était devenu son chez-lui à présent. Hors de Poudlard et de ses milles secrets, il sentait comme un vide en lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, malgré les menaces grandissantes du retour de Lord Voldemort et de ce que cela signifierait pour lui, il était présent pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition dans la Grande Salle, et, excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle année pleine de surprises et de bonheur, il attendait les élèves de première année qui arrivaient timidement par la petite porte de gauche.

Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, apporta le Choixpeau sur l'estrade, et commença à appeler les élèves un à un. La Répartition se faisait tout simplement en posant sur sa tête le Choixpeau, qui choisissait alors, parmi les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, celle qui vous convenait le mieux : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Harry, lui, était à Gryffondor, là où la qualité principale était le courage. Et il faut dire qu'il avait bien prouvé durant ces quatre ans qu'il avait été envoyé dans la bonne maison. De toute façon, le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais. Même quand il cria haut et fort le nom de « Serpentard » alors qu'il frôlait à peine les cheveux de la jeune fille assise sur le tabouret.

Harry l'avait tout de suite remarqué: elle était très belle, avec un visage fin et pâle, un sourire exquis se dessinait sur son visage et ses longs cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir la pâleur de ses yeux bleus clairs et translucides comme des saphirs. « Elle aurait pu passer pour un fantôme si elle ne portait pas cette longue robe noire… Ou pour un ange … » se dit pensivement Harry alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'estrade. Mais sa beauté n'était pas pour autant ce qui lui valu le plus d'être remarquée : elle devait avoir autour de seize ans, alors que les première année qui avaient été répartis jusque là avaient tous dix ou onze ans ! Elle marcha d'un pas vif et gracieux jusqu'au tabouret au milieu de l'estrade, et Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry en disant : « Pourvu qu'elle soit envoyée chez nous, avec un peu de chance on pourra faire sa connaissance… ». Hermione regarda les deux garçons d'un air réprobateur, et Harry répondit d'un air excité : « Allons Hermione, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire des amis ! C'est vrai que je serais content qu'elle soit envoyée à … »

« SERPENTARD » cria alors le Choixpeau alors qu'il était encore à au moins cinq bons centimètres de la tête de la jeune fille.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard déçu et en même temps dégoûté, car elle allait se retrouver avec Drago Malefoy chez les Serpentards, et cette idée ne pouvait que les désoler.

Le repas apparut à ce moment-là, et ils commencèrent à manger. Alors que Harry essayait d'attraper la corbeille à pain à l'autre bout de la table, Ron, le regard fixé et l'air horrifié, balbutia : « Harry… regarde derrière toi…ça n'est pas possible … » Harry, soudain inquiet à cause de l'expression décomposée de Ron, se retourna lentement, et vit la seule chose qui pouvait à présent lui gâcher sa journée : la jeune fille au teint pâle était justement en train de s'asseoir à côté de Drago ! Et il en avait l'air ravi !

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus mal à Harry que de voir Drago heureux. Et il l'était ! Il roulait des yeux doux et presque tendres à la jeune fille, qui avait l'air exaspérée de la place que prenait Goyle à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago, lui fit un grand sourire, et commença à lui parler, et Harry remarqua avec horreur qu'il avait l'air … Non, ça n'était pas possible … Drago Malefoy, la terreur de Poudlard, ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux !!!

Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée … Il décida alors de ne plus penser à la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ange, et se concentra sur la nourriture qu'il engloutit comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois…

Harry eut du mal à se lever, ce premier matin de l'année à Poudlard. La fête qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors suivie d'une bataille de polochons entre Ron, Dean et Neville, et Harry et Seamus qui avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit lui pesaient comme du plomb sur les paupières, et c'est à moitié endormi qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Malgré sa somnolence, il avait parfaitement remarqué que la jeune fille était bien là, et qu'elle n'était donc pas un rêve (bien qu'il en eut quand même rêvé toute la nuit).

Il commençait à manger quand des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier. Neville reçut un paquet contenant toutes les petites affaires qu'il avait oublié, et Hermione reçut une lettre de sa grand-mère. Il y eut deux ou trois Beuglantes dans la salle pour des raisons aussi diverses que « Poufsouffle ! Mais c'est une honte, toute la famille a toujours été envoyée à Serdaigle … » ou bien « Comment a-tu pu oublier Katzie ! Elle est malheureuse sans toi et je ne peux pas te l'envoyer par hibou … » Harry ne reçut rien, « Comme d'habitude » pensa-t-il.

Puis les emplois du temps arrivèrent ; Harry sauta de joie : ils n'avaient pas cours de toute la matinée et commençaient cet après-midi par deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal avec son professeur préféré qui était de retour, Remus Lupin. Mais son sourire s'estompa quelque peu quand il s'aperçut que les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal se passeraient cette année en commun avec les Serpentards, ainsi que les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Divination et de Potion. Comme les deux années précédentes, Harry allait faire perdre des points à Gryffondor en cours de Potion car le professeur, Severus Rogue, haïssait les Gryffondors, et en particulier Harry. Mais Harry en avait pris l'habitude, de même qu'il s'était habitué aux ricanements des Serpentards quand lui ou Ron se faisaient punir par Rogue.

Mais malgré cette perspective peu réjouissante, l'enthousiasme de Harry ne fut pas entamé, et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'il se tourna vers la table des Serpentards où son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Il baissa vite son regard, un peu gêné, et se rendit compte qu'en fait il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Mais il l'entendrait forcément quand Lupin ferait l'appel l'après-midi même. Il commença alors à la regarder en détails, et s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'y avait rien à redire chez elle, excepté qu'elle se trouvait à la table des Serpentards, et à côté de … Malefoy ! Encore ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait donc ? Elle avait l'air heureuse d'être là, et lui arborait un sourire à la fois ravi et possessif.

Harry se retourna, dégoûté, et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

« Oh, euh… Salut ! Alors es-tu contente de ton emploi du temps de cette année ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu gêné. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, et, blessée, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Elle vient juste de se rendre compte que son héros Harry Potter ne vivait pas que pour elle… » lui répondit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

« Je suis désolé… »

« C'est pas grave, elle s'en remettra ! »

« Et puis, coupa Hermione, il fallait bien qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour … En attendant, comme nous n'avons pas cours ce matin, pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Hagrid ? »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, et il montèrent tous les trois se préparer.

* * *

La jeune fille était assise dans un coin de la pièce quand les élèves de première année arrivèrent. Elle était très belle, mais le regard qu'elle leur lançait était si hautain et si glacial qu'aucun d'eux n'osa s'approcher d'elle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, tous sortirent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle. Puis, dans la salle sombre et déserte, lentement, elle se leva. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, des yeux bleus très clairs et un teint pâle. Quand son nom retentit dans la salle, elle se retourna et passa la porte. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'au milieu de l'estrade, s'assit sur le tabouret qui s'y trouvait, et le professeur qui l'attendait lui plaça un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête, mais avant que le chapeau n'ait touché ses cheveux, elle entendit déjà ce qu'elle attendait. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle rejoint la table des Serpentards. 

Elle chercha des yeux le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait, un jeune garçon au teint pâle, comme elle, le seul qui la regardait d'un regard différent de celui des autres : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment-là, celui où elle s'asseirait à la table des Serpentards au côté de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Elle le vit à moitié debout au milieu de la longue rangée de gens qui la dévisageaient, et elle marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à lui. Elle s'assit entre lui et un gros garçon qui la regardait, ébahi.

« Diane, cela fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici ! J'étais sûr que tu allais être envoyée à Serpentard … »

« Evidemment, ça ne faisait aucun doute … » Elle regarda le jeune garçon qui portait le nom de Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait tendrement en souriant.

« Et bien maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir te présenter ! » Il lui présenta ses acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, et ses autres amis de Serpentard. Puis, il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors et lui montra un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts.

« Et lui, devine qui c'est ? » Diane regarda le jeune homme en détail, et remarqua une trace plus foncée sur son front.

« Je parie que c'est le "fameux" Harry Potter ! » déclara Diane, sarcastique.

« Dans le mille ! Saint Potter, accompagné de ses deux amis de misère, Ron Weasley, le fils d'Arthur Weasley, l'ami des moldus, et Hermione Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe … » Drago prit un air dégoûté et se tourna vers Diane qui arborait la même expression.

« Mais n'en parlons plus, de toute façon, ils ne te gêneront pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, bien entendu… Oh, mais il veut bien prendre un peu moins de place, le gros balourd, là ? » Drago sourit en voyant qu'elle parlait de Goyle qui, désolé, essayait de se tasser pour lui faire de la place alors, que Diane, exaspérée, se mettait à l'insulter.

Elle a un sale caractère, quand même, se dit Drago. Mais je l'adore comme ça…

Diane se retourna vers Drago et lui demanda de l'emmener aux dortoirs car elle était fatiguée. Ils partirent donc tôt dans la soirée, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Sauf une seule personne, Hermione Granger, « la Sang-de-Bourbe », qui avait observé Diane depuis le début de cette soirée.

Le lendemain, Diane se réveilla aux aurores et, allongée dans son lit, elle observa sa chambre ; et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que les chambres des filles étaient différentes de celles des garçons ; elle avait passé toute la soirée dans la chambre de Drago, et s'était traînée dans un tel état de fatigue jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout regardé autour d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle préférait les chambres des garçons : circulaires, avec cinq lits disposés tout autour, alors que sa chambre était petite, carrée, avec trois lits, un le long de chaque mur.

Cela fait moins de place pour Kaa et Gothic, se dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se prépara, et descendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, déserte à cette heure-ci. Diane avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, et de dormir peu en général. Elle s'assit dans l'un des lourds fauteuils placés face à la cheminée, et caressa le chat noir aux yeux jaunes qui miaulait à ses pieds. Elle regarda l'heure : 4h57. Elle descendit alors dans la Grande Salle, et comme elle était déserte, avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle passa derrière la table et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

« Bien, j'y suis… »

Elle tira le lourd fauteuil en arrière et s'y assit. Ses bras s'allongèrent sur les accoudoirs de velours rouge sang, et elle regarda droit devant elle.

Un immense sentiment de pouvoir l'envahit, et elle se sentit soudain indestructible, toute-puissante. Elle dominait toute la Grande Salle, elle « possédait » Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina être assise ici, devant tous les élèves de Poudlard qui la regardait respectueusement …

Mais un bruit l'arrêta dans ses pensées. Elle descendit en toute hâte d'abord du fauteuil, puis de l'estrade des professeurs. Elle se terra dans une niche derrière une statue, quand une jeune fille entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux pas très bien coiffés, portait une robe de sorcier mise à la hâte, et semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Diane arrêta de respirer un instant et entendit la jeune fille murmurer d'un ton douloureux « Toujours pas … Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? … ».

Elle se retourna et partit, et Diane sortit alors de l'ombre. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Porte sur la pointe des pieds, suivit en silence la jeune fille, et finit sa course en face d'un tableau représentant une grosse dame qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille avait disparue.

Bizarre, se dit Diane, avant de regagner la Grande Salle où elle attendit les premiers élèves et le début du petit-déjeuner.

Quand Drago arriva, elle sourit et lui fit une place à côté d'elle. Ils commencèrent à discuter, jusqu'à l'arrivée des hiboux. Drago reçut un colis de ses parents, et Diane ne reçut rien. Drago lui offrit une partie des friandises que contenait son paquet, et les emplois du temps arrivèrent. Drago expliqua à Diane comment se passaient les cours à Poudlard, et ils remarquèrent qu'ils commençaient par deux heures de libre, suivie d'une heure de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave et d'une heure de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall.

Ils en profitèrent donc pour retourner dans leur salle commune, où ils discutèrent pendant deux heures avec des Serpentards de septième année.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent en cours de Botanique où ils apprirent à extraire du suc des plants de Pois-Brûlants. Diane réussit plutôt bien à attirer l'attention des élèves en enflammant la fleur de son plant de Pois-Brûlants qui se mit aussitôt à faire de petites étincelles multicolores en brûlant. Mme Chourave réprouva son action, bien que les réactions des élèves qui se trouvaient autour la fassent éclater de rire. Diane se rendit ensuite à son cours de Métamorphose, que Mme McGonagall avait l'intention de passer à expliquer à la classe le sublime du fait de se métamorphoser. Diane se mit à ronfler de toutes ses forces au bout de 10 minutes, ce qui entraîna le professeur McGonagall à s'indigner et à faire la morale à la classe pendant le reste de l'heure.

A la fin de la matinée, Diane avait déjà sa réputation parmi les Serpentards.

* * *

Hermione avait passé la soirée à observer la jeune fille qui était arrivée à Poudlard : elle devait avoir aux alentours de seize ans, et Hermione s'était demandée ce qu'une fille si âgée venait faire à Poudlard. Et elle avait beau avoir chercher des raisons, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse tenir debout. Mais elle avait été coupée dans ses pensées par le départ précipité de la jeune fille en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle et avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule à les avoir vu partir. Et comme à son habitude, elle réfléchit alors pendant toute la nuit à ce que tout cela pouvait signifier. 

Tôt dans la matinée, elle se réveilla et attendit. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et descendit dans la Grande Salle, où elle entendit du bruit.

Il est là, pensa-t-elle, excitée.

Mais quand elle entra, elle n'y trouva personne.

« Toujours pas … Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? … » Elle repartit, déçue. Mais sur le chemin du retour, elle entendit de légers bruits derrière elle, et, effrayée, elle pressa le pas jusqu'à la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Là, elle retourna se coucher, et fit semblant d'avoir dormi toute la nuit.

Et quand, après le petit déjeuner, elle reçut une lettre écrite à la plume noire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de joie. Harry se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda de qui était cette lettre.

Je déteste mentir, mais c'est pour la bonne cause … se dit-elle avant de répondre : « De ma grand-mère … »

Mais elle s'aperçut vite que Harry et Ron ne la croyait pas complètement, et elle leur proposa alors d'aller voir Hagrid pour leur faire oublier cette lettre.

**Chapitre II : Jumeaux …**

Après le repas de midi, Diane se rendit en salle de Défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle entra et s'assit directement à la place la plus éloignée dans le fond de la classe, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle discuta avec la fille brune qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, et quand les Gryffondors entrèrent, ses yeux bleus cherchèrent immédiatement Harry, le « Saint-Potter », dont elle croisa le regard. Elle lui lança un regard cruel, et se mit à rire. Harry la regarda un peu effrayé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Lupin arriva.

« Bonjour tout le monde, lança Lupin avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre des créatures magiques plus dangereuses que ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent : je veux parler des Griffons ! »

Harry, intéressé, tendit les oreilles, mais son attention fut détournée par un bâillement bruyant suivi d'un gros bruit sourd; Diane, d'un air arrogant, avait balancé ses pieds chaussés de lourdes bottes noires sur la table. Lupin, indigné, tout comme la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor d'ailleurs, s'avança furieusement vers elle et lui demanda : « Votre nom, mademoiselle, que je puisse vous punir comme il se doit ! Car je ne me considère pas comme sévère, mais l'insolence a des limites ! »

D'un air dédaigneux, Diane lui lança : « De l'insolence ? Mais que voulez-vous que j'écoute dans un cours que je connais par cœur ? Et pour ce qui est de mon nom, appelez-moi Diane Malefoy … »

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama Harry, de même que Ron, Hermione et les trois quarts de la classe.

« Et oui, la seule, l'unique sœur de Drago ! » Elle avait dit cette phrase d'un air hautain et méprisant, mais si elle avait regardé autour d'elle, elle se serait aperçue de l'air stupéfait de presque toute la classe, et de l'air de Drago, un peu gêné par l'attitude de sa sœur.

Lupin la regardait, surpris, et réussit à dire : « Ah, c'est donc vous dont on m'avait parlé… Et bien, venez me voir à la fin de l'heure, on reparlera de tout ça. » Il se retourna, encore un peu en colère, et s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Hermione se pencha vers la table de Harry et Ron, et chuchota : « Mais si ils ont le même âge, c'est qu'ils sont jumeaux … »

« Eh, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé … » répondit Harry.

« Et pourtant, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent. C'est quand même épatant que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant … »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-elle entrée à Poudlard cette année, et pas en même temps que Drago ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est une bonne question… J'y ai déjà pensé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse … » répondit Hermione, d'un air déçu.

Le cours continua normalement, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des rires et des réflexions de Diane. Elle passa la première heure toute entière à critiquer le cours de Lupin, et les réponses des élèves. Puis, elle décida de commencer à lire ses manuels d'Etude des Runes et de Soins aux Créatures magiques en avance.

A la fin des deux heures, tout le monde se leva et partit pour la première heure de cours de Potions, et Diane resta seule avec Lupin. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et il lui demanda : « Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu connaissais ce cours par cœur ? Tu n'as sûrement pas appris comment éviter un griffon en pleine charge, ou comment rendre un griffonceau inoffensif là d'où tu viens… »

« Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Comment ça ? Mais si un jour tu … » Il parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et se ravisa.

« C'est vrai … Bon, écoute, je te propose un marché. Je te fais passer une épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, et, si tu réussis, c'est que tu pourras te passer de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant tout le premier trimestre. T'es d'accord ? »

« OK, pas de problème … Allez-y ! »

Lupin chercha dans son tiroir une sorte d'anneau en métal à peu près de la taille d'un Cognard, qu'il étira en tirant dessus. L'anneau s'étirait facilement et Lupin ne s'arrêta que quand celui-ci eut à peu près la hauteur de Diane. La surface qui occupait l'intérieur de l'anneau ressemblait à la surface d'une étendue d'eau, à la seule différence que celle-ci était multicolore, avec des reflets argentés et dorés sur les bords.

« Ceci est un portail, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Diane. Il va me permettre d'appeler toutes sortes de créatures contre lesquels tu devras te battre pour me prouver que tu sais te défendre. Si jamais tu ne sais pas ou que ça tourne mal, ne t'inquiète pas, j'interviendrais. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois amusé et dédaigneux, et répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, occupez-vous déjà de votre propre sécurité … »

Lupin se fâcha. « Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me défendre, mais toi, gare à toi si tu te rates, je ne te louperais pas ! »

« Pas de danger ! »

Lupin se mit en colère, et commença par appeler un épouvantard. Diane lui fit prendre l'apparence de Lupin déguisé en lapin avec une carotte dans la bouche et l'air niais, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rendre Lupin encore plus furieux. Elle prononça la bonne formule et le fit disparaître. Puis Lupin, vexé, fit apparaître le prochain monstre.

Et cela continua pendant près d'une heure. A chaque fois, Diane donnait exactement la bonne formule, et terrassait le monstre rapidement, et à chaque fois, elle faisait tout pour rendre le professeur Lupin furieux, grâce à son air méprisant et à ses remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses. Et elle y réussi plutôt bien. Car après qu'elle eut fait disparaître le monstre le plus dangereux qu'ils aient à étudier à Poudlard, Lupin, fou de rage, fit apparaître un Quintaped, un monstre extrêmement puissant et destructeur, contre lequel il n'a jamais été trouvé de formule de défense.

« Ah, tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ? » cria Lupin, complètement à bout.

Diane sursauta à la vue du monstre, et recula prudemment, en répondant : « Vous êtes fou, il n'y a rien qui peut nous protéger de cette … chose !!! »

« Ah, tu vois ! Tu n'es pas invincible !!! Je t'ai eu ! » lui répondit Lupin, d'un air dément.

Le Quintaped se tourna vers Diane, qui eut un frisson le long du dos, et huma l'air. Il montra des crocs énormes et se rua vers Diane.

Celle-ci, par réflexe, s'écarta. Mais le Quintaped lui attrapa quand même le bras gauche, et c'est avec trois profondes entailles dans l'avant-bras qu'elle s'en échappa. Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure, et Diane se sentit défaillir. La douleur, qui traversait son bras comme une lance, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et elle sentait son esprit s'embuer. Elle se retourna alors vers le Quintaped en furie, et sans penser à autre chose qu'à sa survie, elle leva sa baguette, rassembla toutes ses forces, et prononça d'une voix profonde et claire :

« Avada Kedavra »

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et illumina la pièce entière. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Quintaped était couché sur le sol, mort. Lupin ouvrit des yeux effarés, et chercha Diane. Elle gisait inerte au pied de l'estrade. Il essaya de se traîner jusqu'à elle, réalisant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé. Des larmes se mirent à se former dans ses yeux, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, de l'horreur qu'il avait commise. Il arriva près du corps de Diane, étendu au pied de son bureau. Le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure, et formait à présent une grande flaque en dessous d'elle, teintant sa chevelure claire de rouge. Sa peau était pâle et glaciale.

« Elle est morte ! » se dit-il alors d'un air horrifié.

Pleurant sur le corps inerte, il appela à l'aide d'une voix faible et essaya de la réveiller. Il lui donna quelques claques, lui fit du bouche-à-bouche, des massages cardiaques, la secoua, sans succès. Elle restait inconsciente. Lupin appela encore une fois à l'aide, au moment même où Dumbledore entrait d'un pas vif. Il se dirigea directement vers Diane, et se pencha vers elle. Il posa immédiatement sa main sur sa blessure qui s'arrêta de saigner instantanément. Puis il passa sa baguette au-dessus de son corps, lui prit le pouls et essaya de voir si elle respirait. Il se tourna alors vers un Lupin déchiré par un affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui se tordait les doigts d'affliction et qui tremblait, et lui dit calmement :

« Elle est toujours vivante, mais dans un état d'épuisement extrême, un peu comme dans le coma. Elle mettra plusieurs jours à se réveiller… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lupin se mit alors à tout lui raconter, comment elle l'avait poussé à bout par amusement, comment il avait, dans sa folie, libéré des monstres de plus en plus puissants, et comment Diane, se retrouvant face au Quintaped, l'avait abattu.

Dumbledore ne parut même pas surpris, mais son visage reflétait une immense colère intérieure, et c'est d'un ton faussement neutre qu'il dit à Lupin : « Et vous ne vous sentez pas plus coupable que ça ? »

« Si, si, si, bien sûr que si !!! se mit à hurler Lupin à travers ses larmes. C'est entièrement de ma faute, et je voudrais me retrouver à sa place, si seulement c'était possible. Dans mon orgueil, j'ai failli la tuer, et je le regrette, je le regrette tellement … »

Dumbledore prit un air sévère et regarda Lupin qui ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer :

« Je pourrais vous renvoyer sur-le-champ… Si je n'étais pas certain que cette jeune fille se rétablisse complètement et que ce que vous avez fait ne se reproduise plus jamais. Or ce n'est pas le cas. » Il lui sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez plus, je comprends ; et après tout, vous êtes humain, vous avez sûrement réagit comme beaucoup auraient réagit. »

Lupin leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, puis regarda le corps inerte de Diane d'un air coupable, et lui murmura : « Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… »

« Bon, Remus, aidez-moi à transporter cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît … »

« Tout de suite ! » Lupin sortit sa baguette, et jeta à Diane un sortilège de Lévitation. Il la porta alors jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il resta pour la veiller, pendant que Dumbledore appelait tous les professeurs à se réunir immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

Lupin resta avec elle pendant les deux jours suivants sans jamais quitter le lit où elle était allongée. Il la veillait, attendant le moment où elle se réveillerait pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, et n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, pensant à la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir avant de s'effondrer. Et, à force de la regarder, il finit par noter qu'elle était quand même très belle, malgré l'air méprisant et hautain qu'elle lui avait jeté et qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son oreiller, et la pâleur de son teint la faisait ressembler à un fantôme.

Il l'observa comme cela durant des heures, et dans la nuit du deuxième jour de veille, il n'y tint plus et l'embrassa. Mais en se relevant, il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses yeux d'un bleu arctique étaient ouverts et le regardaient. Il balbutia quelques excuses, et s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était réveillée. Elle l'avait vu. Et toutes les excuses qu'il voulait lui présenter semblaient à présent vaines… Comment se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il ralentit dans sa course, et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'était quand même plus très jeune. Et pourtant, c'était comme si il tombait amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait rajeunir. Mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et Dumbledore, qu'en penserait-il si il l'apprenait ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit au courant. Lupin réfléchit encore un petit peu, puis pris une soudaine résolution : « Je ne penserais plus à elle, ne la regarderait plus, et l'oublierait. C'est décidé. Je ne veux pour rien au monde la blesser par mes paroles ou mes actes. Ce sera mieux ainsi. »

Et, la mort dans l'âme, il essaya de refouler en lui ce désir qu'il savait être totalement à sens unique et qui le resterait. Il se retourna et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où il passa une nuit agitée.

Diane venait de faire sa première victime.

**Chapitre III : Révélations**

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que Dumbledore avait appelé les professeurs à se réunir, et pourtant ils étaient déjà tous présents, excepté le professeur Lupin.

Dumbledore s'était assis sur son fauteuil au milieu de la grande table du fond, et les autres professeurs s'étaient répartis sur les premières places des quatre tables des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Ils commençaient à discuter entre eux quand Dumbledore demanda le silence.

Il se leva et parla d'une voix claire et distincte :

« Aujourd'hui s'est passé un évènement particulièrement effroyable, à savoir une mort que l'on a évité de justesse. Le professeur Lupin, qui n'est pas présent ici, a essayé d'assassiner l'élève de cinquième année Diane Malefoy. »

Des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur retentirent dans toute la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Chourave avait l'air particulièrement bouleversée, McGonagall secouait doucement la tête d'un air stupéfait, et Rogue, le sang lui battant aux tempes, se leva et cria, furieux :

« Renvoyez-le ! Je le savais, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! … »

« Severus, je n'ai pas terminé ! Laissez-moi finir avant d'accuser à tord ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'aimez pas que vous avez tous les droits sur lui ! » Dumbledore n'avait pas crié, mais sa voix avait eu l'impact d'une bombe dans le cœur de Rogue, et c'est après avoir dû s'asseoir qu'il continua d'une voix faible :

« Mais, vous avez dit que … »

« J'ai dit qu'il avait tenté de l'assassiner, pas qu'il en était conscient… »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda timidement McGonagall.

« Je veux dire, Minerva, qu'il était dans un état de démence dans lequel Diane Malefoy l'avait entraîné volontairement… Elle l'a poussé à bout, et il a mal réagi, voilà tout. »

« Mal réagi ? Il y aurait pu y avoir un mort ! » Rogue s'était relevé, apparemment décidé à défendre son élève jusqu'au bout.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, et avec un regard fusillant pour Rogue, commença à leur raconter toute l'histoire. A la fin de son récit, McGonagall arborait une expression d'incompréhension et de désolation, et Rogue, plus rouge que jamais, demanda d'une voix faussement calme à Dumbledore : « Mais alors, si on est pas là pour faire le « procès » de Remus, pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ? »

« Pour faire le procès de Diane… »

« QUOI ? Mais elle n'a rien fait !!! Pourquoi … »

« Il s'agit de savoir si une élève aussi dangereuse peut rester à Poudlard… Elle a quand même terrassé un Quintaped d'un seul sort… » coupa Dumbledore.

« Mais elle est inoffensive, elle s'est juste défendue… »

McGonagall, apparemment peu convaincue par les arguments de Rogue, le regarda, et lui répondit : « Elle pourrait tuer l'un de nous en un coup de baguette magique. Et nous ne savons pas si elle est de notre côté ou du côté de Vous-savez-qui… La famille Malefoy est quand même très proche de lui. Et puis, pourquoi est-elle venue à Poudlard ? Elle avait fini ses études, elle aurait pu s'arrêter là … »

« Elle aime étudier …Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. »

« Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Seulement, rien ne nous prouve que ce soit la vérité. »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

« Si, mais comment pouvez vous savoir que c'est sa soif de connaissance qui l'a poussé à venir à Poudlard ? Elle vient seulement d'arriver … »

« Je la connais très bien … Et ce, depuis sa naissance. Si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter ce que je sais d'elle, peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux après ça… »

Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Alors, devant une assemblée de professeurs attentifs à ses moindres paroles, Rogue commença son histoire.

« Voilà, je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui a beaucoup souffert, et qui souffre toujours aujourd'hui …

Tout commence le jour de sa naissance. A cette époque, le pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui est à son apogée, et la famille Malefoy fait partie des intimes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tout comme moi. J'étais très proche de la famille Malefoy, et j'ai appris la naissance très rapidement. Chez les Malefoy, depuis 8 générations, il n'y a que des garçons qui naissent. Lucius espérait plus que tout avoir un fils qui puisse plus tard porter avec dignité le nom de Malefoy.

Mais, le jour de l'accouchement, il découvrit avec horreur que sa femme était enceinte de jumeaux, de faux jumeaux. Lucius et sa femme, d'un commun accord, décidèrent donc de traiter la petite fille qui était née comme un garçon, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'ils avaient eu une fille. D'ailleurs, personne ne sut jamais qu'ils avaient un autre enfant que Drago.

Celui-ci, durant toute son enfance, fut gâté, chouchouté, et surtout aimé. Mais sa sœur, Diane, était en permanence ignorée. Ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas, et elle vécut toute son enfance habillée avec les vieux vêtements de Drago, et les cheveux coupés courts, comme lui. De cette manière, s'ils devaient absolument sortir Diane de leur manoir, ils n'emmenaient pas Drago, et personne ne s'apercevait que le petit garçon qu'ils avaient avec eux était en fait une petite fille, car la ressemblance au niveau du visage était parfaite, et qu'habillée et coiffée comme lui, personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne sortit que très peu de leur manoir, peut-être que cinq ou six fois, jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Jusqu'à cet âge, Diane restait enfermée à la maison, elle faisait le plus souvent des corvées avec leur elfe de maison.

Et à l'âge de dix ans, alors que sa coupe au bol et ses vieux vêtements ne suffisaient plus à cacher le fait qu'elle était quand même une fille, ses parents l'envoyèrent étudier la magie à Durmstrang. Comme ça, personne n'était au courant de son existence ici, et elle ne risquait pas de se révéler ou d'apparaître par erreur. D'un commun accord avec Karkaroff, ils décidèrent de la laisser là-bas pour les vacances d'été également.

Elle resta alors pendant six ans en continu à Durmstrang, sauf pour le Noël de ses onze ans, où on lui permit de rentrer à la maison pendant deux jours. Elle en oublia ses parents, son manoir, mais pas son frère. C'était quand même son frère jumeau, et elle y tenait beaucoup.

Et comme j'avais été très proche de ses parents pendant de nombreuses années, j'avais fait sa connaissance étant petite, et durant toutes ses années à Durmstrang, nous avons continué à nous écrire régulièrement. Je vérifiais que tout aille bien chez elle, et elle m'écrivait tous ses malheurs et ses joies, là-bas … Et elle me demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de son frère.

Et lui non plus n'avait pas oublié sa sœur, qu'il avait beaucoup aimé toute son enfance, malgré l'antipathie de ses parents à son égard, il adorait sa sœur et lui aussi voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. Et cette année, ils ont eu la chance de rentrer à Poudlard ensemble.

La question que certains de vous auraient envie de me posez, c'est : « Mais oui, mais pourquoi est-elle rentrée avant d'avoir fini ses études à Durmstrang ? Et pourquoi ses parents l'ont-ils rappelée? »

Et bien, je vais vous répondre : ils ne l'ont pas rappelée, elle est revenue parce qu'elle avait fini ses études à Durmstrang. Car, bien que les études là-bas durent de dix ans à dix-huit ans, elle a fini d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait à apprendre en six ans.

Elle a travaillé, tellement travaillé, « pour rentrer le plus tôt possible chez elle », m'a-t-elle un jour écrit … Elle faisait le programme des deux prochains ans chaque année, et ainsi, elle a terminé d'apprendre et d'assimiler le programme de Durmstrang en six ans. Karkaroff m'avait plusieurs fois écrit, me parlant de cette élève, « la plus douée qu'ils ont eu depuis des décennies, qui travaille tout le temps, qui a toujours un livre ouvert sur les genoux, en mangeant, en dormant, qui ne s'arrête pas de demander de changer de classe, car elle a déjà appris tout ce que sa classe est en train de voir ». En plus, elle avait tout l'été pour apprendre ou revoir ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle passait l'été avec Dingrum, leur « garde-chasse ». Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait sur les plantes, les animaux magiques, et, dans sa passion pour les serpents, à parler Fourchelang. Elle sait donc parler Fourchelang, tout comme Harry Potter. Elle demandait des cours supplémentaires aux professeurs pour apprendre des choses qui n'étaient pas dans le programme. Je ne pensais donc pas me tromper quand je disais qu'elle aime étudier.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue à Poudlard. Effectivement, elle aurait pu s'arrêter au niveau où elle était, mais elle est très ambitieuse et curieuse, elle veut tout apprendre.

Elle m'a déjà avoué qu'elle espère finir rapidement le programme de Poudlard pour pouvoir faire également celui de Beauxbâtons avant d'avoir dix-huit ans.

Voilà donc ce que je sais sur cette jeune fille au caractère pour le moins singulier. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents envers une fille qui réalise son plus grand rêve en suivant vos cours. »

Un grand silence suivit la fin du discours de Rogue. Puis, doucement, McGonagall se leva, et demanda la parole.

« Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors nous n'avons aucune raison de punir ou de pénaliser Diane Malefoy pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais… nous ne pouvons en être certain. Non que l'on ne vous fasse pas confiance, Severus, se rattrapa McGonagall en voyant Rogue se fâcher. C'est simplement qu'elle aurait aussi pu vous mentir durant toutes ces années… »

Dumbledore se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« Minerva, j'ai une confiance absolue en Severus, et je crois que ce qu'il nous a dit est la vérité. Cette jeune fille est peut-être une Malefoy, mais si elle était là pour assassiner l'un d'entre nous, elle aurait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions. Et, il est vrai que j'ai moi aussi reçu du courrier de Karkaroff depuis tout ce temps. Il m'a également parlé d'elle comme d'une élève modèle, inoffensive bien que caractérielle. »

McGonagall parut un peu déçue que Dumbledore prenne sa défense, mais se résolut à accepter sa décision : « Je vous fais confiance, Albus, et j'espère que tous les autres en feront autant. C'est donc décidé : Diane Malefoy restera parmi nous… »

« Oui… Elle continuera à suivre les cours à Poudlard. Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas entraver ses progrès, et s'il s'avérait que son niveau était supérieur à celui de sa classe, il faudrait envisager des cours particuliers… »

Rogue regarda Dumbledore avec dédain : « Et Remus, qu'en faisons-nous ? Le laissons-nous agir à sa guise et tuer d'autres élèves ? »

« Aucune punition ne sera retenue envers lui. » Quelques professeurs s'indignèrent. « Ce qu'il a fait était contre son gré, il a été poussé à bout. Il est humain, après tout … »

« Presque… » murmura Rogue avec amusement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui avec sévérité, et dit : « Tout est décidé. La réunion est donc close. Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours respectifs. »

Tous les professeurs se levèrent, et quittèrent petit à petit la salle.

Seul restait Dumbledore, perdu dans ses pensées, sur le fauteuil au centre de la grande table.

**Chapitre IV : Sensibilité et caractère **

Diane s'était réveillée en sursaut cette nuit-là, et elle avait découvert avec horreur que le professeur Lupin était en train de l'embrasser. Puis il s'était relevé et s'était enfui.

Diane resta plusieurs minutes couchée, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, puis décida : « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Comment Lupin serait-il venu jusqu'à ma chambre ? »

Et elle se rendormit.

Mais le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais à l'infirmerie !

Elle se leva rapidement, un peu effrayée car elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle s'efforça de se remémorer quelque chose, mais sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et un quelconque exercice mental lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste qui lui explosait dans le cerveau.

A ce moment-là entra Dumbledore, accompagné de Rogue. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à son lit, et Dumbledore lui demanda de s'asseoir. Diane obéit et lança à Rogue un regard plein d'incompréhension et de douleur. Celui-ci prit la parole : « Diane, c'est moi, le professeur Rogue … Ca ne va pas ? »

Diane avait l'air abasourdie, mais son expression se transforma soudain et elle lui sauta dans les bras : « Severus ! »

Rogue sursauta et se mit à sourire. « Eh, ça va … Calme-toi … Ca faisait longtemps, non ? »

Diane s'était mise à pleurer, et s'écarta de Rogue : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? J'ai tellement mal à la tête … »

Dumbledore prit la parole : « Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as tué un Quintaped, celui que le professeur Lupin avait libéré et tu es tombée dans le coma … »

D'un seul coup, tous les souvenirs lui remontèrent à la mémoire. Des larmes se formèrent aux bords de ses yeux, et elle se mit à crier : sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Rogue la retint quand elle faillit s'effondrer, et, inquiet, demanda à Dumbledore : « Qu'as-t-elle ? Pourquoi crie-t-elle comme ça ? »

« Elle s'est souvenu … Je savais que ça allait être douloureux, mais autant qu'elle se souvienne quand nous sommes là … Le mal de tête est associé au coma d'épuisement. Et la moindre pensée, la moindre réflexion, le moindre souvenir la fera souffrir pendant les quelques prochaines heures … Ce serait mieux que vous restiez avec elle … »

Rogue parut hésiter, puis accepta. Il la garda dans ses bras pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, puis la recoucha, car qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Elle se réveilla vers 18h le soir même. Elle se souvenait de tout, et sa tête ne la faisait plus trop souffrir. Elle se leva, et sans prévenir personne, sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans son dortoir. Elle entra dans sa chambre où se trouvait encore sa meilleure amie à Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson. Elle la regarda, étonnée et contente de la voir, et se mit à la questionner sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Diane commença à lui raconter rapidement ce qui s'était passé, quand Pansy la coupa : « Attends, allons d'abord manger, tu me raconteras la suite à table … »

« Non, je peux pas aller manger tout de suite, il faut que je nourrisse Kaa et Gothic. »

« Kaa et Gothic ? » lui demanda Pansy, ne comprenant pas.

« Oui, mes animaux … Tu sais, Gothic, le chat noir qui traîne souvent dans la salle commune, et Kaa, mon serpent … »

« Ton serpent ? Mais où est-il, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! J'adore les serpents, c'est quoi comme race ? »

« C'est un _dendroaspis viridis_, autrement dit, un … »

« Mamba vert de Guinée ! Ils sont trop beaux … Et ils sont venimeux, en plus ! »

« Leur morsure est mortelle, en effet. J'ai dressé le mien quand j'étais à Durmstrang, et comme j'ai appris à parler Fourchelang … »

« C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est génial ! Comme ça, il n'y aura pas qu'Harry Potter à Poudlard ! Il n'aura plus de quoi frimer … »

« Attends … Harry Potter parle Fourchelang ? Lui, un Gryffondor ? »

« Oui, on a découvert ça il y a trois ans … Et tout le monde croyait qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard … »

Diane sourit. « Eh bien, je me rends compte que les élèves de Poudlard sont plus idiot que je ne le pensais … »

Pansy lui sourit en retour. « Ah, pour ça, on est servi ici … Alors, je peux le voir ce serpent ? » Elle avait demandé ça d'un ton impatient et presque suppliant.

Diane hésita un peu, et regarda Pansy s'agiter sur place : « D'accord, mais à une condition : que tu ne révèles à personne son existence … »

« Pas de problème, ce sera notre secret … »

Diane leva le bras, et un long serpent vert et brillant sortit de sa manche. Pansy étouffa un cri de surprise, et murmura : « D'où sort-il comme ça ? »

« Je l'ai toujours sur moi … » lui répondit Diane d'un ton fier. « Il a une poche cousue exprès pour lui au bas de l'arrière de ma robe, dans le revers. Comme ça, si je suis en danger, il peut m'aider… »

Pansy la regardait, bouche bée. Diane sortit trois gros rats morts d'une sorte de chapeau au fond de son tiroir, et les donna à manger au long serpent qui s'était enroulé sur ses genoux. Celui-ci les avala d'un coup, puis retourna dans sa poche pour digérer. Diane chercha alors un quatrième rat dans le chapeau, et le donna au chat noir qui s'était assis à ses pieds. Pansy se leva alors et lui dit : « Je vais manger, rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé … » Et elle partit.

Diane attendit un peu, puis ramassa les quelques os que son chat avait laissés, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Drago. Et comme elle le pensait, il était là, assis sur son lit.

« Bonsoir Drago … Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas allé manger ? Tu sais que …»

Drago ne lui répondit même pas, se leva, l'air heureux, et dit, la coupant dans sa phrase : « Je t'ai attendue, tête de linotte, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais quitter cette chambre alors que tu pouvais à tout instant m'y chercher ! Où étais-tu ? On m'a dit que tu allais revenir, et c'est tout … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Diane lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé, tout sauf le dernier épisode avec Lupin, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou si elle avait rêvé, et que, dans tous les cas, si Drago était mis au courant, rêve ou pas, il y aurait un mort le soir même … Cette image du frère protecteur la fit sourire, étant donné qu'elle était en général plus agressive et plus vindicative que son frère, qui, lui, avait tendance à essayer de la calmer lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

Elle discuta alors un petit peu avec lui, et, comme il était presque 20h, ils descendirent prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas compris, ce jour-là, pourquoi Rogue était parti de leur cours en avance (bien que cela ne le dérangea absolument pas), ni d'ailleurs pourquoi Diane n'apparut plus pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. 

« Je parie qu'elle a été renvoyée parce qu'elle a été insolente avec Lupin » avait proposé Ron.

« Et pourquoi Lupin n'est pas là non plus, alors ? » lui demanda Hermione, sceptique.

Ron n'avait rien répondu à la question d'Hermione, et Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Diane et Lupin qui disparaissent pendant deux jours. Rogue qui quitte son cours en avance. Mme Trelawney qui parut particulièrement troublée quand elle lut le nom de Diane Malefoy sur sa liste d'appel. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. Et il se doutait qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Mais le lendemain, Lupin fut de retour, ainsi que Diane, en parfaite santé apparemment, étant donné le regard électrique qu'elle lança à Harry et les remarques blessantes qu'elle jeta à Ron pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, excepté le fait que Diane n'assiste plus aux cours de Lupin, et qu'elle ait des résultats impressionnants dans les autres matières, particulièrement en Potions, où Rogue semblait particulièrement l'apprécier, et en Soins aux créatures magiques.

Elle était odieuse avec eux trois, pire que Drago ne l'avait jamais été, elle n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des réflexions méchantes, se moquait d'eux, et eux ne pouvaient rien dire, elle était excellente en cours, belle, intelligente … Parfaite en quelque sorte, se dit Harry alors qu'elle était en train d'insulter Goyle parce qu'il avait marché sur sa robe de sorcier. A part son mauvais caractère et sa méchanceté… Et ça n'était pas négligeable …

Jusqu'au 31 Octobre, tout se passa bien.

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, un grand bal était prévu après le repas d'Halloween. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, et mangeait tout en discutant. La Grande Salle avait été spécialement décorée pour ce jour-là : suspendues dans les airs, une dizaine de citrouilles géantes, vidées et illuminées, servaient d'unique source de lumière avec les chandeliers disposées régulièrement sur les tables. Le banquet était somptueux : gâteaux de pommes de terre rouges explosives de Guyane, purée de Pois-Brûlants, sauté de Dinde-dragonne avec sauce à la Bièraubeurre, et jus de citrouille à volonté !!! 

Tout le monde se régalait, et les professeurs semblaient avoir oublié les élèves. Hagrid ne s'arrêtait pas de boire, Rogue discutait avec la professeur d'Etude des Runes en lui faisant les yeux doux, Dumbledore se pavanait avec son nouveau chapeau à plumes roses qui faisait des étincelles … Bref tout se passait bien.

Puis les lumières se firent plus colorées, et la musique commença. Les premières chansons étaient rythmées, et tout le monde dansa ensemble. Au bout d'une heure, les lumières se tamisèrent, et les slows commencèrent. Harry alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione, quand Ginny l'invita à danser, plus écarlate que jamais. Harry, gêné, accepta. Et, une fois sur la piste de danse, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que beaucoup de couples qui dansaient étaient composées de gens de maisons différentes.

Il se mit alors à penser à Diane. Il la chercha des yeux, et la trouva assise dans un coin, seule, et il lui sembla qu'elle avait l'air mélancolique. Mais quand après un tour, il la retrouva des yeux, elle avait l'air hautain et méprisant de tous les jours. Mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce visage triste et mélancolique, et se décida alors de l'inviter pour la prochaine danse. Il fut alors quelque peu désolé de penser à elle alors qu'il dansait dans les bras d'une Ginny qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement elle était rouge, et qui aurait tout fait pour qu'Harry ne pense qu'à elle à ce moment-là. Il s'en voulut un peu, mais le slow s'acheva à ce moment-là, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il sourit à Ginny, puis se retourna, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers Diane.

Celle-ci s'était levée, et, ne le regardant pas, passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers la piste de danse. Une fois au milieu de celle-ci, la musique commença. Non pas un slow lent et langoureux, mais une magnifique mélodie, douce, légère qui s'élevait dans les airs comme une brise de vent. Diane était au milieu de la piste de danse, un air résolu sur son visage, elle souriait.

Et elle se mit à danser. Magnifiquement. Tout le monde, surpris et époustouflé, recula, formant un large cercle au milieu de la piste. Elle avait fait apparaître une petite boule de la largeur de sa paume en cristal, mais qui ressemblait à une bulle transparente et légère. Elle la maniait avec grâce, la faisant rouler le long de ses mains, de ses bras, dansant en même temps. Elle fit lentement rouler la « bulle » le long de sa main, puis de son bras, et puis le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre, en se cambrant en arrière, et elle finit par toucher le sol avec ses mains. Et d'un même élan, elle se tint en équilibre sur ses mains, et fit glisser la bulle le long de sa jambe. Elle garda la « bulle » pendant quelques secondes sur son pied, en équilibre avec un jambe repliée, puis se cambrant en arrière, elle posa cette jambe par terre, et releva son corps. Elle était debout, avec une jambe par terre, et une autre en arrière qui formait avec son corps presque un cercle, et sur laquelle se trouvait la « bulle » qu'elle récupéra avec ses mains.

Puis elle en forma une deuxième et se mit à danser avec les deux « bulles » qui fusionnaient et se séparaient quand elles se rencontraient. Elle était habillée d'une longue jupe noire à l'espagnole sous laquelle elle portait un short noir très court. Et en haut, elle portait un bustier en bandeau, noir également, ce qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient attachés d'un long ruban noir en velours.

Harry fut stupéfait par sa beauté. Il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait être plus belle qu'au quotidien, et découvrit avec bonheur qu'il avait tort. La musique se mit à ralentir, et elle prit la pose de fin, debout, la tête relevée, les yeux fermés, et les bras en croix devant elle, une « bulle » sur chacune de ses mains. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. A ce moment-là, Harry fut rejoint par Ron, Hermione et Ginny, verte de jalousie, car elle avait bien vu qu'Harry était époustouflé. Celui-ci, espérant la rassurer, leur dit à voix basse d'un air blasé : « Bof, elle fait ça juste pour se rendre intéressante … »

A ce moment-là retentit un bruit de verre, et Harry, levant la tête, découvrit avec stupeur que Diane avait éclaté les deux bulles l'une contre l'autre, et que ses mains couvertes de verre brisé dégoulinaient de sang. Elle regardait d'abord ses mains avec un air étonné, puis avec un regard accusateur, elle regarda la foule stupéfaite en face d'elle. Elle se mit alors à sourire d'un air à la fois cruel et douloureux, et s'enfuit en courant de la salle, se frayant un chemin à travers les élèves qui s'écartaient pour la laisser passer.

**Chapitre V : Douleur**

La scène de la danse de Diane avait scandalisé tout le monde, à la fois les élèves, choqués par les blessures qu'elle s'était faites, et les professeurs, en colère car elle avait trafiqué toute l'organisation de la soirée, des musiques, de l'éclairage, etc., derrière leur dos pour mettre en scène son apparition. Pendant toute la soirée (et les jours qui suivirent, d'ailleurs), on ne parla plus que de ça.

Mais Diane avait à ce moment-là autre chose en tête. Assise sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, elle s'était réfugiée hors des regards et des réflexions de ses camarades. Elle ne pensait qu'à son échec. Car pour elle, cette soirée était un échec, amer et profond. Depuis deux semaines, elle s'était préparée à cette soirée, avait tout planifié, s'était introduit chez Rusard pour modifier les morceaux de musique, l'éclairage à ce moment-là, avait préparé et répété cette danse, avait cousu elle-même son costume, s'était préparée, maquillée pour la soirée, et tout cela toute seule, dans le plus grand secret. Tout cela pour rien. Car quand il prononça cette phrase, tous ces efforts tombèrent à l'eau. Et le sentiment de haine qu'elle avait ressenti juste après et qui lui avait fait faire ce qu'elle avait fait, avait maintenant fait place à un profond sentiment de désespoir.

Car elle, la « fille sans émotions », la « sadique », la « sans-cœur », comme on l'appelait souvent, était amoureuse, et pas de n'importe qui … Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter, le « Saint-Potter » de qui elle se moquait à longueur de journée, pour cacher son amour qui lui apporterait le déshonneur et la honte aux yeux des Serpentards, de sa famille, mais surtout aux yeux de son frère … Et il s'était moqué d'elle … Elle se sentait si misérable …

Elle se mit à pleurer, seule sur son toit, alors que la moitié de l'école la cherchait, et que Drago et Pansy, morts d'inquiétude, l'appelaient dans tout Poudlard. Elle resta comme ça pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Puis, se relevant, elle créa une petite « bulle » de sa main et souffla dessus. La « bulle » s'envola, flottant dans la nuit sombre et glacée.

Elle prit alors une décision, très dure pour elle, mais qui, lui semblait-il, serait la meilleure pour arrêter de souffrir. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et plaquant ses mains ensemble, dit d'une voix haute et claire : « _Apperarium Voldemort_ ! » Elle écarta les mains, et entre celles-ci, vit le visage horrible de Voldemort qui lui souriait.

« Bien le bonjour, Diane … Tu voulais me parler ? »

Diane respira profondément et lui répondit : « Oui, je … Je voudrais me joindre à vous … »

« Bien, c'est une excellente initiative de ta part ! Je peux te faire rejoindre le cercle des Mangemorts, si tu le désires. Tu rejoindrais ton père, bien que tes pouvoirs m'intéressent nettement plus que les siens… Hum, et qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à me rejoindre ? »

« … Ma haine pour Harry Potter … Je le hais de tout mon être, et je voudrais vous aider à l'éliminer. » Elle essuya du dos de la main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Voldemort se mit à rire, d'un rire acide et glacial. « Tes désirs seront des ordres ! Je te prends pour une période d'essai. Demain soir à la même heure, si tu ne m'a pas tourné le dos, tu seras définitivement admise … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'une voix effroyablement douce, tu as quand même le droit à la marque. Et comme je t'aime bien, tu peux choisir où tu la veux … »

Diane sembla douter, puis réfléchit un moment, et posa sa paume sur le haut de sa cuisse droite. « Ici … »

« Bien, c'est décidé ! Attention, tu risques de sentir une légère douleur … Ha, ha, ha ! »

Et le visage disparut.

C'est alors qu'une douleur insoutenable lui déchira la jambe, comme si sa cuisse avait été marquée au fer rouge. Diane se mit à hurler, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir … Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la blessure pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, mais sans aucun succès. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et c'est avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'elle parvint à se traîner jusqu'à une fenêtre où elle se laissa tomber. Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait vue, ni entendue. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Harry était rentré plus tôt ce soir. Tout le monde s'était lancé à la recherche de Diane, mais celle-ci restait introuvable. Après son départ précipité, il lui sembla qu'il était impossible de continuer la fête sans sa présence. Et il décida de partir à sa recherche. Mais au bout d'une heure, il abandonna, un peu inquiet tout de même. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se changea, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, il aperçut une silhouette au-dehors. Il se rapprocha alors de la fenêtre, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent : c'était Diane, assise sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait l'air triste. Il l'observa alors pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Elle avait levé la main, et une bulle s'en était échappée. Puis elle avait prononcé une formule, et sembla parler à quelqu'un à travers ses mains. Harry essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais il ne put rien voir d'autre qu'une lumière qui s'échappait de ses mains. 

Puis, elle se mit à hurler … mais pas un petit cri de surprise ou de douleur, un long et effroyable hurlement de souffrance. Elle tomba en arrière et glissa jusqu'au bord du toit. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'elle allait tomber. Et la voyant essayer se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre, il courut l'aider.

* * *

Diane était couchée dans la salle d'astronomie. La douleur lui transperçait tout le côté droit, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle entendit alors un bruit : la trappe qui menait au couloir s'ouvrait ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre dans cette situation, et elle essaya de se déplacer, quand elle aperçut le visage angoissé de Harry Potter qui la regardait. Il était entré par la trappe qu'il avait aussitôt refermée derrière lui, et s'était approché d'elle : « Qu'est ce que tu as ? » 

« Rien, fiche le camp, laisse moi ! » Elle lui avait répondu du ton le plus méchant qu'elle put, car elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il se rende compte de ce qui lui faisait mal.

« Montre moi, je peux peut-être t'aider … » Sa voix était douce, et la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve toucha profondément Diane, mais elle se devait de refuser, car s'il s'apercevait qu'elle n'était plus dans son camp … « Non, dégage, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et il sembla à Diane qu'il commençait à se fâcher. « Ecoute, tu es toute seule dans la salle d'astronomie, tu as l'air de vraiment souffrir, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu fourres tes sales pattes dans mes affaires !!! Je me débrouille ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et il était maintenant juste à ses pieds.

« Montre moi ce que tu as ! »

« Non !!! »

Il lui prit la main et essaya de descendre sa jupe pour voir sa blessure. Mais elle résista.

« Non ! Lâche moi, Potter ! Ne me touche pas ! » Elle paraissait effrayée à cette idée.

Harry la regarda, et comprit que ce qu'elle désirait le moins au monde, c'était qu'il la touche. Cette idée sembla être un déclic chez lui. Ses yeux brillants d'envie, il se mit alors à genoux au dessus d'elle et pointa sa baguette au-dessus de son bustier.

« Montre-moi … »

« Non !!! »

« Tu l'auras voulu … » Le bout de sa baguette devint rouge et brûlant, et il découpa avec son haut qui tomba en lambeaux de chaque côté, découvrant sa poitrine. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer ses seins de sa main, et la regarda d'un air neutre. « Alors ? »

« Non … » Elle était effrayée, et c'est avec quelques remords qu'Harry lui enleva sa jupe. Mais malgré cela, le short qu'elle portait cachait encore la marque. Elle commença alors à se débattre : « Potter ! Fiche le camp ! Lâche moi ! »

Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette, mais la main de Harry se posa dessus avant qu'elle l'ait atteint. Il la prit et la lança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle pensa alors à Kaa. Respirant à fond, elle se mit à parler en Fourchelang : « Kaa, je t'en prie, aide moi ! »

« Que dois-je faire ? » lui répondit-il, alarmé.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui répondit : « Fous le camp si tu veux que ta maîtresse soit encore vivante demain … » Harry avait dit cela en Fourchelang, et regardait Diane d'un air dominant et fier.

Kaa sortit de la jupe, et regarda d'un air anxieux sa maîtresse allongée. Puis il regarda Harry, et se glissa par la trappe qu'Harry avait ouverte en murmurant « Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit … » Une fois Kaa sortit, Harry scella la trappe par un sortilège, et se tourna vers Diane.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer ? »

« Non ! Je préfèrerais mourir ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton presque défiant.

Il se pencha alors sur elle, et commença à la caresser de ses mains. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis descendit, le long de sa poitrine, lui baisa les seins, descendit le long de son ventre, caressant sa peau si blanche et si douce. Elle s'était mise à sangloter, se sentant totalement impuissante. Elle avait du mal à résister, car cette scène, elle en avait déjà rêvé, mais pas dans ce contexte. Elle était aussi grande que lui, mais la poigne avec laquelle il la maintenait tranquille lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il descendit encore plus bas, et ses mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes. Il rapprocha son visage de son corps, et leva les yeux vers elle, de manière à s'assurer qu'elle refusait toujours de se montrer docile.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, et essaya de le pousser avec ses mains. Il lui attrapa alors le poignet d'une main ferme, et lui murmura doucement : « Tiens toi tranquille, je veux juste voir ce que tu as … » Il posa sa main sur son ventre, puis prit le haut de son short à pleines mains et se mit à le déchirer avec les dents. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, quand le tissu frotta sur sa plaie qui la faisait encore énormément souffrir, et se mit à sangloter quand elle vit son visage décomposé, son expression horrifiée. Il avait vu la marque. Il savait. Elle essaya de la cacher avec les lambeaux de ses vêtements, et détourna son regard d'Harry. Elle se sentait plus que coupable. Il lui prit brutalement l'avant-bras, et la force avec laquelle il la tenait la fit gémir.

Son visage trahissait son état d'âme, et la colère, la fureur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui firent peur. Elle essaya de détourner son regard, mais il la frappa au visage, et murmura : « Traîtresse … Tu vas payer ! »

Et il pesa de tout son poids sur le corps inerte de Diane. Il l'embrassa de force, et se mit à la caresser à nouveau. Mais ces caresses se firent de plus en plus brutales, et il finit par la mordre au cou. Il la tenait d'une main plus que ferme, et lui faisait mal.

Elle souffrait. Sa jambe était toujours très douloureuse, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle sentait ses mains se refermer douloureusement sur ses bras, sur sa poitrine, et sa bouche descendre de plus en plus. Un sentiment de dégoût remonta en elle, et elle se mit à sangloter. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des tempes.

Il l'embrassa sur tout le long de son corps, puis descendit peu à peu, en ôtant petit à petit ses propres vêtements. Elle sentit qu'il lui écartait doucement les jambes, et essaya de résister, mais ressentit immédiatement une horrible douleur du côté droit. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le désirait, mais pas comme ça … Lui raconter pourquoi cette marque, pourquoi cette résistance, mais elle savait que si elle tournait le dos à Voldemort, la douleur serait infiniment pire. Elle devait résister, si elle voulait rester en vie …

Elle regarda Harry qui avait l'air absorbé par ses gestes, et lui murmura : « Je t'en prie, arrête … Laisse moi … » Il la regarda d'un air cruel, et lui répondit : « Je t'ai aimé, Diane, je t'ai aimé, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je sais qui tu es réellement, et je ne te laisserais pas partir … Je te prendrais de force, s'il le faut … »

Diane sentit alors avec horreur qu'il était en train de l'embrasser entre ses jambes. Il s'était mis à la caresser, à l'embrasser dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il finit de se déshabiller avec une main pendant que l'autre maintenait Diane immobile en lui tenant les poignets.

Puis, brusquement, il glissa vers l'avant de son corps et la pénétra.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit fut inimaginable.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir été pénétrée par la pointe d'une lance. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, et elle faillit s'évanouir de douleur. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Son corps entier était crispé, et elle avait les traits tirés de douleur.

Il recommença, encore et encore. Il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir, et sa sueur perlait le long de son front. Diane se retenait de ne pas hurler. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Tous ses muscles du ventre s'étaient contractés pour empêcher l'entrée, mais elle sentait que Harry forçait tous ses barrage. Elle se mit à gémir, et Harry la prit à la gorge en lui chuchotant d'un air menaçant de se taire. Et il continua. Pendant deux heures. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La douleur la faisait défaillir, et elle faillit tomber dans les pommes plusieurs fois. Son corps entier la brûlait, et elle pensa alors que même le sortilège Endoloris devait être moins douloureux que ça. Elle était incapable de bouger, tous ses muscles étaient crispés, et Harry n'en finissait plus de la faire souffrir. Il avait vu que la pénétration lui avait fait mal, alors il recommençait tant qu'il pouvait, le plus brutalement possible, et quand il ne pouvait plus, il la pénétrait avec ses doigts. Elle se tordait de douleur, et cette vision provoquait chez lui une excitation intense.

Puis, au bout d'environ deux heures, de manière aussi imprévisible qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta. Il se coucha sur Diane, épuisé. Il était couvert de sueur, et sa respiration se calmait petit à petit. Elle, continuait de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, la douleur la faisait défaillir, et, par dessus tout, il la dégoûtait. Elle aurait voulu le pousser, se dégager, mais il était lourd, et elle était trop épuisée pour se libérer. Elle découvrit avec stupeur des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Puis il se leva. Il pleurait, mais son visage était dur. Diane, libérée de son étreinte, souffla, soulagée, bien que la douleur qui la clouait au sol n'ait pas diminué d'intensité. Elle le regarda, le visage déformé par la douleur, et vit passer différentes émotions sur son visage : de la pitié, de la dureté, de la compassion, de la colère, de la douleur, du mépris, de la culpabilité, de la froideur … Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement, puis il se releva, presque surpris par sa douceur, et lui dit d'un ton sec : « Je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous surprenne comme ça, même si tu ne méritais pas mieux ! Chienne !!! » Et il lui cracha dessus. Puis, comme effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire, il descendit rapidement l'échelle qui descendait de la trappe, et Diane entendit ses pas qui couraient dans le couloir.

Elle était seule. Elle resta allongée quelques minutes, puis, avec beaucoup d'efforts, finit par réussir à se mettre à genoux. Penchée en avant, ses cheveux trempés de sueur pendants devant son visage, elle se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses cuisses. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle était exténuée, ses muscles étaient endoloris par l'effort et la résistance qu'elle lui avait montré, sa jambe la faisait encore beaucoup souffrir, elle était trempée, sa respiration était toujours irrégulière, elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Mais intérieurement, c'était pire. Elle se sentait souillée, salie par l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait honte et se dégoûtait. Elle sentait le goût amer de la trahison, et en même temps, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, de cette marque. Elle était déchirée entre la vengeance et le sentiment de justice. « Tu ne méritais pas mieux … ». C'était vrai.

Elle se mit à trembler, et ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Elle réalisa doucement qu'elle était seule, nue, dans une grande salle de classe froide et sombre, au milieu de la nuit. Elle se traîna jusqu'à ses vêtements. Elle en récupéra la jupe, le reste étant en lambeau, et s'en vêtit. Puis elle entreprit de chercher sa baguette qui était restée dans le fond de la salle. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle s'effondra. Son corps courbatu ne pouvait plus bouger, et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit … C'est à ce moment-là que Kaa entra. Il arborait un air désolé et coupable, et partit chercher la baguette de Diane au fond de la salle. Quand il revint, il la déposa devant elle, et lui murmura d'un ton rassurant : « Il le payera, je te jure qu'il le payera … » Diane lui adressa un sourire triste, et récupéra sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers sa poitrine, et, d'un air résolu, prononça : « _Revoce doloris_ ». Un éclair de lumière bleue jaillit de sa baguette, et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle tomba en arrière, puis se releva doucement. Le sortilège d'Anesthésie avait bien marché : elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur physique. Libérée de ce poids, elle sortit de la salle avec le reste des lambeaux de vêtements. Elle descendit dans le couloir, et se mit à courir en direction de son dortoir. Malgré sa tristesse et son mal-être, elle pensait surtout à rejoindre son dortoir avant que les effets du sortilège ne disparaissent. Car les effets étaient limités, et la tour d'astronomie se trouvait complètement à l'opposé de la salle commune des Serpentards. Plus elle courait, mieux elle allait : son corps lui appartenait à nouveau, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait …

Mais, au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'elle était assez proche du quartier des Serpentards, les effets du sortilège s'effacèrent, et elle s'effondra. Ses mains plaquées sur la marque, elle se mit à hurler de douleur. On ne s'habitue pas à la douleur, et Diane avait presque oublié celle-ci. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle la douleur et l'épuisement avaient ressurgi, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. Et, bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle se traîna jusqu'à une statue, et s'adossa contre. Ses cheveux masquaient à moitié son visage, et elle se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas Rusard. Et ce ne fut pas lui.

C'était McGonagall. Elle l'avait entendue crier, et s'était précipitée pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle s'approcha d'un air sévère, se pencha vers Diane, et lui lança, en colère : « Eh bien, Miss Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci ? Il est presque 3h du matin ! Et d'ailleurs, quelle que soit votre excuse, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard pour cette balade nocturne ! Mais … vous êtes à moitié nue, en plus !!! Rhabillez-vous tout de suite ! »

Diane ne lui répondit rien. Elle regardait fixement le sol, de manière à ne pas croiser le regard de McGonagall. Celle-ci se fâcha, puis se ravisa, se souvenant de ce qui l'avait réveillée.

« C'est vous qui avez crié comme ça tout à l'heure ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne suis pas encore rentrée dans mon dortoir … » Elle lui avait répondu méchamment, et McGonagall se vexa : « Mais de toute façon, retourner dans votre dortoir ne change rien au fait que vous étiez dehors ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de trafiquer l'organisation du bal d'hier soir ? »

Diane s'étonna : elle ne se souvenait même plus de cette affaire. Elle se fâcha et lui répondit d'un ton violent : « Non mais vous voulez bien me foutre la paix avec cette histoire ? On s'en fiche de pourquoi j'ai trafiqué tout ça ; c'est mon problème !!! »

McGonagall devint toute rouge et explosa : « Espèce de petite insolente, où vous croyez-vous pour me parler comme ça !!! Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres !!! J'enlève 50 autres points à Serpentard pour cette insolence !!! Je savais bien que vous garder à Poudlard était une mauvaise idée ! Croyez-moi, Dumbledore sera informé de votre conduite plus que déplorable !!! »

Elle lui jeta un sort de Lévitation et la poussa jusqu'à l'infirmerie en vociférant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça, qu'elle serait sûrement renvoyée, que c'était incroyable, une insolence pareille … Diane ferma les yeux, et se mit à pleurer, perdue dans ses pensées.

**Chapitre VI : Confusion**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar dans lequel il se voyait … Non, ce n'était pas possible … C'était n'importe quoi … Il avait rêvé qu'il violait Diane Malefoy !

Il se leva, encore à moitié endormi, et descendit dans la salle commune. Tout le monde dormait encore. Seul, assis dans un des grands fauteuils de velours rouge devant la cheminée, il se mit à réfléchir. Ce rêve, bien qu'absurde, lui avait semblé très réel … Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il courbatu comme ça ? Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup dansé à la soirée de la veille. Il secoua la tête. Non, comment pouvait-il croire que c'était vrai … Il avait sûrement dû abuser de Bièraubeurre, et ses courbatures étaient sans aucun doute l'œuvre de sa nuit agitée. C'est ce dont il passa une partie de la matinée à se convaincre.

Mais quand Ron, Hermione et lui descendirent dans la Grande Salle, il lui sembla impossible d'écarter définitivement la possibilité que son rêve se soit réellement passé.

En arrivant devant le compte des points, il remarqua tout d'abord avec joie que le compte des Serpentards avait baissé de cent points en une seule nuit, ce qui les rabaissait au rang de quatrième derrière les Poufsouffles. A la vue du désarroi et de la stupéfaction des élèves de Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ceux-ci s'indignaient et promettaient à qui voulait bien les écouter qu'ils se feraient une joie de punir les responsables de cette catastrophe, pendant que les élèves de Gryffondor s'amusaient à les narguer. Le professeur McGonagall, qui passait devant la table des points, entreprit d'expliquer la cause de cette perte de points aux élèves indignés.

« Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai moi-même ôté ces points à votre maison, leur dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée dans la voix, car une élève de Serpentard se promenait ce matin vers 3h à moitié nue et hurlait dans les couloirs ! Et quand je lui ai demandé de retourner dans son dortoir, elle m'a insulté et m'a répondu d'une façon plus qu'insolente ! »

Harry entendit une voix familière qui s'éleva de la foule : « Et peut-on savoir le nom de cette personne, qu'elle soit récompensée comme il se doit pour les conséquences de ses actes? »

Plusieurs élèves approuvèrent Drago Malefoy autour duquel la foule venait de s'écarter.

McGonagall le regarda d'un air amusé : « Le nom de cette personne vous intéresse, Mr Malefoy ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit : « C'est amusant que vous me demandiez cela, car c'est de votre sœur qu'il s'agit ! »

Harry eut l'impression que Drago avait reçu un poignard dans le cœur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, regarda les gens autour de lui avant de s'en aller, vexé. Harry aurait pu se sentir heureux de l'expression de Malefoy à cet instant s'il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose. Ce qu'avait dit McGonagall confirmait ses doutes. Pourquoi Diane se serait-elle baladée à moitié nue au milieu de la nuit, s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose? Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de penser. Il s'approcha de McGonagall et lui demanda doucement : « Et où pourrais-je la voir tout de suite ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas la voir tout de suite, Potter. Elle était épuisée, et couverte de blessures et d'ecchymoses quand je l'ai trouvée, alors je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. Mais je crois qu'elle dort encore. Vous pourrez la voir cet après-midi à partir de 14h. »

Autant Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un poignard dans l'estomac quand McGonagall avait annoncé le nom de Diane, autant, à ce moment précis, il eut l'impression que ce poignard s'était transformé en épée, et que quelqu'un s'amusait à la tourner et la retourner dans son ventre. Il regarda Ron d'un air horrifié et balbutia : « Non, ça n'est pas possible … »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, et Hermione lui répondit d'un air rassurant : « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est seulement légèrement blessée, et Mme Pomfresh arrangera ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et puis, depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour cette garce ? » lui demanda Ron d'un air méprisant.

Harry les regarda et murmura : « Non, ça n'est pas pour ça … Oh merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! » Et il fit volte face et retourna en courant dans son dortoir. Ca n'était pas possible… Il n'avait pas pu faire ça… Il se jeta sur son lit, et se mit à pleurer. Et, rapidement, toutes les images lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il revit Diane allongée dans la salle d'astronomie, les mains crispées sur sa jambe, il se souvint comment il avait essayé de l'aider et comment elle avait essayé de l'en empêcher, puis il revit la marque, la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'elle portait sur le haut de sa cuisse droite. Puis tout se passa très vite. Il revit Diane gémir de douleur, ses propres mains la serrant, la caressant, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses tempes…

« NOOONNNN !!!! »

Il avait hurlé, seul dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, il ne voulait surtout pas s'en souvenir !!!

Ron entra, affolé, et se précipita sur Harry : « Qu'est ce que tu as, qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? Réponds, Harry ! »

« Ce n'était pas moi, je ne voulais pas … »

Hermione entra précipitamment : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, il dit n'importe quoi … Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… »

A ces paroles, Harry éclata en sanglots et se mit à crier : « Je n'étais pas moi-même, je ne voulais pas, je le jure, je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Hermione le regardait furieusement. « Réponds-nous au moins ! »

Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle se baissa et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se releva brutalement, le regarda d'un air ébahi, et lui dit d'une voix inquiète : « Tu n'as quand même pas fait _ça_ ?! »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et secoua la tête pour dire oui, le visage plein de larmes.

« Non … Ca n'est pas vrai … » Hermione le regardait d'un air horrifié.

Ron se fâcha : « De quoi il parle, explique moi … »

« Tu n'as pas pu faire ça … »

« Mais de quoi tu parles !!! Expliquez-moi !!! »

Hermione éclata en sanglots et se mit à hurler : « Tu … Tu es un monstre !!! Je te déteste !!! Tu me dégoûtes !!! Je te hais !!! » Et elle sortit en courant.

Harry ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer, et hurla à Ron de le laisser tranquille.

Ron, vexé, sortit et essaya de rattraper Hermione, laissant Harry à ses remords.

* * *

Hermione courait dans les couloirs. 

« Non, il n'a pas pu faire ça … Harry … »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges de colère.

« Que faire maintenant ? Je ne peux quand même pas le dénoncer … »

Une petite voix jaillit dans son esprit : « Bien sûr que si ! Ce qu'il a fait est horrible, il ne mérite pas mieux … »

Hermione pensa alors : « Oui, mais … C'est mon ami ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

« Ton ami ? Après ce qu'il a fait ? Tu as de drôles d'amis … »

Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée, et essaya de se calmer.

« Je ne veux pas le dénoncer, mais il faut que quelqu'un soit au courant … Je ne peux pas porter ce secret toute seule … Je n'y arriverais pas … »

« Alors n'avertis que ceux qui doivent le savoir … » lui répondit la petite voix.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis eut soudain une idée.

« Oui,_il_ saurait sûrement m'aider … Je vais lui écrire une lettre … »

« Mais n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui devrait en être averti le premier ? Pour qui elle compte plus que tout … »

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, puis murmura : « Drago … »

* * *

Tout est sombre … Plus d'air … Il n'y a plus d'air … J'ai mal … Je … Je ne peux plus respirer …. J'étouffe ! … Aidez moi ! … Aidez moi !!! ……

* * *

Harry se releva. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'il pleurait, tout seul dans sa chambre. Mais après avoir beaucoup réfléchit et beaucoup hésité, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait fait une bêtise, à lui d'assumer … Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler. 

Il se leva, puis, encore à moitié épuisé, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal, et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron l'y attendait.

« Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu es prêt à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non, non, pas maintenant … S'il te plaît, Ron, demande aux autres de me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui … »

« Donc je suppose que tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Ron d'un air plutôt inquiet.

« Non, je ne suis … pas bien … »

« Bon, j'avertirais le professeur McGonagall … Bonne journée. »

Ron sortit de la salle commune en compagnie de Dean et Neville.

Harry allait se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand il se rappela les paroles de McGonagall : « Vous pourrez la voir à partir de 14h cet après-midi … »

Harry s'assit alors dans un des fauteuils à l'angle de la pièce, et contempla la salle déserte. La douleur lancinante qui lui traversait la tête n'empêcha pas le sommeil de le gagner, et il tomba d'épuisement presque immédiatement.

* * *

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. 

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers le lit du fond de l'infirmerie. Diane y était allongée, la bouche grande ouverte, des larmes roulant le long de ses tempes, les mains crispées sur sa gorge. Elle ne respirait plus.

Madame Pomfresh lui fit couler la moitié d'une bouteille d'une potion orange-rouge dans la gorge, puis lui appuya le long de la trachée. Les poumons de Diane se remplirent d'air, puis elle se mit à tousser. Elle se releva rapidement, une partie du liquide orange lui coulant du bord des lèvres. Madame Pomfresh se pencha vers elle et lui tendit le reste de la potion.

« Bois-en quelques gorgées … Ca ira mieux après. »

Puis elle sortit.

Diane ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avala le reste de la bouteille, et respira à fond. Quelle joie de pouvoir respirer à nouveau ! Dans son sommeil, elle avait failli s'étouffer. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui revenait à la mémoire. Une fête, une assemblée qui la regardait. Mais peu importe, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de se rendormir. Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux … Puis se releva brutalement. Sa tête se mit à tourner… Une vague de panique et de désespoir la submergea à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce que pendant un seul instant, oublier ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Mais tout s'était passé maintenant, c'était trop tard, elle n'avait plus qu'à supporter les conséquences … Elle se sentait « autre » : elle n'était plus elle-même, elle ne s'appartenait plus … Ce qu'il lui avait pris, il ne lui avait pas rendu … Sa dignité d'être humain … Il avait fait d'elle une « chose » … Elle ne ressentait plus aucune confiance en quoi que ce soit … Tout lui paraissait différent, tout paraissait lui vouloir du mal … Comment pourrait-elle survivre comme ça ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour à nouveau aimer … ?

C'était trop. Trop de larmes, trop de souffrance ; elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva, doucement, puis, d'un pas aérien, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

* * *

Hermione n'avait reparlé ni à Harry, ni à Ron de toute la journée. Elle essayait de résumer dans sa tête ce qu'elle voulait dire à Malefoy pour qu'il la croit. Mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, et elle le comprenait : que dirait-elle si la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde venait lui raconter une histoire complètement invraisemblable … Elle ne la croirait pas, c'est sûre … En sortant de sa dernière heure de cours - une heure d'Arithmancie – elle prit la direction de la salle de métamorphose. Si elle voulait trouver Drago, autant aller directement à lui. 

Elle arriva juste quand lui, Crabbe et Goyle sortait. Il l'aperçut, et avec un regard dégoûté, lui lança : « Qu'est ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient faire parmi les Serpentards ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, et lui répondit : « La « Sang-de-Bourbe » a à t'apprendre quelque chose de très important ! Il faut que je te parle. C'est très grave … »

Drago se mit à rire. « Grave ? Potter est en danger, c'est ça ? Alors ce n'est pas grave du tout, c'est même très drôle ! »

« Ca n'est pas drôle ! Ca ne concerne pas seulement Harry, c'est aussi à propos de ta sœur … »

Drago s'arrêta de rire, et regarda Hermione d'un air méchant.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu ne sais rien sur ma sœur ! Et d'abord, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur elle … »

« Mais c'est important ! Accorde-moi seulement cinq minutes … »

« Comment serais-tu au courant de plus de choses que moi ? » Puis avec un regard dédaigneux, il tourna les talons et fit mine de s'en aller.

« Je sais pourquoi elle se baladait dans les couloirs ce matin ! »

Drago se retourna, visiblement furieux, et, d'un pas vif, s'approcha d'elle et se mit à crier : « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ca n'est pas vrai, ma sœur n'a jamais fait ça, elle tient trop à sa maison pour lui avoir fait perdre des points délibérément ! »

« Ca n'était pas délibéré ! … Mais si tu me laissais le temps de te l'expliquer calmement … »

« Viens ! » Drago la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce voisine. Il ferma la porte, et se retourna vers elle, visiblement énervé : « J'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Hermione inspira à fond … Sa tête lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser … Il n'allait pas la croire, c'était certain … « Bon … Je suis sûre que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je devais te mettre au courant … »

« Alors ! Crache le morceau ! »

« … Si ta sœur se baladait dans les couloirs à 3h du matin, c'est que … »

« Parle ! »

« … Elle venait de … » Hermione hésita, puis lança d'une seule traite : « Elle venait de se faire violer par Harry Potter !!! »

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ron venait d'entrer dans la salle commune avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils le regardaient d'un air étonné : « Ben, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » 

« Vous m'avez réveillé … » Harry se leva, encore endormi, et demanda : « Il est quelle heure ? »

Dean regarda la grosse pendule au dessus de la cheminée : « Il est presque 18h. Si tu voulais dormir, tu aurais mieux fait de retourner dans ton lit … »

Harry se rappela alors de ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire le matin même, et se leva précipitamment.

« … Faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie … »

Ron se tourna vers lui, inquiet, et lui demanda : « Tu te sens mal ? »

« … Hum … Oui, c'est ça … »

« Je vais peut-être t'accompagner alors … »

« Nan, pas la peine, merci … »

Et il sortit de la salle commune.

Il marchait d'un pas peu sûr, sa tête lui faisant toujours mal ... Encore à moitié endormi, tout était flou autour de lui, et c'est avec de grands efforts qu'il réussit à ne pas tomber alors qu'il tournait vers l'infirmerie. En chemin, il croisa Cho. Celle-ci avait l'air fatiguée, mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit Harry.

« Harry ! Euh, salut … » Il s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air totalement neutre.

Elle se mit à rougir « Je … Je voulais te demander si, par hasard … » Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, et bégayait, gênée. « Si tu étais libre ce soir … pour … pour une petite … balade … au clair de lune … » Son visage avait maintenant la couleur des cheveux de Ginny, c'est-à-dire rouge flamboyant.

« Ah … Nan, désolé, j'ai pas le temps » lui répondit-il d'un ton indifférent, avant de continuer sa route.

Cho parut étonnée puis, vexée, se retourna et partit d'un air furieux.

Harry arriva à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Euh, madame, est ce que je pourrais voir Diane ? »

Madame Pomfresh parut étonnée, puis répondit : « Mais oui, bien sûr… Je m'apprêtais à aller chercher un médicament chez Mme Chourave. Peux-tu la surveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

« Euh … Oui … Oui, pas de problème … »

« Merci bien, Harry. » Et elle partit d'un pas vif.

Harry entra. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes … Comment allait-elle réagir ? La pièce était sombre, et déserte. Tous les lits étaient vides. Il s'avança petit à petit, priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Diane.

Il l'aperçut enfin : elle était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appuyée contre le mur. Ses cheveux volaient avec le vent, sa longue chemise de nuit blanche lui donnait des aspects de fantôme. Elle regardait le ciel embrasé, qui baignait la Forêt Interdite d'une lumière sanglante. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait, mais aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage qui semblait fait de glace. Harry s'approcha doucement, puis murmura : « Diane ? »

**Chapitre VII : Désespoir**

Elle se retourna brusquement et parut horrifiée.

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Dégage !!! »

Harry avança doucement et lui répondit : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis venu m'excuser … »

Elle le regarda d'un air blessé, et murmura : « Tu crois que des choses comme ça se pardonnent ? »

« Non, bien sûr ... Mais, je voulais quand même que tu saches que je ne voulais pas … »

Il s'approcha encore. « Je n'étais pas conscient … Je sais que je ne peux plus me racheter, mais … »

« Arrête !!! »

« Quoi ? »

« N'avance plus ! » Diane paraissait horrifiée.

« N'avance plus ou … ou je me jette dans le vide !!! »

Harry sursauta, et balbutia d'un air incrédule : « Tu … Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ? »

Diane le regarda d'un air déterminé. « Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Et pour illustrer sa détermination, elle avança jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Un vide d'une dizaine de mètres s'étendait sous elle.

« Tu ne t'imaginais peut-être pas m'avoir fait tant de mal … Et bien, vois ! Vois jusqu'où tu m'as poussé, vois ce que je ferais pour t'échapper, cette fois-ci ! … »

Son air déterminé avait laissé place à une extrême tristesse. « Et pourtant, je t'aimais … » Sa voix était devenue un murmure. Harry sursauta : « Quoi ? »

Diane se retourna, le visage dur : « … mais sois sûr que cet amour est mort, noyé dans les larmes que j'ai versé, à cause de toi … »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Diane l'aimait, et lui, en retour, il l'avait prise de force … Quel abruti il était ! Il s'avança prudemment et essaya de la rassurer. « Allons je ne te veux pas de mal, je voulais juste m'excuser … »

« Plus un pas !! »

« Diane, sois raisonnable, je t'en prie, descend … »

« Reste où tu es ! »

« Diane, regarde-moi … Je suis là pour t'aider … »

« C'est aussi ce que tu avais dit la première fois !!! »

Harry parut frappé par la foudre. Oui, c'est vrai, il était également venu pour « l'aider » … Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent : il ne lui ferait pas de mal …

Il était presque à ses pieds maintenant. Il lui tendit la main et lui dit d'un ton patient : « Prends ma main, Diane. Je ne te ferais pas de mal … Pas cette fois … Je te le promets … »

« Non !!! »

« Diane, s'il te plait … »

« Non, laisse moi ! » Elle avait fermé les yeux, et semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. S'il arrivait à lui attraper le bras, elle serait sauve … Il murmura: « S'il te plait, Diane … »

« Laisse moi en finir … »

Avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Harry avait bondit sur elle. Il essaya de lui agripper le bras, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà sauté. Il regarda d'un air horrifié le corps de Diane qui tombait.

« DIAAAANE !!!!! »

* * *

Hermione essaya de contenir la colère qui montait en elle alors que Drago éclatait de rire. 

« Quoi ? Tu dis que Potter aurait violé ma sœur ? T'es devenue folle ? Potter … avec ma sœur ? N'importe quoi … »

Il fit mine de se retourner et de sortir, quand Hermione le retint par le bras.

« Ce n'est pas drôle … C'est vrai … » Il se tourna vers elle : les larmes qui coulait le long des joues d'Hermione et son expression de douleur le firent douter. Hermione était tout à fait le genre de personne à s'inquiéter comme ça, même pour les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas …

« Arrête de me faire marcher …Saint Potter, le modèle de bonté … Il n'aurait pas fait ça ? »

Drago, peu convaincu de ses propres arguments, s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione lui lance un « Mais non, c'était une blague ! » ou « T'y as cru, hein ? ». Mais c'est avec sérieux et gravité qu'elle lui annonça : « C'est la vérité … Il me l'a dit lui-même … »

« C'est pas possible … »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que ta sœur se baladait _à moitié nue_ dans les couloirs ? Elle ne s'est pas déshabillée toute seule … »

Un sentiment de dégoût et de colère envahit Drago alors qu'il s'imaginait Harry et Diane.

« NON !!! » Hermione sursauta.

Drago avait hurlé. Une immense colère l'envahit tout à coup. « Non !!! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il va payer, il va payer !!! Je le tuerais de mes mains !!! » Une rage démente brûlait dans ses yeux. Il se précipita sur la porte. Hermione, après que fût passée sa première stupeur devant la colère de Drago, se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Non ! Pense à Diane ! » Drago s'arrêta. « Occupe-toi d'abord d'elle ! Ta vengeance peut attendre ! Ta sœur a besoin de toi ! Maintenant ! »

Un grand silence suivit les paroles d'Hermione.

« Et où pourrais-je la voir ? » La voix de Drago était faible, presque suppliante.

« Viens ! » Hermione lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Drago devança Hermione et se précipita sur la porte, où il entra en collision avec Harry qui sortait en courant. Drago s'écarta, et ses yeux brûlèrent de fureur. Il était prêt à sauter sur Harry quand celui-ci cria à Madame Pomfresh qui revenait : « Elle a sauté !!! »

Madame Pomfresh s'écria : « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais … quand ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry courait vers la sortie, suivit de près par Madame Pomfresh, bouleversée.

Hermione, bouche bée, regarda Drago. Un air horrifié lui figeait le visage.

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie : elle était vide. Les rideaux de la fenêtre du fond volaient avec le vent.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Drago. Il murmura : « Diane … »

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais descendu les escaliers principaux aussi vite. Bousculant les quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci, il se précipita vers la porte, et sauta littéralement les quelques marches qui menaient au parc. 

Comment avait-il pu la laisser faire ça ! Quel imbécile il était ! Une profonde colère contre lui-même l'envahit, ainsi qu'une immense douleur. « A cette hauteur, elle doit être morte … »

Il ne put retenir les larmes brûlantes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. « J'ai fait des choses horribles ces derniers jours, mais celle-ci est sans aucun doute la pire … Diane, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à toi que ça arrive … » Il se maudit lui-même.

Il courait vers la tour de l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Madame Pomfresh, complètement bouleversée. Ils y étaient presque. « On devrait l'apercevoir, à présent … Oh, pitié, faites qu'elle soit toujours vivante ! »

Mais ils avaient beau s'approcher, il ne voyait toujours rien. Si bien qu'ils furent bientôt directement sous la fenêtre de laquelle elle avait sauté. Pas une seule trace à l'horizon. Pas même une trace d'impact. La surface de la pelouse était lisse, mis à part les ondulations de l'herbe sous le vent. Une fine pluie tombait sur les cheveux de Harry et se mêlait à ses larmes.

Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? C'était pire que de l'avoir trouvée morte. Elle avait tout simplement … disparu … Que pouvait-il faire ?

Un sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir l'envahit. « DIANE !!! »

Madame Pomfresh se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Harry se mit à courir dans tout le parc. « DIANE !!! DIANE !!! »

Il s'arrêta et tomba à genoux … Tout était de sa faute … c'était à cause de lui …Parce qu'il croyait légitime de se conduire en véritable scélérat, parce qu'il l'aimait … Il croyait que ce sentiment justifierait sa conduite … Il l'aimait, il la voulait … Il avait réussi à l'avoir, mais, en échange, elle l'a payé de sa vie … Comment avait-il pu être aussi horrible ? Il se dégoûtait.

Madame Pomfresh arriva vers lui en titubant. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et lui dit à travers ses sanglots : « Rentrons, tu vas tomber malade … Et puis … Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle … »

Il se leva, et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le château, titubant et pleurant, pour retrouver Hermione et Drago bouleversés qui les attendaient dans le hall.

* * *

Diane courait. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage. Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient devant les yeux, et elle ne voyait plus bien où elle courait … Mais qu'importe … Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir. Même si pour ça elle avait dû s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. 

Comment elle s'en était tirée, elle n'en savait rien. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait fuir. S'échapper de Poudlard, se libérer de tous ces fardeaux trop lourds à porter, tout oublier ... Son corps encore endolori avait du mal à supporter l'effort qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle s'effondra. Elle était trempée, à bout de souffle … Mais il lui fallait continuer. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle courait, mais elle savait qu'il_fallait_ qu'elle coure.

Elle se releva pour se remettre en route, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre son élan, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord d'une clairière. Une clairière étrangement éclairée par les pâles rayons de la Lune. Les contours d'une silhouette se détachaient dans cette lumière blanche. Un homme. Vêtu d'une longue robe noire … Mais pas comme celles des autres sorciers … La sienne avait un grand col comme ceux des vampires, et était décorée d'une longue bande de soie d'un vert profond qui courait le long des manches et autour de la taille.

Des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient sur le visage. Ces yeux étaient rouges, et, malgré un visage fin qui trahissait son jeune âge, il imposait un certain respect comme seuls les hommes d'expérience pouvaient le faire. Elle s'approcha de lui avec prudence. Un sourire confiant lui barrait le visage, et c'est d'une voix mélodieuse et envoûtante qu'il lui dit :

« Te voici enfin face à moi, Diane. Je t'attendais depuis un moment, déjà … »

Diane ferma les yeux … « J'ai compris … », pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix faible : « Que me voulez-vous … Voldemort … »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire étonné : « Tu m'a reconnu si vite ? Je pensais être plutôt méconnaissable comme ça … Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important … Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, et_vivante_ … »

Diane le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

Voldemort poursuivit : « Tu pensais peut-être que moi, Voldemort, je laisserais mourir l'un de mes partisans ? Croyais-tu sincèrement pouvoir en finir alors que tu es sous mon emprise ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser mourir maintenant, alors que tu ne m'a encore été d'aucune utilité … »

Diane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : c'est lui qui l'avait sauvée !

« Tu as de trop grands pouvoirs pour que je te laisse mourir sans les regretter … J'ai donc décidé de ralentir ta chute, et de te mener jusqu'à moi … Et puis, il fallait que je te donne le résultat de ce fameux test … »

Il lui lança un sourire malsain, et attendit quelques instants, le temps que ses paroles fassent effet sur Diane. Celle-ci commença à douter : « Et s'il estimait que je ne suis pas assez de son côté ? Et s'il en attendait plus de moi ? Peut-être attendait-il que je tue Harry à la première occasion ? Oh, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? » Les pensées de Diane fusaient dans sa tête. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ce qu'elle avait, et n'avait pas fait, sur ce qui allait sûrement se passer, sur ce qu'elle devrait faire pour lui échapper …

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort, voyant qu'elle avait peur, attendait avec une joie non dissimulée. Puis il leva la main pour attirer son attention, et déclara : « Je suis satisfait de tes performances … Je te laisserais donc la vie sauve … »

Toutes les inquiétudes de Diane s'effacèrent aussitôt, mais immédiatement lui revinrent quelques doutes … N'était-il pas Lord Voldemort, le seigneur du Mal, impitoyable et cruel ?

« Cependant … » Les doutes de Diane s'intensifièrent. « Cependant, j'estime qu'avec des pouvoirs tels que tu en as, et qu'avec les occasions qui ce sont présentées, tu aurais pu faire bien mieux … » Diane se sentit défaillir. Il n'était pas satisfait d'elle, et il lui ferait forcément comprendre … Elle s'attendait désormais au pire …

« Toutefois, vu ce que tu as subi dernièrement, je ne te punirais pas pour cela … »

Diane resta bouche bée. Elle entendait parfois parler son père et son frère de Voldemort : à leurs dires, il n'était capable d'aucune pitié, et sa cruauté n'avait pas de limites, même avec ses partisans … Elle pensait qu'il la ferait souffrir pour avoir laisser passer une chance de tuer Harry … « A condition que tu exécutes au doigt et à l'œil tout ce que je te demanderais de faire à partir de maintenant … »

Diane s'agenouilla. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle avait eu si peur …

« Je vous remercie de votre clémence … »

Voldemort lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire malsain. « Lève-toi ! »

Elle se leva. Voldemort n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et ses yeux rouges la regardaient avec insistance. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

« Mais avant, j'ai un petit service à te demander … »

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Diane avait disparu. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Drago cherchait dans sa tête le meilleur moyen de faire mourir Harry dans d'atroces souffrances … Il avait été tellement touché par la disparition de sa sœur qu'il n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle avait sauté. Plus un mot, plus un geste, il s'était assis et n'avait pas bougé depuis … Bien que son envie la plus forte fut d'aller étriper Harry …Et si Diane n'avait pas sauté de l'infirmerie, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait … Mais il ne réalisait toujours pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa sœur était morte, et _vraiment_ morte, pas juste disparue, « évaporée » … Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire : « Ta sœur ne reviendras pas, Drago … », « Elle est vraiment morte … », « Comment aurait-elle pu survivre à une telle chute ? … ». Mais lui était sûr qu'elle reviendrait … « Elle est toujours revenue … Quand elle était petite, il lui arrivait toujours des histoires, mais elle s'en sortait toujours … Même quand elle a dû survivre deux semaines seule dans la forêt alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans … C'est sûrement ça qui a renforcé son côté « sauvage » ! » Drago étouffa un rire. 

Hermione le fusilla du regard : « Tu trouves que c'est le moment de rire, toi ??!! »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais : « Si je ne pensais pas un peu à autre chose, je crois que j'aurais déjà assassiné la moitié de l'école, Harry et toi en tête ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux.

Drago replongea dans ses pensées. Subitement, il ressentit un grand vide en lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent tout seul … Une tristesse immense le submergea. Même quand elle était à Durmstrang, Diane était quand même _là_, par les nouvelles qu'elle lui envoyait, par ses lettres … Mais maintenant, c'était différent … Il aurait beau remuer la Terre entière, plus jamais il ne la reverrait, plus jamais il ne la retrouverait …

Il se leva brutalement des larmes plein les yeux. Il sanglota douloureusement : « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Diane !!! Où es-tu ?! Je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas être morte maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ici ! Je ne veux pas !!! » Il tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots. Sa douleur était presque palpable. Tous le regardaient, sachant qu'il souffrait, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire … Madame Pomfresh, qui avait jusque là réussi à se calmer, se remit à pleurer, et Harry leva les yeux vers Drago, furieux.

« Ca suffit maintenant de jouer les enfants gâtés !!! « Je veux » !!! Qu'est ce que tu crois que nous voulons tous ici ? Tu crois que ta seule volonté la ramènera ? Tu crois que toutes les volontés du monde la ramèneraient ? Elle est MORTE !!! C'est fini !!! Et ne commet pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul qui souffre ici !!! »

Drago le regarda, ébahi, et ses yeux brûlèrent de rage. « C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi, celui qui l'a menée à sa perte ? Oui, c'est toi, toi seul qui l'as tuée !!! TU L'AS TUEE !!! ET MOI, JE VAIS TE TUER DE MES MAINS !!! »

Il se jeta sur Harry avec violence, et commença à l'étrangler. Ses mains serraient tellement fort autour de la gorge de Harry que ses ongles lui déchirèrent la peau, et il commença à saigner. Harry se mit à hurler, mais ses cris s'éteignirent rapidement dans sa gorge. Hermione et Madame Pomfresh se jetèrent sur Drago pour le faire lâcher Harry, mais avec la rage du désespoir, il s'accrochait à Harry et serrait encore plus fort. Harry était en train de défaillir, quand une voix retentit dans le Hall.

« Ca suffit, Drago ! »

Drago lâcha prise, et se releva, ayant reconnu la voix de sa sœur. Il resta bouche bée. Il parvint à peine à murmurer son prénom.

« Di … Diane … »

« Et non, ce n'est pas un affreux fantôme venu vous hanter, c'est bien moi … »

Drago la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle était dans un état horrible. Sa chemise de nuit blanche était en lambeaux, même pire, il n'en restait presque rien. Les quelques restes de tissus qui lui pendaient le long du corps ne cachaient pas sa nudité. Mais ce n'était pas les vêtements qui étaient les pires à voir. En dessous de sa chemise, son corps était dans un état à peu près semblable. Elle était couverte de sang et de blessures : ecchymoses, coupures, griffures, morsures, traces d'ongles et de coups violents … En plus de cela, elle était sale, pleine de poussière et de boue, et ses cheveux pendaient misérablement le long de son corps blessé.

Elle avança en titubant, un rictus lui barrant le visage.

Drago se jeta sur elle, et la retint quand elle faillit tomber. « Que … Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire et un regard qui trahissait sa démence.

« Rien … Une bête sauvage ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui, éclata de rire, et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir qui menait à son dortoir. Drago cria : « Diane ! »

Il voulut la rattraper, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

« Attends Drago … Il ne serais pas prudent de la suivre maintenant … Elle n'est pas dans son état normal … »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son air à la fois étonné et inquiet. Et elle ne l'était pas pour rien. Il regarda le couloir par lequel elle était partie. Du sang en maculait le plancher.

**Chapitre VIII : Folie**

On ne revit plus Diane pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre, et ne sortit même plus pour les repas. La seule personne en contact avec elle était Pansy Parkinson, la seule qui faisait le lien entre Diane et le reste du monde. C'est donc elle qui se fit harceler de questions concernant Diane durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Et elle refusa de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, sauf à Drago.

Le premier soir, Drago se précipita sur elle dès la première occasion pour lui demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi Diane refusait de lui ouvrir, et si elle allait bien.

« Elle est très faible … Son corps est couvert de blessures, mais elle refuse de se faire soigner … Elle a du mal à tenir debout. C'est normal, elle n'a rien avalé depuis hier soir, et tout ce qui lui est arrivé a dû être très éprouvant pour elle … Elle est fatiguée, mais avec un peu de repos, ça ira mieux … Ne t'en fais pas Drago, elle est sous bonne garde. »

Drago lui sourit d'un air confiant : « Je sais Pansy … Je te fais confiance … »

Le lendemain soir, Drago retrouva une Pansy angoissée, nerveuse, qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle.

« Drago, il faut que je te parle … Tu sais, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose … »

Drago prit un air faussement étonné : « Ah bon ? Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il ne s'était rien passé du tout ces derniers jours, le calme plat … »

Pansy lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré : « Mais non ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose dont on est pas au courant … »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Drago d'un air inquiet.

« Elle m'inquiète … »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Elle … Elle me parait bizarre, et même plus, en fait … J'ai l'impression qu'elle … qu'elle devient folle … Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, et elle rit tout le temps mais d'un rire … effrayant … Elle me fait peur … Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire … »

Drago paraissait glacé … Il ne savait plus quoi dire … Sa sœur ? Folle ? Pansy la connaissait bien, et que même elle ne sache plus quoi faire …

« Pansy, conduis-moi à ta chambre … »

Pansy leva timidement les yeux sur Drago.

« Je … je ne peux pas … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle ne veux pas … Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne … sauf moi … Même Lucy qui partageait notre chambre, a dû déménager ses affaires … »

« Mais je suis son frère, elle me connaît … »

« Raison de plus … Elle m'a dit catégoriquement qu'elle ne voulait voir personne … Je pense qu'elle a encore un peu besoin d'être tranquille … Tu pourras venir demain si tu veux … »

Drago parut inquiet. « OK … J'espère que ça va aller mieux … »

Le lendemain soir, Drago ne trouva pas Pansy dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea alors vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Quand il y entra, la première chose qu'il y aperçut, c'était un attroupement d'élèves autour d'une table, près du feu. Il s'approcha alors pour voir : c'était Pansy Parkinson qui pleurait. Quelques unes de ses copines essayaient de la rassurer, mais celle-ci continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes … Drago remarqua alors que celle-ci avait une bonne partie de ses cheveux en moins … On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait donné des coups de ciseaux au hasard, découpant les cheveux dans la masse. Elle avait des traces de coups au visage, et saignait de la lèvre.

Quand Drago s'approcha d'elle, elle pleura de plus belle.

« Pansy … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Il faut que je te parle … » lui murmura-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard de presque tous les élèves de Serpentard. Drago l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur un lit, et le regarda avec gravité.

« Il fallait que je te parle … »

Drago s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle, et lui demanda, anxieux : « C'est à propos de Diane ? »

Pansy acquiesça.

« Ne me dis pas que … »

Pansy hocha la tête : « Si … C'est bien elle qui a fait ça … »

Elle se remit à pleurer : « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Drago ! Elle est devenue folle ! Elle fait des choses insensées, elle dit des choses qui ne veulent rien dire, et elle se fait du mal, en plus … »

Drago eut l'air choqué : « Quoi ? »

Pansy baissa la tête : « Elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle ne devait jamais guérir de ses blessures, et elle réouvre toutes ses plaies … Dès qu'une plaie lui paraît trop cicatrisée, elle prend un couteau et se découpe la peau … Elle en est même arrivée à se refaire d'autres blessures, trouvant qu'elle n'en avait pas assez … »

Drago parut horrifié : « Elle ne fait quand même pas ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? »

Pansy continua : « Quand j'ai essayé de lui ôter le couteau des mains, elle m'a sauté dessus, et m'a découpé les cheveux … Mais il n'y a pas que ça … Elle fait des choses qui n'ont pas de sens … Tout à coup, elle se lève et se met à hurler, alors qu'elle était silencieuse et tranquille jusqu'à ce moment-là, se met à hurler à plein poumons des choses qui ne veulent rien dire … »

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai retenu l'une de ses phrases, parce qu'elle m'avait frappé, mais je ne me souviens plus du reste … Elle a dit : « Pourquoi maintenant que j'ai fais ce que vous vouliez, pourquoi cette violence, je ne suis plus du tout apte à recevoir, c'est trop tard, vous êtes fichu, je vous hais ! » Et elle s'est mise à rire, de son rire dément … Elle n'arrête pas de rire … »

Drago paraissait choqué.

« Elle … elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle aime « s'amuser avec moi » … Elle se met à me courir autour, puis me saute dessus, me griffe de toutes ses forces, et puis se met à me dire d'une voix douce : « Pourquoi ce visage triste ? Ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut faire … » et elle me lâche en riant … Elle me fait peur … »

Elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

Drago était désemparé. Il avait eu tellement peur que sa sœur disparaisse, qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchit aux conséquences que tout ce qui s'était passé aurait pu avoir sur elle.

« Tu ne devrais plus dormir avec elle … Je vais aller lui parler ! »

« Non ! » Pansy se leva.

« Non … Elle est mon amie … et je me dois de l'aider … Ca ira pour moi … Je vais essayer de lui faire retrouver la raison … Et si vraiment, ça ne va pas, je préviendrais Rogue … Il la connaît quand même bien … Il pourrait peut-être lui préparer une potion pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits ... Si jamais quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, je te mettrais tout de suite au courant … »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Diane ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin, comme tous les matins, d'ailleurs. La lumière de l'aube éclairait son visage. Elle se leva rapidement, et se plaça devant son grand miroir. Elle était complètement nue. 

« Je suis pâle … Beaucoup plus que d'habitude … Il faudrait que je mange un peu … »

Elle rassembla ses cheveux d'une main, les rabattit sur sa tête, et enfonça sa baguette magique dedans de manière à ce qu'ils tiennent à peu près. Des mèches de cheveux blond pâle lui tombaient un peu partout sur les épaules.

Elle se passa la main sur le ventre. D'innombrables coupures tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle arracha la croûte d'une petite blessure qui se remit immédiatement à saigner. Elle trempa le doigt dans la goutte de sang qui se formait, et le porta à sa bouche. Son chat noir, Gothic, sauta à la fenêtre.

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Oh, le joli minou … »

* * *

Drago fut réveillé en sursaut ce matin-là. On était samedi, et il n'avait pas cours de la matinée. Il avait compté sur ce jour-là pour pouvoir dormir plus, et rattraper ainsi les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Mais c'était sans compter qu'une Pansy Parkinson horrifiée lui sauterait dessus à 8h30 en criant et en pleurant que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé. Il se leva rapidement, passa son peignoir, et sortit de la pièce avec Pansy. Celle-ci sautait toujours sur place, les yeux pleins de larmes, et l'air complètement terrifié. 

Il passa une robe, et l'emmena dans la « Salle de lecture » des garçons, qui était toujours vide. Il l'assit sur une chaise et essaya de la calmer.

« Allons … Calme-toi … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas … ? »

« C'est Diane ! C'est horrible … »

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pansy avait l'air traumatisée.

« Quand je me suis réveillée … elle était là … assise sur son lit … complètement nue … et … elle me regardait … et … à ses pieds … son chat ….… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vide, avec une expression d'horreur lui déformant le visage.

« … le ventre déchiqueté … du sang partout … et … elle … elle avait du sang partout aussi … et … elle avait dans les mains … un … un bout du cœur … et … le reste … dans sa bouche … elle … du sang … lui coulait de la bouche … et elle avait … les mains … pleines de sang … partout aussi … sur tout le corps … plein de sang … et … elle m'a regardée … d'un air étonné … enfantin … et … et elle m'a dit … « Tu en veux un bout ? » … Alors j'ai hurlé et … et j'ai couru … jusque chez toi … »

Elle tomba à genoux par terre, et se mit à pleurer et à trembler.

Drago ne bougeait plus. Il avait été frappé de stupeur. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser … Ses doigts se contractaient nerveusement, et il regarda Pansy, tremblante et désemparée, à genoux sur le sol. Il resta comme ça pendant une bonne minute, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il bondit de sa chaise.

« QUOI ??? »

« C'est … c'est … »

Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa stupeur, sa colère, sa douleur …

Il se mit à hurler, et prit une chaise qu'il lança contre un mur. Des éclats de bois volèrent dans toutes les directions.

Il s'élança dans le couloir. Un élève de septième année sortit de sa chambre à ce moment-là. « Eh, mais ça va pas de faire du bruit comme ça, à cette heure-ci ? »

Drago, brûlant de rage, le prit au col, et commença à lui frapper la tête contre le mur avec violence. Le garçon tomba, assommé, et Drago lui marcha sur le bras pour passer. Le bruit des coups avait alerté quelques personnes, qui se regroupèrent autour de Drago. Il les devança, et courut jusqu'au dortoir de sa sœur. Mais avant d'entrer, il renvoya tous les curieux qui traînaient autour de lui.

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici !!! Foutez le camp !!! FOUTEZ LE CAMP, JE VOUS DIS !!! »

Tous s'éloignèrent, effrayé par sa colère noire.

Il respira profondément, et entra dans la chambre.

Diane était assise sur son lit, le cadavre de son chat sur les genoux, son corps nu couvert de sang. Elle jouait avec les griffes de son chat, en chantant une berceuse pour enfant. Celle que sa mère chantait à Drago quand il était petit … Ses mains et son visage étaient pleins de sang séché, et elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit qu'elle lui souriait.

« Ah, il est enfin venu ! »

Elle se leva, laissant le cadavre du chat rouler par terre, comme un vulgaire jouet …

Elle s'approcha de lui. Lui reculait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle lui était si … étrangère … Ce n'était plus sa sœur qui était devant lui … C'était … un monstre …

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui frôla l'épaule du bout de sa main. Puis elle lui posa la main sur la joue, et le regarda d'un air machiavélique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : elle se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa … Le goût du sang sur les lèvres de Diane … il ne voulait pas … il la repoussa … elle le lâcha et se mit à rire … un rire démoniaque … elle riait à plein poumons … puis elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Drago entendait des bruits de coups à travers la porte. Le rire de Diane résonnait dans sa tête. Il frappa contre la porte avec ses poings. « DIANE !!! DIANE !!! »

Il se laissa glisser par terre, et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Harry et Ron attendaient en salle de Potion. Rogue était en retard. 

Harry balaya la salle du regard. Drago n'était pas là …

« Ca n'est pas normal … Peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Diane ? » pensa-t-il.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de son plus cordial ennemi.

« Ah, Malefoy n'est pas là ! Quelle chance ! J'espère qu'il lui est arrivé malheur ! » dit-il d'un air triomphant.

Harry eut l'air choqué, puis réfléchit. Oui, c'était vrai, Drago avait été son pire ennemi, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques jours, il avait un peu de compassion pour lui. Alors que Ron n'était pas au courant … « Peut-être devrais-je lui dire ? … Non, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione … Je me retrouverais tout seul … »

Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer le souvenir de cette amie qui l'avait trahie. « Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien et qu'il reste mon ami, même si c'est égoïste de ma part … Non, après tout, ce que je fais de ma vie ne le regarde pas … »

Il regarda Ron qui discutait avec Dean à côté de lui.

Ron se retourna vers Harry et lui dit d'un air comblé : « Ni Rogue, ni Malefoy, que demander de plus ? »

« Des amis honnêtes ! »

Hermione apparut derrière Harry.

Ron la regarda de travers.

« Eh, qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ? … T'es bizarre … Pourquoi tu viens plus avec nous ? »

Hermione répondit à Ron d'une voix neutre en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux me permettre de fréquenter certaines personnes pour le moins malhonnêtes et … monstrueuses … »

Ron se leva : « Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait, hein ? C'est nous que tu traites de malhonnêtes ? Qui est-ce qui passe ses journées à tourner autour de Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson ? Qui traîne avec l'ennemi ? Je sais pas ce que tu fous avec ses gens-là, mais je préfère ne pas le savoir … Et c'est nous que tu critiques après … J'aurais honte à ta place ! »

Il se rassit, énervé, et lui tourna le dos.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry, et avec un air dégoûté, lui dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi peu d'estime pour tes amis que tu leur cachais la vérité sur ton compte … Tu ferais mieux de lui dire … Un jour, il découvrira forcément la vérité, et là … »

« Hermione, occupe-toi donc de tes propres affaires … Essaye de te trouver des amis, par exemple … Parce que tu as perdu les deux seuls que tu aies jamais eu, et, contrairement, à ce que tu crois, tu n'en a pas retrouvé … Drago et Pansy ont autre chose à faire que de se taper la honte avec une fille comme toi … Tu me diras, je les comprends … »

Clac !

Hermione lui avait donné une gifle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle se retenait de pleurer, et la tête baissée, dit à Harry d'une voix triste : « Tu as été un de mes amis, pour ne pas dire le meilleur … Mais s'il me faut recourir à des méthodes aussi basses, je pourrais très bien tout raconter … A Ron, Seamus , Dean et Neville … Mais aussi à McGonagall et à Dumbledore … Je n'aimerais pas en arriver là, mais n'oublie pas que je tiens ta liberté entre mes doigts … Pour un viol, je pense que tu peux bien passer une petite dizaine d'années à Azkaban … Surtout pour le viol d'une fille Malefoy … Son père est très influent … Alors si tu veux éviter ça, tache de ne pas trop m'énerver … »

Elle s'éloigna et s'assit à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry la regarda avec déception. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait aussi grave … Elle le haïssait vraiment … Mais elle avait quand même raison, Ron finirait par apprendre la vérité …

A ce moment-là entra dans la salle le professeur McGonagall.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum … J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue ne pourra vous dispenser ce cours … Vous aurez donc le droit de vaquer à vos occupations pendant les deux heures qui suivent … »

Ces paroles furent suivies d'une énorme démonstration de joie. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient levés, et d'autres applaudissaient.

Le professeur McGonagall calma les élèves enthousiastes.

« Mais l'heure de Potion de cette après-midi est maintenue …Et n'oubliez pas que nous recevons ce soir le ministre de la Magie, M. Fudge ! Soyez présentables ! »

Harry fut stupéfait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Les professeurs ne parlaient que de ça depuis trois jours ! Bah, après tout, ça n'était pas si important … Ca n'était qu'une visite du ministre de la Magie, qu'il connaissait lui-même personnellement …

Il se leva en même temps que Ron, et rangea ses affaires. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, qui, à l'autre bout de la salle, pleurait la tête dans ses bras. Il se sentit soudain coupable. Après tout, il avait été horrible … Pourquoi Hermione l'aurait-elle pardonné comme ça ? Il avait trop espéré … Mais pourquoi Hermione faisait-elle tellement cas de cette histoire ? Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose : elle était quand même la fille qui était le plus près de lui, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble … Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'il lui fasse la même chose à elle, il en était capable après tout, il l'avait prouvé avec Diane, qu'il aimait … C'est ça, peut-être lui faisait-il peur, peut-être avait-elle été choquée par ce qu'il avait été capable de faire à cette jeune fille dont il était amoureux …

Harry sortit de la salle en suivant Ron. « En tout cas, je pense sincèrement que je regretterais de ne pas l'avoir encore comme amie … J'ai toujours eu besoin d'elle, de son soutien … Et elle ? N'as-t-elle pas besoin de notre soutien, à Ron et moi ? Elle doit quand même se sentir vraiment seule … C'est injuste de notre part de la laisser comme ça … »

Et il se jura de lui demander pardon la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

En sortant de la salle, il pensa à Diane. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il la trouva au milieu d'une tonne de papiers administratifs, en plein travail.

Il toqua doucement à la porte.

McGonagall leva la tête.

« Ah, je me demandais quand tu viendrais ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir ce matin … D'abord pour me demander pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'est pas là, et pour me demander des nouvelles de Diane, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry s'arrêta surprit. « Euh … Oui … Oui, c'est ça … Je voulais des nouvelles de Diane … »

McGonagall le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

« Et bien sache que je ne sais rien à son sujet depuis que je l'ai trouvée dans le couloir la nuit d'Halloween. A part … » Elle parut hésiter … « A part que ce matin, le professeur Rogue a été appelé d'urgence à son chevet par Pansy Parkinson, complètement bouleversée … et j'ai aussi appris qu'elle refusait toute visite depuis trois jours, exceptée Mlle Parkinson … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il se passe quelque chose … »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté … Ses pressentiments se vérifiaient … Il levait les yeux vers McGonagall qui le regarda avec tristesse.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez … Après tout ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre fille … Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous avez essayé de la rattraper … Elle a déjà eu tellement de chance de s'en sortir … »

Harry baissa les yeux, et dit avec difficulté : « Je vais y aller, merci beaucoup tout de même … »

Et il sortit en courant.

* * *

_Toc toc toc …_

Rogue leva la tête.

« Oui ? »

Pansy Parkinson entra.

« Professeur Rogue, je suis désolée de vous déranger en plein travail, mais c'est urgent, on a besoin de vous ! »

Elle le regarda avec un air angoissé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Rogue se leva, et prit sa baguette.

« C'est … » Pansy avait l'air terriblement inquiète. « C'est Diane … Elle a besoin de vous … »

Rogue se tourna vers elle d'un air sérieux, et lui demanda d'un ton neutre qui cachait mal sa nervosité : « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle … Elle devient folle !!! On a besoin de vous, il faut la soigner ! »

Rogue la regardait fixement. « En quoi pensez vous que je puisse vous aider ? »

Pansy tremblait de plus en plus et se tordait les mains de nervosité. « Elle … Elle n'a pas besoin de soins … Vous pouvais sûrement l'aider, vous la connaissez bien … Il faut l'aider … mentalement … »

« Emmenez moi jusqu'à elle. »

Pansy s'exécuta. En chemin, Rogue lui demanda : « Mais qu'a-t-elle fait au juste ? Qu'a-t-elle ? »

Pansy lui dit d'un ton triste : « Depuis trois jours, depuis qu'elle a … sauté, elle est de plus en plus bizarre … elle dit des choses de plus en plus insensées, et fait des choses de plus en plus violentes … Et ce matin … elle … elle a égorgé son chat, et s'est mise à le manger, cru … elle avait du sang partout … et Drago a essayé de lui parler, mais elle l'a juste … embrassé et lui a claqué la porte au nez … »

Rogue s'arrêta.

« Et tu voudrais me faire croire à ces sornettes ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Et il fit demi-tour.

Pansy lui courut après et le rattrapa par la manche.

« Non, je vous jure que ce n'est pas un mensonge !!! » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « C'est vrai, je vous en supplie, elle a besoin de vous !!! »

Rogue s'arrêta et la dévisagea. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis reprit le chemin du quartier des Serpentards.

En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles, il aperçut un attroupement autour de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci était agenouillé devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et regardait dans le vide.

Pas un bruit ne retentissait, excepté des bruits de coups et des rires provenant de l'intérieur.

Tous les gens autour étaient immobiles, essayant de comprendre, écoutant …

Quand Rogue arriva, le cercle autour de Drago s'agrandit et s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Drago leva la tête, le regard vague, et dit d'un voix éteinte : « Elle est morte … »

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et le prit par les épaules.

Ses doigts se crispaient nerveusement sur la robe de Drago, et il le regardait intensément : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Drago répondit de la même voix éteinte : « Elle a disparu, elle est morte, ce n'est plus elle … »

Rogue le secoua violemment : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds !!! »

Drago baissa la tête : « Elle a perdu la raison … »

Rogue se leva, et, laissant Drago sur le seuil, il entra. Il se retourna tout de suite, et ferma la porte, pour qu'aucun élève ne voie ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Quand il se retourna et vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la pièce, il défaillit.

Toute la pièce était sens dessus dessous. Un lit renversé, le grand miroir brisé en plusieurs endroits, tous les tiroirs vidés, tout semblait avoir été jeté dans tous les sens. Diane était là, lui tournant le dos, debout au milieu de la pièce, nue, couverte de sang séché, les cheveux rouges de sang … Mais du sang frais, qui lui coulait le long des cheveux, sur le visage, dans le cou. Elle tenait son poignet droit sur son crâne. Une grosse entaille lui parcourait le bras droit, et du sang en coulait abondamment sur ses cheveux.

Rogue resta quelque secondes stupéfait, incapable de bouger. Puis il se ressaisit, et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit le poignet, et la retourna vers lui. Elle le regarda d'un air dément, et lui sourit. Puis elle s'effondra. Le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure. Rogue s'agenouilla à côté du corps inerte de Diane, et appela Pansy.

« Pansy, va me chercher des bandes et du coton à l'infirmerie. Amène aussi une lotion de Pyromandragore … Mais n'amène surtout pas Madame Pomfresh, même si elle insiste ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Pansy, les yeux ronds, ébahie devant ce spectacle horrible, répondit d'un voix faible : « Oui … J'y vais … »

Et elle partit en courant.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les bandes, le coton, et un flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge opaque.

Rogue la renvoya, et, après avoir fermé la chambre à clé, entreprit de bander sa blessure. Pendant qu'il nettoyait la blessure avec la lotion de Pyromandragore, il regarda autour de lui.

Tout était couvert de sang. Des papiers avaient volé un peu partout, et les meubles avaient été jetés sur le sol.

Quant à Diane, elle était couverte de sang elle aussi, et paraissait si blanche … Il se rappela aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis trois jours … Peut-être n'avait-elle pas mangé depuis … Dans ce cas, avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, c'était même impressionnant qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie plus tôt … Rogue posa son regard sur un relief sur la peau de Diane. Comme un dessin. Mais couvert de sang, il était presque invisible. Rogue essuya le haut de la cuisse de Diane. La croûte de sang séché qui le recouvrait s'effrita, découvrant ainsi …

Rogue en eut le souffle coupé … La marque des Ténèbres !!! Il tourna son regard vers son propre bras, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas … Quand il regarda à nouveau Diane, il vit ses yeux clairs le regarder avec tristesse et résignation.

« Il m'a violé … Je ne voulais pas, mais maintenant, j'ai une part de lui dans mon sang … » Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

Le visage de Rogue affichait un air de compassion et de douleur. « Je suis désolé … Mais … Pourquoi ? » Son doigt effleura la marque sur la jambe de Diane.

« Par vengeance … par amour … »

Elle s'arrêta puis reprit … « Je ne suis pas folle, même si tout le monde le pense … Je veux juste … juste mourir … mais je ne peux pas … il ne veut pas … il m'a dit qu'il me garderait en vie aussi longtemps que je lui serais utile … Mais je veux mourir … »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son corps tout entier rayonnait d'une infinie mélancolie.

« J'ai perdu mon amour, ma dignité, mon être … Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin dont se servent les autres … »

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues de Rogue. « Et tu espérais qu'en perdant ton sang, ils auraient moins d'emprise sur toi … »

Elle le regarda d'un air épuisé, et ferma les yeux en signe d'approbation. « Lui, en tout cas … Je ne veux plus de ce sang, de son sang … »

« Mais que t'a-t-il fait ? » Rogue la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

Une larme coula le long de la tempe de Diane. « Il avait besoin de moi pour porter sa descendance … Et c'est fait … »

* * *

Hermione courait. 

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle courait, suivant l'homme qui courait devant elle. Elle était si heureuse d'être avec lui qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention aux trois hommes qui les poursuivaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une clairière, et se cachèrent dans le creux de la vieille souche d'un grand chêne. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent, voyant qu'ils les avaient perdu. Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes, passant à plusieurs reprises devant la cachette providentielle d'Hermione et de l'homme. Mais quand, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un animal passa dans les sous-bois de l'autre côté de la clairière, les trois hommes, croyant qu'ils étaient là-bas, coururent dans la forêt à la poursuite de ce qu'ils croyaient être leurs fugitifs.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de l'homme. Elle était si bien comme ça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pu se trouver en sa compagnie, seul à seul. Ils s'étaient écrits pendant tout ce temps, mais ça ne remplaçait pas le contact physique et visuel. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un noir profond. Comme elle aimait quand il la regardait comme ça ! En plus, rien que d'être en sa compagnie lui donnait des frissons … Il n'était quand même pas n'importe qui … Il était le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre … Le mystérieux et dangereux Sirius Black !

Eh oui, ils étaient amants, depuis à peine quelques mois, bien qu'il lui semblait que cela faisait des éternités qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lui était complètement envoûté par elle. Dès la première fois, qu'ils s'étaient vu, il s'était juré de tout faire pour la revoir. Malheureusement pour Hermione, ce n'est pas à elle qu'il pensait en disant cela, mais à la jeune fille à l'allure de fantôme qu'il avait aperçu il y a trois mois, alors qu'elle se baladait, une nuit, habillée d'une grande cape lui donnant des allures de vampire. Elle était descendue du chemin menant au manoir des Malefoy. Il en avait donc déduit qu'elle était une connaissance de Drago, peut-être même plus qu'une simple connaissance …

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Hermione leva la tête.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton affectueux.

Sirius, le regard dans le vague, lui répondit : « Non, ça va … Ne t'en fais pas pour moi … »

Elle lui sourit, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sirius posa sa main sur ses cheveux. « Quand même, je suis un monstre … » pensa-t-il « Hermione ne pense qu'à moi, et moi, je la laisse tomber comme ça … Je suis horrible de ne pas être honnête avec elle … Mais je l'aime … Je l'adore, elle est si gentille, affectueuse, agréable … Je l'aime d'un amour tendre … Alors que cette fille … C'est un amour passionnel, un sentiment violent qui me déchire le cœur … Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop en espérer en ce qui la concerne … » Et il entoura tendrement Hermione de ses bras.

* * *

Rogue n'arrivait plus à respirer. Diane … enceinte … de Voldemort !!! 

Il s'assit, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il voulut parler, mais Diane fut plus rapide. « C'est pour ça, en perdant mon sang, j'espérais tuer ce monstre qui grandissait en moi, et si je mourait avec, et bien tant pis … »

Un air déterminé et à la fois désespéré se lisait sur son visage.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la main dans les siennes.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, Diane … Il y a des gens qui t'aiment … Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir, par respect pour eux, pour leur amour … »

Diane eut l'air révoltée. « Et qu'est ce que ça change pour moi ? Malgré leur amour, j'ai quand même trop souffert ! Cet amour ne m'a pas sauvé, je crois !!! Malgré tous les sentiments que vous avez eux pour moi, ça ne les a pas empêché de me prendre pour une poupée de chiffon, sans état d'âme, un jouet avec lequel s'amuser sans aucune conséquence !!! »

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul. « … ça ne LES a pas empêché … ? »

Diane eut un air dégoûté. « Eh oui, ça, personne ne le sait, mais en l'espace de cinq jours, j'ai été violée deux fois, je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide, j'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, j'ai étripé mon propre chat et j'ai perdu la moitié de mon sang …… »

Rogue resta bouche bée. « Violée DEUX FOIS ??!!! »

Diane démêla une mèche de cheveux rouge de sang, en répondant d'un voix distraite : « Tous les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas des anges … »

Rogue devint rouge de fureur : « QUI ?!! Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça !!! »

Diane le regarda avec un petit sourire … « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ta maison … Mais je ne peux te révéler son nom … Sinon, il y aurait un meurtre dans l'heure qui suit … Et c'est moi qui veux le tuer de mes mains … »

**Chapitre IX : Le retour à la paix …**

Harry sursauta. Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait, assis dans un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu l'heure avancer. C'était l'heure de son cours de Métamorphoses. Il se leva, s'étendit, et monta chercher ses affaires au dortoir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait un jour à faire toutes ces choses de la vie quotidienne avec un poids si lourd sur la conscience. Car il ne savait toujours pas ce que devenait Diane, et les paroles de McGonagall ne soulageaient pas ses angoisses. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa chute. Et l'air qu'arborait Malefoy en ce moment ne présageait rien de bon.

« Il n'empêche qu'on pourrait me mettre au courant ! McGonagall et Dumbledore ne savent pas ce que je lui ai fait, ils savent juste que j'ai essayé de la sauver, alors ils auraient pu m'avertir de ce qu'elle devenait ! »

Une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Et s'ils n'étaient pas au courant ? »

McGonagall avait bien dit que le professeur Rogue s'occupait d'elle, alors peut être que McGonagall ne savait rien … Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui s'occupait de Serpentard, mais bien Rogue. Cela paraissait logique.

« Je devrais peut être lui parler. Il ne m'aime peut être pas, mais il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. Ca peut lui paraître normal que je m'inquiète pour elle, elle a quand même essayé de se suicider devant moi … »

Il prit le chemin de la salle de Métamorphoses.

« Oui, j'irais lui parler avant midi. »

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la salle de cours de Métamorphoses, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Celle-ci, ne regardant pas devant elle, lui fonça dessus. Les livres qu'elle tenait en main s'éparpillèrent dans tout le couloir. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry, et avec un regard triste et nerveux, comme si elle cherchait à être dure malgré sa tristesse et sa gène, elle lui lança : « Tu pourrais pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches ? Ou peut être que ça t'es égal de faire du mal aux autres ? »

Elle commença à ramasser ces livres. Mais quand elle posa la main sur son livre de Potions, elle s'aperçut que Harry l'avait déjà en main. Il la regardait avec un air désolé, et lui tendit deux livres avec un sourire timide.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais très bien que tu ne me pardonneras pas pour tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux que tu saches que j'en suis vraiment désolé, et que je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi, parce que je sais que tu en souffres beaucoup … »

Hermione baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

« Tu sais, si je pouvais modifier le passé, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il ne se passe pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai tellement honte que je serais prêt à m'ouvrir les veines maintenant, si cela pouvait arranger quoi que ce soit … »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

« Mais sache que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et que pour me faire pardonner, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi … »

Hermione se jeta à son cou, des larmes inondant ses joues.

« Je te pardonne ! Je te pardonne ! Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu te le dire avant ! Mais j'étais tellement triste pour Diane, et puis … tu me faisais peur ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, alors je me suis dis que tu étais devenu un autre Harry, avec lequel je n'avais rien à voir. Oh, si seulement tout cela ne s'était pas passé !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout ça arrive !!! »

Il la serra un peu plus fort, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Puis il la lâcha et l'aida à se relever. Elle tremblait. Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, puis, la soutenant sur son épaule, l'accompagna jusqu'en Métamorphoses.

* * *

Diane se leva. Le décor qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui rappelait le jour de sa tentative de suicide, et de tout ce qui s'en suivit. L'infirmerie était presque vide, mis à part un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui dormait un peu plus loin. Rogue entra. 

« Tu t'es réveillée. »

Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur son lit.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui répondit d'une voix assurée : « Oui, je vais mieux. J'ai les idées plus claires, et j'ai un but à atteindre. Cela me permettra de me focaliser là-dessus, au lieu de dire et de faire n'importe quoi … »

Rogue parut surpris : « Ah oui ? Et quel est ce but ? »

« J'ai un maître, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est lui qui donne les ordres, je ne les choisis pas, et je n'ai pas le droit de les révéler ! »

Rogue soupira.

« J'en suis navré pour toi. Mais j'attends toujours des réponses à mes questions ! »

Diane leva un sourcil. « Lesquelles ? »

Rogue s'assit sur le lit en face. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de t'allier avec Voldemort, et qui d'autre t'a violé à part lui !!! »

Diane sourit, et lui répondit en tressant une mèche de cheveux : « Je ne peux pas répondre à la deuxième question, je pense que tu t'en doutes … Et à la première, je peux seulement te dire que j'ai fait ça par désespoir … Par vengeance et par colère … Que tout cela te semble obscure est normal. Je ne peux pas te révéler maintenant ce qui s'est passé, mais sache que tu seras mis au courant avant la fin … »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. De quelle fin parlait-t-elle ?

Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta : « Tu n'as rien à craindre pour moi. Je vais mieux, tout va mieux, et le présent va suivre son cours normalement. Je suis de nouveau moi, et tu peux me faire confiance. Je m'occuperais de moi dorénavant, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'en faire. »

Elle fit mine de se lever.

« Je vais rassurer mon frère, il doit être dans un de ces états ! Le pauvre, je le comprends ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Rogue la prit par le bras.

« Reste couchée, tu dois te reposer. Je vais te le chercher. »

Diane s'allongea sans rechigner.

« Merci … »

* * *

Harry arriva devant la Grande Salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, encore un peu hanté par la réaction d'Hermione, et par ce qu'elle lui avait dit (« Je me suis dis que tu étais devenu un autre Harry »), il en oublia presque qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ayant suivi les autres, il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun appétit que devant la porte de la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait des conversations et des rires. Il y reconnut certaines voix – Neville en train de rire à une blague de Seamus, Hermione discutant avec Ron … Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler, et comme il n'avait pas faim, il décida d'aller voir Rogue. 

« Je me suis promis d'aller le voir pour prendre des nouvelles de Diane. Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. »

Car bien que décidé, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir son professeur de Potions. Il avait la terrible impression que celui-ci lisait dans les esprits, et aller le voir avec une conscience coupable comme celle de Harry à cet instant n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se rassurer.

« Il faut que je le fasse. »

Harry allait se mettre en route, quand Ron l'attrapa par le bras.

« Harry … dit Ron visiblement essoufflé. Où tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout ! Hedwige t'a ramené ça ! »

Ron lui tendit un petit paquet de papier froissé, sur lequel était écrit d'une main maladroite : « Pour Harry / Confidentiel »

Harry le prit en main. Le paquet pesait lourd, malgré sa taille, il devait sûrement contenir un objet en métal.

Ron leva la tête vers Harry avec un grand sourire, et lui demanda s'il voulait se joindre à eux.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, désolé. Je crois que je vais retourner au dortoir. »

Ron, visiblement déçu, lui répondit : « Tu ne manges plus rien depuis quelques jours … Tu es tout pâle ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller mieux dans les prochains jours … Bon appétit ! »

« Merci ! » Et il disparut par la porte de la Grande Salle.

Harry soupira, mit le paquet dans sa poche, et se mit en route pour le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Alors qu'il descendait vers le bureau de Rogue, il entendit une voix glaciale et sèche lui demander : « Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?!! »

Il se retourna. Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée des cachots, un bocal contenant une pâte visqueuse verte à la main.

« Je … J'étais venu vous parler … »

Rogue prit un air dédaigneux : « J'espère que c'est important, je n'ai pas la moindre minute à perdre avec des idioties ! »

Harry rougit, et, confus, demanda : « Eh bien, je … j'étais venu vous demander des nouvelles de Diane, vu qu'elle est votre él … »

« Si ce n'est que pour cela, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir ! Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même cet après-midi ! »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira : « Elle revient en cours ? »

Rogue le regarda d'un air sévère et descendit à son bureau : « Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas être indéfiniment absente ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser … »

Et il claqua la porte.

* * *

Drago ouvrit la porte. Sa sœur l'attendait, assise sur son lit, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine apparente à travers sa chemise de nuit légèrement transparente. 

Drago sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Il déglutit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face.

« Drago ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé … Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir été pleinement lucide pendant ces moments-là … J'étais un peu … autre … et j'ai fait des choses insensées … J'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle lui avait pris une main entre les siennes, et elle sentait son pouls augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui caressait la main.

« Bien sûr que je t'excuse ! Je comprends ce que tu as fait, vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! D'ailleurs, je me suis promis que je te vengerais ! » Son regard se fit plus insistant. « Je ne lui permettrais plus jamais ne serait-ce que de te regarder ! »

Diane se mit à rire. « Mais de son rire glacial habituel, pas de ce rire dément que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête. » pensa Drago. Cette pensée le rassura.

« Je ne suis pas morte, Drago ! Je peux très bien me venger toute seule ! Et c'est ce que je vais faire, d'ailleurs ! »

Elle le regarda droit de dans les yeux, et dit d'un ton décidé : « Il va souffrir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai trouvé le moyen de le faire regretter ses actes ! »

Drago s'effraya d'abord un peu devant l'air cruel de sa sœur, puis sourit : « Oui, il le mérite ! Je te fais confiance pour ça ! Moi, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, si c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui !!! »

Diane lui sourit en retour, et Drago se leva.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. Repose-toi ! »

« A cet après-midi ! Je serais de retour en cours ! »

Drago se retourna et lui sourit, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Rogue pesta. Cette « gelée de mémoire » avait bien enregistrée leur conversation, mais rien ne lui permettait de soupçonner quelqu'un en particulier. Et il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien … 

Alors qu'il allait rentrer à son bureau, il tomba sur Harry, qui s'inquiétait pour Diane.

« Avec son empathie et son « cœur généreux », il doit être malade depuis qu'elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre devant lui. »

Il lui répondit le plus froidement qu'il pût, et rentra dans son bureau.

* * *

Ron entra dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Les conversations allaient bon train, comme Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé, et Ron remarqua que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. 

Assis à l'avant avec Harry, il ne voyait pas ce que tout le monde regardait. Neville lui tapa sur l'épaule, et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Eh Ron, Diane est revenue ! »

Ron se retourna … et sursauta quand il vit celle qu'il considérait comme une belle fille au début de l'année.

Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les joues creusées, les yeux cerclés de noir par la fatigue, et … des cicatrices ? Ron n'était pas sûr …

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'elle a sur la joue ? »

Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, et lui répondit d'un air horrifié : « Des cicatrices ! On dirait qu'elle a eut le visage tailladé ! »

Ron se retourna vers elle et pensa la même chose : un long trait rouge foncé lui barrait le côté droit du visage, de la tempe jusqu'au menton, un autre lui fendait la lèvre inférieure, et un troisième lui coupait l'œil gauche verticalement, touchant ainsi l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette gauche. De nombreuses autres petites coupures étaient éparpillées sur son visage et son cou.

Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux en cachaient une grande partie. Ron remarqua que ses cheveux, d'habitude d'un extraordinaire éclat, étaient ternes et pendaient lamentablement le long de son visage meurtri. Elle portait une robe de mage noir, dont le décolleté révélait une bonne partie de ce que toute personne bien élevée aurait caché. Ses amples manches noires traînaient jusqu'à terre.

Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention à tous les gens qui la regardait, et esquissait de temps en temps un sourire.

Et puis, alors qu'Harry s'était retourné vers elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire des plus cruels qu'elle pût.

Ron, qui avait assisté à ça, murmura à Harry après qu'ils se soient retournés : « Elle m'a l'air d'aller mieux, non ? Elle te déteste de nouveau ! »

Et il se mit à rire.

Harry le regarda d'un air inquiet : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, là ! »

Il jeta un regard discret derrière lui, et vit Diane le regarder en souriant.

« Finalement, je crois que je vais regretter qu'elle aille mieux ! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait mal, mais pas seulement à cause des problèmes de sa sœur … Le soir, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se mettait à se souvenir de choses … qu'il n'avait pas vécu … Il « savait » que ces images, ces sons, ces sensations étaient des souvenirs, mais pas les siens … Cela lui faisait peur … 

Il voyait du sang, du feu, des ombres tout autour de lui … tout était flou … il avait mal, une douleur horrible dans la tête, au bas du ventre et dans les jambes … et il avait peur, extrêmement peur … il ne savait pas de quoi, ni pourquoi … Il devait s'enfuir, mais quand il essayait, tout devenait noir, et « ça » l'arrêtait … Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus souffrir … Son esprit, ses pensées se brouillaient, et puis de nouveau du sang, du feu, des ombres …

Et quand il se réveillait, Drago avait des larmes plein les yeux, transpirait, et son cœur battait à un rythme infernal …

Durant la journée, il tenait à peine debout avec le peu de sommeil qu'il avait … Et le soir, il angoissait à l'idée de dormir …

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le mal de tête qu'il ressentait dans son rêve ne le lâchait pas pendant la journée non plus …

Alors qu'il arrivait en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il remarqua un attroupement d'élèves devant la porte de la salle. Des élèves de Serpentard principalement, mais plus jeunes que lui.

« Dégagez ! Vous gênez le passage ! »

Les élèves s'écartèrent. Drago entra, et comprit la raison de cet attroupement … Diane était revenue, et après ce qui s'était passé dans son dortoir, tous les élèves voulaient la voir.

Elle était habillée de manière particulièrement provocante, d'autant plus que mettre une robe de mage noir en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal n'était pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

Drago s'assit à coté de Goyle, un air amusé sur le visage. « Elle a quand même un sacré caractère … »

* * *

Lupin entra, posa son sac sur le bureau, et dit avec enthousiasme : « Bonjour tout le monde ! Sortez vos baguettes, aujourd'hui, nous ferons des travaux pratiques ! » 

Puis son regard balaya la classe, avant de tomber sur Diane, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il eut l'air surpris, et assez choqué quand il la vit, et dit en bégayant : « Mais … mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!! Vous avez été dispensée de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal !!! Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Et que signifie cet accoutrement ? »

Diane eut l'air vexée, répondit d'une voix dure : « Cet « accoutrement » est une robe qui a appartenue à mon arrière-grand-mère, Lisabeth Trempton, alias « Miss Trempton, la Mort sanglante » que vous devez sûrement connaître pour l'avoir étudiée en Histoire de la Magie ! »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, et Lupin parut pétrifié sur place.

« Quant à ce qui m'amène ici, je vais vous donner deux raisons. Dernièrement, j'ai découvert que j'avais quelques lacunes en Défense contre les forces du Mal, et que quelques cours ne me feraient pas le moindre mal … » Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry. « Et pour vos travaux pratiques, je me suis dis que cela serait nettement plus intéressant pour vos élèves d'avoir à se défendre contre un vrai « danger » que juste contre des mannequins, ou contre des monstres en peluche ! »

Lupin eut l'air horrifié. « Non mais … ça va pas, non ? Vous êtes folle ? Je ne peux pas exposer mes élèves à de vrais dangers !!! J'ai la responsabilité de votre sécurité à tous, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre dans une situation à risque ! »

Diane sourit et haussa les épaules : « Bien, comme il vous plaira … Tant pis pour vous … »

Lupin la regarda méchamment, et commença son cours.

**Chapitre X : Sortie et découvertes**

Le soir même furent affichées dans le Hall les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. La première sortie tombait quatre jours plus tard, et tout le monde faisait déjà ses plans pour la journée.

Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron pendant le dîner. Tout le monde autour ne parlait plus que de cette sortie.

« J'ai hâte d'y être ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aux Trois Balais ! La

Bièraubeurre me manque !!! »

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air réprobateur : « Toi, de toute façon, tu ne pense qu'à manger et à boire ! Il y a encore des choses à voir à Pré-au-Lard à part les Trois Balais, et Honeydukes ! »

« C'est vrai, il y a les farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, aussi ! » répondit Ron en rigolant.

Hermione parut surprise, puis haussa les épaules : « J'aurais dû m'en douter … »

Harry la regarda en souriant : « N'essaye pas de nous faire croire que les Trois Balais, Honeydukes et Zonko te déplaisent !!! Toi aussi, tu es contente quand on y va, et c'est vachement plus drôle qu'une visite guidée des vieilles maisons de Pré-au-Lard ! »

Hermione rougit : « Oui, c'est bon, j'avoue … Mais, j'aimerais quand même une fois faire le tour de Pré-au-Lard pour voir un peu la ville en entier, et pas juste les boutiques … »

« Bon, d'accord, on ira faire un tour, mais pas toute la journée, OK ? »

Hermione sourit : « Ca marche ! »

* * *

Harry rentra tard au dortoir ce soir-là. Il avait passé la soirée à travailler, pour rattraper le retard de ces derniers jours. 

« Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Diane, et à toute cette histoire, au moins pour un temps … On a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il faut que je me concentre un peu plus sur mes devoirs … » essaya-t-il de se convaincre, tout en sachant que ce n'était que de l'auto persuasion …

Mais l'état de Diane l'avait tout de même inquiété. D'où venait ses cicatrices, et que s'était-il passé ces derniers jours ? Drago avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, lui aussi.

« Il était pâle et avait l'air fatigué … En même temps, je comprendrais qu'il n'aille pas bien en ce moment, avec tout ce qui arrive à sa sœur … »

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la Salle commune, déserte à cette heure-ci.

« Moi aussi, je dois sûrement avoir mauvaise mine en ce moment … Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne mange plus, je ne dors pas beaucoup, et pendant la journée, je ne fait que courir d'un bout à l'autre du château pour savoir ce qui se passe … »

Il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil, et se mit à monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs quand soudain, mettant la main dans sa poche, il se souvint de son mystérieux colis.

« Cela fait un moment que je l'ai dans la poche … Je ne m'en souvenais même plus … Qui a donc pu m'envoyer ça ? »

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il entra discrètement, puis s'installa sur son lit afin d'ouvrir le mystérieux colis.

« Je me demande ce qu'il contient. C'est lourd … »

Il commença à ouvrir le paquet en prenant garde de ne pas déchirer le papier pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il découvrit alors l'objet le plus étrange qu'il lui fut donné d'observer : c'était une sphère rempli d'une fumée d'un gris-violet très clair, et où flottaient différentes formes assez floues.

Harry l'approcha de son visage et fut alors surpris d'entendre des sons, très faibles provenant de la sphère. Il essaya de voir plus distinctement ce qu'elle contenait : la fumée paraissait très dense et les volutes qui se formaient ressemblaient aux vagues d'une mer agitée par un ouragan. Dans cet océan de brouillard, il parvint à distinguer une fine spirale rouge qui semblait s'aplatir, puis s'étirer jusqu'à toucher les bords de la sphère. A l'intérieur et autour de cette spirale flottaient des cubes, des pyramides et des sphères de couleurs sombres, sur lesquelles se reflétaient des visages et des silhouettes inconnues. Il y voyait des gens crier, d'autres rire ou pleurer, et les _entendait_ ! Très faiblement, des voix lui parvenaient, prononçant des mots dans des langues inconnues. De temps en temps, il lui semblait comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Il posa la boule sur son oreiller, et s'allongea à côté, collant son oreille sur elle, écoutant et essayant de comprendre ce qui se racontait.

« Eh, Harry, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil. Ce ne pouvait pas déjà être le matin … Il était si fatigué …

Il referma les yeux, et s'enfonça sous sa couette comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Mais quel fainéant ! Debout, c'est l'heure ! Allez, lève-toi ! »

Seamus sauta sur le lit et se mit à frapper Harry avec son oreiller. « Allez, allez, debout ! »

Harry lui répondit en lui lançant le sien, puis se releva péniblement.

Ron et Seamus sortirent de la chambre en riant, laissant Harry seul.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il était brûlant. Il mit ses lunettes et se leva. Il était encore fatigué.

« Ca m'apprendra à me coucher si tard … » murmura-t-il alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de chambre.

Puis il repensa à l'étrange objet qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il se mit à le chercher dans le lit, mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Il se baissa pour regarder sous le lit quand Ron entra.

« Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Dépêche-toi, on t'attend ! »

Harry soupira. « J'arrive tout de suite … »

« Tu nous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, ok ? » dit Ron en sortant.

« Ouais, à tout de suite ! » lança Harry.

Il passa son bras sous le lit, et tomba sur la boule en verre.

« Elle était là … Elle a dû tomber pendant la nuit …J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas cassée. Je vais l'amener à Hermione, elle saura sans doute ce que c'est … »

Il se leva, et mit la boule dans son sac.

Puis il s'habilla et se prépara, et descendit rejoindre Ron et Seamus dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Pré-au-Lard. 

Les élèves arrivaient par groupes et se dispersaient dans toute la ville. Beaucoup s'arrêtaient aux Trois-Balais ; les élèves plus jeunes, excités par cette sortie, couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Quelques enfants regardaient avec envie la vitrine de chez Honeydukes, un autre courait après une petite fille avec une araignée en plastique enchantée dans la main …

Tout le monde rigolait, et le village respirait la joie et la bonne humeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent aux alentours de 11h, alors que le soleil était encore pâle et que la température grimpait doucement. Il faisait beau pour ce milieu du mois de Décembre, mais le temps était particulièrement froid et sec. La couche de neige qui tapissait le sol du village était recouverte d'une fine couche de gel qui craquait sous les pas des jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

Vêtus de longues robes épaisses et d'écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison, ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione leur avait fait promettre que cette année, ils visiteraient Pré-Au-Lard de manière plus approfondie, car elle voulait vérifier certains détails dont on parlait dans les livres d'histoire.

Et puis, sans le dire aux autres, elle avait l'intention de trouver un endroit où discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Bien qu'elle s'entende à nouveau avec Harry, elle angoissait à l'idée que Ron apprenne l'histoire de manière trop brutale ou par d'autres personnes. Elle savait que, si elle avait réagi ainsi, Ron réagirait sans doute beaucoup plus, car bien qu'il n'en parle pas, elle savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup Diane, mais surtout qu'il aurait du mal à accepter l'idée de Harry ait pu faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Alors que son esprit était entièrement occupé par ces angoisses, ils arrivèrent devant une toute petite maison tout au bout du village. Cette maison mauve était haute d'à peu près 1m40, et était entourée par un minuscule jardin. Hermione leur avait demandé de faire un passage par cette maison car elle voulait vérifier la légende que l'on racontait à son sujet.

Hermione commença : « Cette maison est connue pour être celle d'un nain de jardin. Vous savez, chez les Moldus, dans certains jardins, on trouve des petites statuettes en forme de nains jardiniers. La légende raconte que ces nains se réveillent les soirs de Pleine Lune et s'occupent des plantes du jardin dans lequel ils vivent. Et on raconte également qu'un jour, un nain, qui vivait dans le jardin d'une famille nombreuse, en a eu marre de voir les plantes se faire maltraiter par les enfants. Le soir de la Pleine Lune, il déplanta toutes les fleurs, toutes les plantes, tous les arbustes du jardin, et les replanta dans les jardins environnants avec la complicité des nains des jardins voisins. Puis il vint s'installer à Pré-Au-Lard, dans cette maison. On raconte que plus rien ne repoussa jamais dans le jardin de cette famille … »

« Hum … Et je suppose que tu veux aller discuter de tout ça avec ce nain ? » bailla Ron.

« Non, ce n'est qu'une légende, et il semblerait que même l'existence de ce nain soit incertaine. Je voudrais essayer de voir si quelqu'un a effectivement habité ici un jour, ou si cette maison a toujours été déserte. »

« Si cette maison a toujours été déserte, pourquoi aurait-elle été construite ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien … Cette histoire était très racontée à une certaine époque, et on peut supposer que cette maison ait pu être construite pour attirer les touristes … »

Hermione sentit quelque chose qui lui mordillait le mollet. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement : un gros chien noir sautillait de joie dans la neige.

« Sirius ! » s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Le chien aboya doucement, et commença à tirer sur le manteau de Harry. Puis il couru vers un petit sentier qui menait dans la forêt, et se retourna pour attendre les trois adolescents.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au milieu de la forêt où ils se réfugièrent dans une petite grotte aménagée par Sirius. Celui-ci reprit sa forme humaine, et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sirius ! Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu étais rentré ? »

« Je … Je suis rentré il y a très peu de temps, et je savais que vous alliez bientôt venir à Pré-Au-Lard, alors je ne voulais pas risquer de vous envoyer un hibou … »

« Tu as eu raison ! Sirius, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, et en bonne santé ! »

Sirius et les trois jeunes discutèrent pendant le reste de la journée. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait depuis leur dernière rencontre, ses voyages et ses découvertes. Le seul passage de son histoire qu'il garda secret, ce sont ses régulières visites à Poudlard pour voir Hermione.

Elle souriait d'ailleurs de temps en temps, sachant qu'il était obligé de mentir pour garder leur relation secrète. Lui la regardait avec un peu d'angoisse, et baissait les yeux quand il croisait son regard. Elle pensait qu'il était gêné de devoir mentir ainsi à Harry. Mais elle était loin de la vérité …

Vers 17h, alors que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel, ils sortirent de la grotte et décidèrent de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard, le retour à Poudlard étant officiellement prévu à 18h.

Mais lorsque Hermione sortit de la grotte, Sirius la retint par la manche.

« Il faudrait que je te parle … »

Hermione fit signe à Ron et à Harry de partir, et promit de les retrouver avant le retour à Poudlard.

Elle retourna dans la grotte et se blottit contre Sirius. « Tu voulais vraiment me parler, ou tu voulais simplement qu'on soit seuls ? »

Sirius la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui : « Non, il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Hermione s'inquiéta en voyant son visage angoissé et ses yeux fuyant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? »

« Je … Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça … Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste là … »

* * *

17h. 

Drago se dépêcha d'entrer dans la dernière boutique du village. Il avait promis à sa sœur de lui ramener des cadeaux, car elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner pendant cette sortie. Il trouva ça assez injuste que leur père n'ait pas signé son autorisation de sortie, car il estimait qu'elle était à Poudlard uniquement pour travailler, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'amuser. Il fit le tour de la boutique qui vendait des vêtements d'hiver, et s'arrêta devant une paire de gants en velours vert foncé qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. « Ca lui irait parfaitement … J'espère que ça lui plaira … ».

Il lui pris aussi un serre-taille noir et une robe d'hiver avec des laçages dans le dos, et passa à la caisse.

Alors qu'il retournait vers les Trois Balais où l'attendait Crabe et Goyle, il aperçut Harry et Ron qui discutaient dans un coin, Harry tenant une drôle de sphère dans sa main.

Cet objet lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha discrètement, et se cacha derrière une haie pour écouter leur conversation.

« … des voix sortaient de ce truc, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle disaient … Je me suis endormi trop vite, et quand je me suis réveillé, les voix avaient disparu … »

« C'est étrange quand même, je n'avais jamais vu cet objet avant » fit la voix de Ron. « Et puis cette spirale rouge à l'intérieur est assez bizarre … En plus, si l'expéditeur était anonyme, on ne peut pas savoir ses intentions, pourquoi il t'a envoyé ça … Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux, mais il vaudrait mieux demander l'avis d'un professeur, ce serait plus prudent … »

Quand il entendait parler d'une spirale rouge, Drago eut un déclic : ce que Harry tenait dans ses mains, c'était un Décrypteur de Rêves ! Un objet très ancien dont son père lui avait parlé, et qui avait le pouvoir de faire visionner à quelqu'un ses propres rêves pendant la journée …

Mais comment Potter avait-il pu obtenir cet objet ? Il avait parlé d'un « expéditeur anonyme » … Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé ? Mais qui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Soudain Drago eut une pensée qui le fit sourire : peu importe les raisons de la présence de ce Décrypteur dans les mains de Harry, tout ce qui importait, c'est que cet objet finisse dans ses mains à lui, et rapidement … Ainsi, il pourrait enfin comprendre ces rêves atroces qui l'empêchaient de dormir, et qui lui donnaient une terrible migraine …

Il _fallait_qu'il ait cet objet, le plus vite possible …

« Je demanderais à ma sœur, elle saura sûrement m'aider … »

**Chapitre XI : Rechute**

Hermione était assise au bord du lac, sur un rocher. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, regardant la surface noire et douce de l'eau. Il était déjà 22h, et tout le monde la cherchait …

Mais peu lui importait. Elle entendait de temps en temps appeler son nom, elle voyait les torches des gens qui la cherchait, mais quand quelqu'un s'approchait, elle se cachait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve, elle voulait rester seule.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé … Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre hésitation, il avait l'air tellement heureux avec elle … Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ?

Elle prit une petite pierre près d'elle et le jeta avec violence dans l'eau. L'impact créa des grosses ondes qui se propagèrent sur la surface noire jusqu'à perte de vue.

Elle regarda l'eau avec insistance, pendant un long moment. Elle entendait les voix des gens derrière elle qui s'éloignaient. « Ils ont abandonné, ils ne viendront plus … »

Cette pensée fut comme un déclic chez elle, et elle oublia alors tout le reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, sa douleur, et le lac sombre qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini.

Ses larmes se calmèrent peu à peu, son esprit se vida de toute pensée, de tout doute.

Et c'est ainsi, guidée seulement par sa détresse, qu'elle avança petit à petit dans l'onde noire et glacée …

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Ron et Harry cherchaient Hermione, mais en vain … 

Elle leur avait promis de les rejoindre, mais ils avaient attendu, et attendu, sans aucun signe de vie de sa part. Ils avaient prévenu les professeurs et un certain nombre d'élèves, personne ne l'avait vu nulle part. On se mit à la chercher partout, dans tout le village, dans les alentours, dans le parc, dans la forêt … Aucune réponse.

Il était 22h. Il faisait très froid, et les élèves grelottaient. Hagrid arriva près d'un groupe d'élève et leur conseilla de rentrer.

Harry et Ron cherchaient non loin de là. Harry entendit Hagrid arriver, et alla à sa rencontre.

« Hagrid, est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Non, ni ceux que j'avais envoyé près du lac, ni ceux qui cherchent dans le parc … McGonagall m'a dit que les gens du village cherchaient encore, mais qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'espoir … »

« Mais où est-elle passée … », murmura Harry, le visage rongé par l'angoisse.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner au château vous aussi. Vous avez l'air mort de fatigue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous la retrouvera … »

« Mais, Hagrid … »

« Harry, on ne discute pas, je ne voudrais pas que lorsque Hermione rentre, elle te trouve en pire état qu'elle … » Hagrid finit par un clin d'œil, et il poussa légèrement Harry par le bras pour l'inciter à rentrer.

« Oui … Bon, on va y aller, mais s'il vous plait, trouvez-la, je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … »

« Oui Harry, je te le promets … Bonne nuit, maintenant. »

Hagrid fit volte-face et partit dans la pénombre.

Harry commença à marcher en direction du château, quand il s'aperçut que Ron ne le suivait plus.

« Ron, dépêche-toi ! »

Ron était resté en arrière, scrutant l'horizon …

« Hmmm … J'arrive, vas-y en premier, je te rejoins aux dortoirs … »

« Ron, tu vas pas me faire le même coup, toi aussi ! »

« Non, non, je t'assure, j'arrive, laisse moi seulement quelques minutes et je te rejoins … »

« Bon, d'accord, je te fais confiance … Tiens, je te laisse la torche … Tache de ne pas de perdre, et reviens vite, hein … »

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite … Bonne nuit, Harry ! »

« Bonne nuit, Ron … »

Harry se retourna. « _Lumos_ ! » De sa baguette apparu une petite lueur, et il partit en direction du château.

Ron se retourna à nouveau vers le lac. Il avait cru voir une onde qui bougeait à la surface de l'eau. Ce n'était peut être qu'un animal sauvage qui buvait, mais en ces moments où une personne avait disparu, tout signe de mouvement pouvait devenir signe de vie de cette personne.

Il voulait vérifier que c'était effectivement un animal sauvage.

Il descendit la légère pente qui le mena jusqu'aux abords du lac, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entendait un léger bruit : de l'eau, mais aussi des soupirs et des sanglots.

« Elle est là ! »

Il descendit plus brusquement, et aperçut une silhouette qui s'avançait dans l'eau.

Il sauta par dessus les quelques buissons qui le séparait du bord de l'eau, et cria : « Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, l'eau glacée lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Va-t-en ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Ron parut étonné, et lui dit gentiment : « Hermione, s'il te plait, viens ici, ne reste pas dans l'eau, elle est glacée, tu vas tomber malade … Viens, on va discuter, mais ne reste pas là … »

« Laisse-moi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, retourne d'où tu viens et oublie ce que tu viens de voir … »

« Hermione ! » le ton de Ron se faisait suppliant « Hermione, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi, c'est dangereux, ne reste pas là … »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il attendait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle se retourne, il lui tendait la main, il attendait …

« Il … Il m'a plaqué … Sirius … Quel connard … » Les sanglots étaient de plus en plus forts.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Ron n'en revenait pas. « Tu … Tu étais avec Sirius ? »

« Oui, depuis 5 mois … Et là, il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir … J'ai … rien fait pour mériter ça … J'ai toujours été … la plus gentille, douce et attentionnée … Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me reprocher ? »

« Hermione, viens par ici, on va en discuter, hein … »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ! Toi, tu t'en fous, je suis qu'une conne qui n'ait pas d'amis, et qui traîne avec les Serpentards, hein ? … »

« Non, je … Hermione, s'il te plait écoute-moi … Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dis ce jour-là … Je … J'étais sur les nerfs, parce que tu nous évitais, et moi, ça me rendait vraiment malheureux … »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda avec insistance.

« Ca te rendait malheureux ? Comme pour une amie ? »

Ron baissa la tête : « Oui, enfin … Pas seulement comme une amie, en fait … Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais j'avais peur que nos sentiments ne soient pas partagés, et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de savoir … »

« MERDE Ron ! Je te parle de ma souffrance, je viens de me faire abandonner par l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, et toi, tu ne trouves pas autre chose à dire que d'essayer te placer un rendez-vous ! »

A ce moment-là, et contre toute attente, Ron se jeta à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à Hermione.

Elle essaya de s'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais il l'attrapa, la serra fort et l'emmena vers le rivage. Arrivés au bord de l'eau, il la posa sur un rocher. Il grelottait, sa peau avait viré au bleu.

« Hermione, je t'aime ! Ce ne sont pas des conneries, je ne cherche pas un « rencart », je voudrais vraiment sortir avec toi, sérieusement … Cela fait trop longtemps, que je me retiens de te le dire, mais là, je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir, parce que je t'aime … S'il te plait, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire … Je t'aime vraiment, je prendrais soin de toi, je ne te rendrais jamais malheureuse … »

Hermione le regardait avec une pointe de mépris.

« Mais Ron … » coupa-t-elle « tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas du tout mon genre … Comment voudrais-tu que j'aime un mec qui est aussi immature, aussi maladroit, aussi peureux … Tu crois qu'après Sirius, tu peux faire le poids ? Tu crois que parce que tu as plongé dans de l'eau froide, ça te donne le droit de prétendre être l'homme qu'il me faut ? Tu es né 10 ans trop tard, reviens me voir quand tu seras un homme, pas un gamin … »

Elle se leva et partit avec la torche que Ron avait laissée sur la rive.

* * *

Diane avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque. Cette bibliothèque, elle en avait rêvé. Celle de Durmstrang ne contenait même pas la moitié de ces livres. Elle avait pris une énorme pile de livre et avait commencé à en prendre des notes. Elle avait fini par en emprunter certains, qui lui semblaient particulièrement intéressants. 

En revenant de la bibliothèque, vers 19h, des livres plein les bras, elle tomba sur une Pansy surexcitée.

« Diane, tu devineras jamais la nouvelle ! »

« Ma foi, ça m'a l'air assez intéressant, vu l'état dans lequel tu es … » ironisa Diane.

« Il parait que la Sang-De-Bourbe a disparu ! N'est-ce pas là une bonne nouvelle ? »

Diane réfléchit un court instant, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Oui, en effet, c'est une bonne nouvelle … Je me demande à quel point _il_ est angoissé de cette disparition … Le plus étant le mieux, bien sûr … »

Elle rirent un court instant, et Diane repartit en direction du dortoir, l'humeur bien plus joyeuse.

Drago arrivait dans la Salle commune quand Diane ressortit de son dortoir.

« Diane, il faut que je te parle ! »

« Et bien allons manger, et tu me raconteras ça à table … »

Drago hésita : « Euh, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on en discute d'abord seul à seul … »

Diane l'entraîna dans sa chambre, et ils s'assirent sur son lit. Elle sortit deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, et ils commencèrent à boire.

Diane s'était à moitié allongée sur le lit, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son frère.

Drago demanda entre deux gorgées : « Est-ce que tu saurais comment subtiliser un objet à quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? »

Diane s'étrangla, puis après avoir avalé sa gorgée, se mit à rire : « Tu veux des conseils pour voler quelque chose, en gros, c'est ça ? »

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à lui, et le regarda d'un air amusé.

Drago rougit légèrement, et répondit : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un vol, c'est un juste retour des choses … Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'un objet qui appartient à une personne qui ne s'en sert pas, et qui ne sait d'ailleurs même pas ce que c'est … »

Diane sourit en se balançant en avant : « Ca revient au même, justifié ou pas, un vol est un vol … Mais tu sais, je ne te mentirais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu demandais à une sainte comment fauter … Je m'y connais assez dans ce domaine et je pense bien pouvoir t'aider … »

Drago eut une légère hésitation : « Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire de quel objet il s'agit, ni à quelle personne il appartient … »

« Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec mes rêves, elle a déjà eut assez de soucis comme ça » pensa-t-il.

Diane le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Son frère n'avait vraiment pas tendance à lui cacher des choses … Que préparait-il ?

« Ca ne fait rien, je connais quand même des sorts assez utiles … Par exemple … Bon, pour celui-là, tu auras besoin de savoir où se trouve l'objet … »

« Pour ça, pas de problèmes, à condition qu'on puisse le faire assez rapidement … »

« Ca prendra deux minutes … »

Diane lui fit un clin d'œil, et finit sa bouteille d'une seule traite.

* * *

Drago marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la Grande Salle. 

Il était 22h passé, et après toutes ces heures d'attente, à scruter l'avancement des recherches par la fenêtre, il avait enfin vu Harry revenir en direction du château.

Harry n'était pas rentré depuis leur rencontre à Pré-Au-Lard : il avait toujours le Décrypteur de Rêves sur lui.

Avec le sort que lui avait appris Diane, il était sûr de pouvoir mettre la main sur cette sphère.

Il entendit des bruits devant lui : Harry était en train d'entrer par la Grande Porte. Il se cacha derrière une colonne, et attendit que Harry avance un peu dans le couloir.

Diane l'avait mis en garde : pour que le sort soit utile, il fallait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux deux, et que Harry ne voit pas Drago. Il n'avait que 10 secondes, c'était court, mais ça _devait_ suffire.

Il retint sa respiration au moment où Harry passait juste derrière lui, et au dernier moment, sortit derrière Harry et prononça la formule : « _Petrificum Tempus_ ! »

Lorsqu'il vit que Harry était immobile, il manqua de sauter de joie. Mais il avait mieux à faire. Il plongea la main dans la poche de la robe de Harry, et en sortit le Décrypteur. Puis il partit en courant, le plus vite possible, avant que Harry ne se « réveille » …

Il avait réussi ! Finalement, ce Maléfice de prison temporelle était utile …

Son cœur battait d'excitation. Il mit la sphère dans sa poche et retourna sereinement vers sa Salle Commune.

* * *

Le retour d'Hermione avait provoqué un certain émoi parmi les élèves. 

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, à son arrivée, tous les élèves l'attendaient. Ses camarades de chambre l'aidèrent à monter dans le dortoir, et lui apportèrent des couvertures.

Les élèves étaient soulagés de la voir revenir, et cela même si elle avait l'air morte de froid et de particulièrement mauvaise humeur.

Harry se sentait soulagé de la revoir. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec elle, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il attendrait le lendemain ; peu lui importait de savoir maintenant, puisqu'elle était là.

Rassuré par le retour d'Hermione, il en oublia l'absence de Ron. Et c'est seulement lorsque celui-ci rentra, environ une heure après Hermione, qu'il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé dans le parc.

Harry se releva sur son lit, et regarda en direction de Ron. Il faisait sombre, et les quelques rayons de Lune ne lui permettaient pas de voir son visage, ni les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues à ce moment-là.

« Elle est revenue ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron s'allongea sur son lit, grogna un « Mouais … », et tourna le dos à Harry.

Harry se coucha. Il lui semblait qu'il entendait un léger bruit de métal, mais il était trop fatigué pour y prêter de l'importance, et il s'endormit rapidement.

**Chapitre XII : Le Feu, le Sang, les Ombres**

Drago se réveillait doucement. Il était déjà assez tard, et ses cours commençaient dans peu de temps. Mais il ne se pressait pas. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de savoir.

Il allait enfin comprendre. Il allait enfin savoir, pourquoi ces rêves horribles, et surtout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire …

Le Décrypteur, placé près de sa tête pendant toute la nuit, devait normalement tout avoir enregistré.

Il prit la petite sphère, la regarda de plus près : des reflets rouges, des flammes, et des cris qui s'en échappaient. Aucun doute, elle avait enregistré son rêve. Il plaça la sphère contre son front, ferma les yeux, et prononça la formule : « Décrypteur de Rêves, montre-moi ce que je veux savoir. » Il frappa légèrement la sphère sur son front. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son rêve.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle circulaire. Le plafond était haut, les murs de pierre couverts de tapisseries anciennes. Une fosse circulaire séparait le centre de la pièce des bords. De cette fosse s'échappait des flammes, qui le privaient de toute sortie. En face de lui, de l'autre coté du mur de flammes, une lourde porte en bois sculptée et décorée.

Lui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui déchirait le bas du dos.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'il réalisa sa situation, il essaya de se débattre, mais en vain : il était attaché sur une sorte de table inclinée, d'où sortait des petites points de métal qui se plantaient dans son dos.

Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses jambes.

Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, cagoulé, le regardait se débattre, avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. Il s'approcha de lui lentement, se réjouissant de voir Drago paniquer.

Il tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Allons, ma petite, du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal … »

« Petit_e_ ? » remarqua Drago « Il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Il regarda son corps, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la peau d'une petite fille !

L'homme rapprocha son visage, et l'embrassa. Drago essaya de détourner la tête, de l'éviter, mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Avec une main, il lui maintint le visage, et avec l'autre, il commença à _la_ déshabiller.

Drago paniqué, essaya de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il regardait tout autour de lui, mais rien, rien à proximité pour l'aider. Son regard tomba sur la main de l'homme, pour voir avec horreur que celui-ci portait la chevalière des Malefoy !

« Père ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton père ! » se mit à crier l'homme.

Et il lui asséna un énorme coup sur la tête, et Drago s'évanouit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Drago comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. L'homme était en train de _la_ violer, _la_ maintenant tranquille en lui plantant un poignard dans le haut de la cuisse. La douleur était insoutenable, la peur et la panique le submergeaient.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago hurla : « Retour ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux : il était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, tout en sueur.

« Mais que peuvent bien vouloir dire ces horreurs ? »

Drago s'allongea sur son lit, encore tremblant, et y resta le reste de la matinée à réfléchir.

* * *

Hermione se leva tôt, comme tous les matins. Elle s'habilla rapidement, se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle. L'esprit un peu embrumé, elle remarqua que tout le monde se retournait à son passage. Elle ne pensait pas que tout le monde avait été mis au courant de sa « disparition », mais les faits semblaient lui montrer le contraire. 

Elle s'assit à une table et prit un toast dans un des paniers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle commença à le beurrer quand entrèrent Harry et Ron.

Harry avait l'air fatigué, il baillait et traînait des pieds. Ron, derrière lui, regardait par terre avec un air indifférent.

« Salut, Hermione ! » dit Harry d'un ton joyeux, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Salut … Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Harry bailla : « Mouais, c'était un peu trop court à mon goût … »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui regarda fixement la table. Il ne lui répondit rien.

Elle voulut lui poser la question à nouveau, mais se ravisa un peu, se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

« Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je le laisse un petit peu tranquille dans les prochains temps … » se dit-elle.

Elle décida de se concentrer un peu plus sur son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Diane sécha tous ses cours de la journée. 

Elle n'avait en fait que deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, deux heures de Métamorphoses et une heure d'Enchantements.

Elle passa sa journée à la bibliothèque, dans une petite pièce à part, à réviser ses sorts, et à en apprendre de nouveaux. Elle s'entraîna surtout en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et en Métamorphoses, deux matières peu enseignées à Durmstrang, et pour lesquelles elle avait un peu de mal.

Puis avant la fin de la journée, elle descendit dans les cachots, et entra dans la salle de Potions, vide à cette heure. Elle avait emprunté le « Manuel de l'apprenti empoisonneur » à la bibliothèque, et projetait de s'entraîner à faire des potions qu'elle n'avait jamais essayées.

Mais au bout d'une heure, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui descendait vers les cachots.

« J'espère que c'est Severus … »

Elle se leva et se plaqua contre le mur, près de la porte, pour ne pas être vu. Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du couloir : une silhouette assez fine et grande, des cheveux courts et roux en bataille.

« Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ! Et il a l'air d'être seul » …

Elle le regardait avancer lentement dans le couloir. Il marchait d'un air abattu, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague … Et il tenait à la main … Un couteau ?

Diane sursauta quand elle vu que sous ses manches, ses avant-bras avaient l'air couverts de blessures. De ses mains coulaient un fin filet de sang.

Il était complètement blanc, et avait l'air d'avoir déjà perdu une certaine quantité de sang.

Diane sortit de la pièce, et se planta devant lui : « Weasley, tu me donnes ce couteau, et tu viens t'asseoir tout de suite. »

* * *

Ron leva les yeux et vit avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Diane était là, plantée devant lui, dans une robe noire décolletée à manches courtes, les cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules, et le long des bras. 

Ses blessures avaient guéries, mais elles avaient laissé des cicatrices blanches qui lui barraient le visage. Sur ses bras, des cicatrices beaucoup plus marquées, surtout sur le bras droit, où l'une des blessures n'était pas encore complètement cicatrisées.

Il voulait avancer, mais elle lui barrait la route. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'avait plus goût à rien, il voulait juste avancer. Diane lui dit quelque chose, mais il n'écouta pas vraiment.

Elle avança vers lui, et lui prit le couteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Puis elle lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna dans la salle de Potions.

Elle l'assit sur un banc, s'accroupit en face de lui, et lui releva les manches.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça … »

Ron la voyait parler, mais ne l'entendait pas. Elle avait préparé une lotion de Cicatrisation rapide, et lui en étalait sur ses plaies. Sa tête tournait, et il ne voyait plus très net.

Puis, quand elle eut fini, Diane se leva, et prit sur une étagère une fiole remplit de liquide vert foncé. Elle la porta à la bouche de Ron, qui avala une petite gorgée.

Le goût était atroce, et sentait l'alcool fort.

Ron avala rapidement puis se mit à tousser. Il leva la tête vers Diane qui souriait et lui lança un regard furieux : « Tu voulais me tuer, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »

« Ca ? » demanda Diane en levant la bouteille « C'est de l'alcool de peau de serpent … Idéal pour les esprits embués, ça pourrait presque réveiller les morts … »

Ron avait la gorge en feu, mais il semblait s'être réveillé de la léthargie dans laquelle il errait.

Il regarda Diane ranger les différents flacons dont elle s'était servie pour lui préparer la lotion pour ses blessures.

« Au fait … Merci … T'étais vraiment pas obligée … »

« De rien … » lui répondit Diane « Je sais ce que ça fait de garder des cicatrices à vie à cause d'un coup de tête, alors si je peux épargner ça à quelqu'un … »

Ron soupira en regardant ses bras : les blessures étaient presque toutes cicatrisées. La lotion de Diane avait bien marché.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres : « Et si tu me racontais ce qui t'arrives ? »

* * *

« Tu es seul ? » 

Hermione passa la tête à la porte du dortoir de Harry.

Harry, en train de se changer, était torse nu. Il s'écria : « Merde, on toque avant d'entrer ! »

Il se retourna, et entreprit de mettre un pull, quand il sentit les bras d'Hermione lui entourer la taille. Elle se blottit contre son dos.

« Harry, je me sens tellement triste … »

Harry, gêné, ne pouvant pas la repousser, lui demanda : « Ah … euh … Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais … J'avais besoin de faire le point, j'étais un peu en vrac … Ron m'a dit des choses tellement blessantes … »

« Quoi ? » Harry se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle.

« Il … il a vraiment fait preuve de peu de délicatesse … J'ai été choquée … Je ne m'y attendais pas … » et elle se mit à sangloter.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais Hermione n'était jamais très précise, parlant seulement de propos blessants, et du choc que ça lui avait fait …

« Il a dû l'insulter, ou se moquer d'elle … J'irais demander des excuses, sinon elle ne s'en remettra jamais … » pensa-t-il, en caressant les cheveux d'une Hermione secouée de sanglots, blottie dans ses bras.

* * *

« … voilà … » 

Ron baissa la tête. Diane comprit qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle « … tu es triste parce que tu t'es fait envoyer balader par cette conne ? »

Ron leva la tête, les yeux rouges, et se mit à crier : « Ne la traite pas de conne ! »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle est ! Une petite prétentieuse, qui ne voit que sa propre peine, et qui écrase le cœur des autres sans aucun complexe … Tu mérites mieux qu'elle … Tiens, mets cette cape, cache-toi bien le visage avec, et suis-moi sans dire un mot … »

Ron voulut protester, mais Diane partait déjà en courant dans le couloir.

« Il est bientôt 20h : à cette heure-ci, les dortoirs sont vides, tout le monde est en train de manger … Avec de la chance, on ne rencontrera personne sur le trajet … » pensa-t-elle.

Et ils eurent effectivement de la chance. Arrivés à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Diane chuchota le mot de passe, pour que Ron ne l'entende pas, et ils entrèrent. Diane le conduit à son dortoir, et ferma la porte à clé.

« Voilà, là, on sera tranquille pour discuter. Dans les cachots, Rogue fait régulièrement des rondes … Je vais laisser un mot à Pansy pour lui demander de squatter une autre chambre … »

Elle jeta un sort à la porte pour qu'elle transmette le message à Pansy quand elle passerait, puis sortit de son armoire deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, et en tendit une à Ron.

« Bois, ça aide à surmonter la peine … »

Ron se mit à boire doucement sa bouteille. Il regardait dans le vide, assis sur le lit de Diane.

Elle, assise juste à coté, le regardait boire. Elle se demandait s'il était au courant de l'histoire qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Harry … « Non, à mon avis, Harry ne lui a pas dit … Sûrement par peur de le perdre … » Son visage se barra d'un sourire satisfait.

« Ron, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est réellement passé les quelques jours après Halloween ? »

Ron regarda Diane avec surprise : « Euh … Non, justement … Harry m'avait dit qu'il m'expliquerait, mais il ne l'a pas encore fait … »

« Alors c'est qu'il n'avait sûrement aucune intention de le faire … »

« Et toi ? Tu … tu serais d'accord pour me l'expliquer ? »

Diane tourna la tête vers Ron, et lui dit avec un air grave : « Oui, mais si tu acceptes de m'écouter, tu ne verras plus jamais tes amis comme avant … C'est le risque à prendre … »

Ron parut hésiter, puis ses yeux se posant sur son bras fraîchement cicatrisé, il finit par répondre : « Je veux savoir la vérité … »

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pense de moi ? » demanda Diane.

Ron fut surpris de cette question, et répondit d'un air hésitant : « Et bien … Il me semble que tu lui plait assez … Il était bouleversé quand il a appris que tu avais … sauté … »

Diane soupira. « Et toi, que penses-tu de moi ? »

Ron bégayait de plus en plus : « Euh … je … et bien … je t'aime bien aussi … »

« Est-ce que tu crois que Harry serait capable de me faire du mal ? »

Ron réfléchit un instant, et dit avec un peu plus de conviction : « Non, je ne crois pas, il n'est vraiment pas de ce genre … Il n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit … »

Diane attendit un peu avant de continuer : « Un peu comme ton amie Hermione, un ange qui cache un démon … Harry m'_a_ fait du mal … »

Ron la regarda avec plus d'attention. « Du mal ? Harry ? »

Diane eut du mal à sortir ces derniers mots de sa bouche : « Oui … Il m'a violée … »

Ron était pétrifié. Le souffle coupé, il regardait Diane dont le visage cachait mal la douleur de ce souvenir.

« Qu … Quoi ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu te le dire, sûrement par peur de se faire traiter de monstre … Il l'a révélé à Hermione, par contre … »

Ron se souvint alors de la crise qu'avait faite Hermione quand Harry lui avait parlé à voix basse, et de l'attitude de Harry après avoir entendu les paroles de McGonagall. « Une élève de Serpentard se promenait ce matin vers 3h à moitié nue et hurlait dans les couloirs … » « C'est de votre sœur dont il s'agit, Drago … »

Tout correspondait … Ca ne pouvait être une coïncidence …

Le visage de Ron trahissait le choc qu'il avait reçu. Il venait de comprendre. Et lui qui faisait confiance à Harry … « Un ange qui cache un démon … » C'était exactement ça …

« Mais ce n'est pas tout … »

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers Diane, son visage trahissant la panique qu'il ressentait.

« Le lendemain, il est venu me voir pour s'_excuser_ ! Comme si je pouvais l'excuser … Et refusant de comprendre que je ne voulais plus le voir, que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de moi, j'ai sauté pour lui échapper … »

Diane marqua une pause.

« Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être bouleversé, c'est lui qui m'a poussé au suicide … »

Ceci acheva Ron sur place. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Diane … »

Enfin, il se tourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras …

« J'étais l'ami d'un monstre … Excuse-moi, j'étais aveugle … Tu m'as rendu la vue, je t'en remercie du fond du cœur … Je te promets de tout faire pour te protéger à présent, moi qui ai laissé ce monstre faire de toi son jouet … Je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher, je ferais tout pour t'aider dans ta vengeance … »

Diane, dans les bras de Ron, se mit à sourire. Tout marchait comme elle l'avait prévu …

« J'espère que j'apprécierais sa compagnie, parce que je risque d'avoir grandement besoin de lui … » pensa-t-elle.

Diane s'écarta de lui, le regard plongé dans ses yeux. Il se pencha en avant, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent … Diane esquissa un sourire, et Ron l'embrassa.

* * *

Drago avait passé la journée à réfléchir à la signification de ce rêve affreux qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis près d'un mois. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire … Etait-ce son père ? Un autre Malefoy ? Quel était cet endroit ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il était presque 19h. Il se rendit au dortoir de Diane, espérant l'y trouver, mais il était désert. Drago fit demi-tour, et au moment où il mit la main dans la poche de sa robe, il remarqua qu'elle était vide.

Il eut un petit moment de blanc, son esprit tout entier étant occupé par ces histoires de rêves. Mais il finit par s'écrier : « Le Décrypteur ! »

Il l'avait gardé avec lui toute la journée. Il avait dû tomber pendant les heures de cours de l'après-midi. Il n'avait eu que deux heures de Métamorphoses et une heure d'Enchantements … « Il faut absolument que je le retrouve avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus ! »

Drago, passablement paniqué, se dépêcha de sortir de la Salle Commune encore bondée, et courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la Salle d'Enchantements. Le professeur Flitwick s'y trouvait encore. Il corrigeait des copies, assis devant son tout petit bureau recouvert de gigantesques piles de feuilles de parchemin.

Drago entra en trombe, et demanda d'un souffle « Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas trouvé un objet qui traînait dans la salle ? »

Le professeur, étonné de l'arrivée fracassante de Drago, répondit de sa petite voix : « Non, pas à ma connaissance … Mais vous pouvez vérifier vous-même, il est peut être encore là … »

« Merci professeur … » Drago se baissa et regarda partout sous les tables. Rien, pas la moindre plume ne traînait. Il regarda dans tous les coins de la pièce, sous les tables, dans les casiers, sous les étagères. Rien …

Il se leva, remercia Flitwick et sortir de la salle en courant …

« Il doit être en salle de Métamorphoses … Je _dois_ le retrouver … »

Il arriva devant la salle de Métamorphoses. Il entra dans la salle déserte, et commença à chercher. Après une demi-heure de fouilles intensives, il abandonna.

« C'est certainement un élève qui l'a trouvée … Et qui l'a gardée … Bon, tant qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir, ça devrait aller, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il arrive à lire les rêves qui y sont enregistrés … Je vais essayer de me renseigner, savoir si par hasard quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas vu quelque part … »

Un peu plus soulagé, il se rendit à la Grande Salle où l'attendaient Crabbe et Goyle pour le dîner.

* * *

Diane fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore jour, elle les entendait gazouiller distinctement de l'autre coté de sa fenêtre. 

Elle commença à s'étirer et voulut sortir de son lit, quand elle sentit qu'une main la retenait.

Ron, allongé au fond du lit, venait à peine de s'éveiller.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis se leva.

« Diane … »

Elle se retourna vers lui, avec le regard naïf d'une petite fille. Elle était complètement nue, la lumière de la Lune se reflétant sur sa peau translucide, « habillée » seulement de ses cicatrices qui recouvraient une grande partie de son corps. La marque des Ténèbres, noire, tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

« … je t'aime … »

Elle sourit d'un air doux, et lui répondit : « Moi aussi, Ron … »

Elle regarda son reflet dans le nouveau miroir qu'elle avait installé, après avoir brisé le précédent.

Sa silhouette n'avait pas changé depuis. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se regarder régulièrement dans ce miroir, avec la secrète angoisse de voir son ventre enfler. Pour l'instant, aucun changement à l'horizon : elle pouvait avoir encore un peu d'espoir.

Elle entendit Ron se lever derrière elle.

« C'est bizarre » pensa-t-elle « mais finalement, il ne me déplait pas. Je pensais que ce serait un moment beaucoup plus dur à passer, mais finalement, il fait un petit ami respectable, et puis je crois que je ressens quand même quelque chose … Pas de l'amour, malheureusement pour lui, mais de l'affection, un peu de pitié, et une certaine solidarité dans son malheur … Il a quand même été trahi par ses deux meilleurs amis … »

Elle sentit Ron s'approcher derrière elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Ron, il vaudrait mieux qu'on descende tout de suite, avant que les autres élèves ne se lèvent … »

« Pas question que je t'abandonne maintenant … »

Diane sourit : « Ron, on en a déjà parlé, il vaudrait mieux que les autres te voient pas avec moi pour l'instant … Tu connais mon frère, tu connais les élèves de Serpentard … Tu risquerais ta peau … »

Ron continuait ses caresses : « Je pourrais mourir pour toi … Je te l'ai promis … »

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures comme ça ... » dit-elle en riant « Allez Ron, soit un peu sérieux, s'il te plait … »

Il la lâcha, et s'habilla rapidement.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir sombre, et descendirent jusqu'à la Salle Commune, déserte à cette heure. Diane ouvrit la porte à Ron, et après un dernier baiser, le laissa partir dans la pénombre des couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle se retourna, et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand elle croisa le regard de Pansy, qui l'observait depuis un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

« Ai-je bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? »

Diane, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, regarda fixement le sol.

« Ainsi, c'était pour coucher avec Weasley que tu m'as foutu dehors cette nuit ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu fréquentes ce nul, cet ami des moldus ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens d'appeler les autres et de te balancer, traîtresse … Peut être que j'ai encore l'espoir que tu sauras me fournir une explication suffisante … »

Diane, rougit légèrement à l'écoute de ce sermon, mais finit par se défendre.

« Pansy, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois … Il faut que tu comprennes que … »

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » la coupa Pansy.

Diane répondit dans un soupir : « Oui … »

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Ah désolée, mais rien que de dire ça, ça me donne envie de vomir … »

« Pansy, il est de notre coté … Je lui ai raconté ce que Potter … euh, ce qu'il devait savoir … » se ravisa Diane, se souvenant que Pansy non plus n'était pas au courant de ce que Harry lui avait fait … « … et il a promis de m'aider. Il veut se débarrasser de Potter … »

Pansy resta muette pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant, puis finit par répondre : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Oui, il s'est fait largué par la Sang-de-Bourbe dont il était amoureux, et je l'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs après s'être ouvert les veines … Je l'ai récupéré et je l'ai soigné … Il m'a promis de m'être entièrement dévoué, il est même prêt à mourir pour moi … Et puis, quoi de plus douloureux que de perdre son meilleur ami … Il est la meilleure arme à utiliser contre Potter, non ? … Et n'oublie pas que malgré sa famille assez peu reluisante actuellement, c'est un pur sang, ce qui le rend bien supérieur à nombre d'entre les meilleurs Serpentards … Je suis sûre de pouvoir faire de lui un homme, un vrai, et entièrement dévoué à notre cause … Il me faut juste un peu de temps, et … Il faudrait que j'en avertisse mon frère … »

Pansy sourit à cette phrase : « Oui, et lui expliquer ça, ça ne va pas être du gâteau … »

« … et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu m'aides et me soutienne face à Drago … » finit Diane.

Pansy se leva, et après un petit temps de réflexion : « Diane, je t'ai toujours beaucoup appréciée, et je t'ai fait pleinement confiance … Et même si ce coup-ci a l'air un peu foireux … je vais rester à tes côtés … Tu peux compter sur moi … »

Diane lui sourit, et lui répondit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirais pas ta confiance … J'ai une mission, et je la mènerais à bien, coûte que coûte … »

Pansy lui rendit son sourire, et elles descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

**Chapitre XIII : Rupture**

Harry venait de se lever. Il s'assit sur son lit en baillant, et remarqua avec stupeur que Ron n'était pas rentré …

Un peu inquiet, il enfila un peignoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il y rencontra quelques élèves déjà levés, et finit par trouver Ron endormi dans un fauteuil.

« Il a dû hésiter à monter … Soit parce qu'il est rentrée très tard, et qu'il avait peur de nous réveiller, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir … »

Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il devait lui faire présenter des excuses à Hermione.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté de celui de Ron, et commença à le secouer doucement par le bras.

« Ron … Ron, c'est l'heure … »

Ron ouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit Harry qui lui souriait : « Allez, lève-toi … T'as vraiment l'air de pas avoir beaucoup dormi, toi … »

Ron eut un mouvement de recul, et poussa violement la main de Harry qui lui tenait l'épaule.

« Toi ! … Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! »

Ron se leva, et monta vers les dortoirs.

Harry était bloqué sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

Il décida de tirer ça au clair.

Il monta jusqu'au dortoir, où il trouva Ron en train de ranger ses affaires.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe … »

« Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, hein … »

« Euh … de quoi tu parles ? »

Ron continua, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac : « Tu comptais me dire la vérité un jour ? Ou tu pensais que je ne méritais pas d'avoir ta confiance, que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que mon meilleur ami était un monstre ! … »

Harry comprit avec effroi de quoi il parlait. « Il est au courant … Qui lui a dit ? »

« Ron, je te jure que je te l'aurais dit … Je cherchais le bon moment … J'avais peur de te faire souffrir avec cette histoire … »

« Tu avais peur de me faire souffrir ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ça près, il me semble que tu aies fait souffrir pas mal de monde ces derniers temps … »

« Ron, assieds-toi, on va discuter … »

Ron lui répondit avec colère : « Non, laisse tomber, je préfère ne plus te parler … Depuis le début, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi … Tu as tout raconté à Hermione, parce qu'elle, elle compte pour toi … Moi, je n'ai toujours été qu'un moyen pour toi de ne pas être seul … Jamais tu ne m'as fait de confidence … J'aurais pu comprendre, je ne suis pas si stupide … Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule tout ce temps, maintenant, s'il te plait, fous moi la paix, ne me parle plus et oublie-moi, ok ? »

Harry commença à s'énerver. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, et ça, tu le sais ! »

« Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être mon ami, alors que depuis presque deux mois, tu me mens continuellement ! Mais par contre, Hermione a le droit de savoir, Hermione comprend beaucoup mieux, alors c'est à elle que tu racontes tout … »

« D'ailleurs, Ron, à ce propos, Hermione m'a dit que tu l'avais blessée …Tu as intérêt à t'excuser comme il se doit … »

Ron se mit à rire : « Des excuses ? Pour cette conne ? Elle a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé … Maintenant laisse-moi sortir … » dit-il à Harry qui s'était en travers de la porte.

« Tu me traites de monstre, mais tu n'es pas fichu de t'excuser après avoir blessée une amie … »

« Une amie ? Elle est aussi tordue que toi ! Quant à ses excuses, tu peux oublier … Elle a largement mérité ce qu'elle a eut … Mais si tu veux connaître l'histoire en entier, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te la raconter … Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta petite Hermione … Et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle te réponde … »

Ron se mit à rire doucement, et essaya de passer.

« Non, tu restes là, et tu présentes tes excuses ! »

Ron posa sa valise, et prit Harry au col : « Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher, ou même de jeter un regard vers Diane, ok ? A partir de maintenant, je serais ton adversaire si tu t'approches d'elle … »

Il poussa violement Harry sur le coté, et sortit avec toutes ses affaires.

Harry resta bouche bée. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de Diane ?

Peut-être que … Ca devait sûrement être elle qui lui a raconté toute cette histoire. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais fait, et Drago n'aurait pas raconté ça à qui que ce soit.

N'avait-elle pas fini de le faire souffrir ?

« Après tout, je lui ai fait bien pire … Ce qui m'arrive, je l'ai sûrement mérité … »

Il s'assit sur son lit, et regarda tristement le lit vide à coté de lui. « Ron … »

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent, sans que la situation ne change. 

Diane avait réussi à expliquer sa situation à Drago, qui avait fini par l'accepter. Ron avait emménagé dans une chambre vide de son dortoir. Diane y avait installé une partie de ses affaires, et venait régulièrement.

Harry ne parlait plus à Ron, et passait son temps avec Hermione, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient essayé de discuter avec Ron, mais il ne laissait personne lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

En quelques mois, il avait beaucoup changé. Physiquement d'abord, il avait changé de carrure, mais aussi au niveau du caractère, passant d'un grand gamin à un homme, beaucoup plus mature et plus confiant. Beaucoup de filles l'avaient remarqué, et il plaisait de plus en plus. Mais une seule comptait à ses yeux.

Diane, quant à elle, allait de plus en plus mal. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, elle sentait qu'inexorablement, elle ne pourrait échapper à son destin. Son ventre grossissait au fur et à mesure, créant chez elle une angoisse grandissante.

Ces angoisses faisaient ressurgir certains de ses souvenirs sous forme de cauchemars.

Elle mettait toute son énergie à s'occuper de sa vengeance. Elle manipulait Ron, lui faisant croire qu'elle l'aimait, et lui, obéissait à tous ses désirs.

Elle était de plus en plus méchante et méprisante, autoritaire et nerveuse. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, pour apprendre le plus de chose possible.

Un jour du mois de Mars, McGonagall vint la voir à la bibliothèque.

« Miss Malefoy, je trouve que vous ne suivez plus beaucoup les cours ces temps-ci … »

Diane leva la tête de ses livres, et lui répondit rapidement : « Je révise ici, ça revient au même … »

« Non, je ne crois pas … Il y a certaines choses que nous avons dit en cours que vous n'avez pas forcément trouvé dans vos livres … Tenez, ceci devrait vous aider. »

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet dans lequel se trouvait une petite sphère grise.

« Placez cette sphère près de votre tête cette nuit pendant votre sommeil. Elle aide à la fixation des connaissances dans la mémoire. Vous devriez mieux retenir ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui. Vous avez besoin de soutien, c'est difficile de tout apprendre toute seule. Si vous avez besoin de cours particuliers, ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler … »

McGonagall lui sourit, puis fit demi-tour, et commença à s'éloigner.

Diane prit la sphère dans la main. Elle était lourde, et on y voyait une sorte de spirale rouge qui bougeait à l'intérieur.

« Ah, encore une chose … » précisa McGonagall avant de sortir « J'aurais besoin de cette sphère demain. Si vous pouviez me la rapporter dans la journée, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup … Bonne journée à vous … »

Et elle sortit.

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. »

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Ces temps-ci, elle était tellement sur les nerfs que la moindre chose la faisait pleurer.

Elle replongea dans ses livres, se promettant d'utiliser cette sphère ce soir même.

Le soir venu, elle rentra dans sa chambre. Pansy l'y attendait.

« Diane ? Ah, c'est toi … Je voudrais qu'on discute de quelque chose, si ça ne te dérange pas … »

Diane soupira, et s'assit sur son lit, en face de Pansy.

« Ecoute … J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu étais sur les nerfs. Tu mange plus qu'avant, tu as pris du poids … Mais surtout, j'ai remarqué que c'était surtout ton ventre qui avait grossit … Malgré les vêtements larges que tu mets, ça finira par se savoir … Ce serait préférable que tu nous expliques … »

Diane était prise à la gorge, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, et elle sentait que Pansy attendait une réponse.

« Je … Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses … Mais je ne veux pas de cet enfant … Je … Je ne sais plus quoi faire … »

Pansy s'assit à coté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. « Ecoute, si ça te mets dans cet état-là, il vaudrait mieux en parler à Madame Pomfresh. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire … »

Diane releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Non, je ne peux en parler à personne … Tu comprends, il ne voudra jamais que je me débarrasse de cet enfant … »

« Ecoute, il faut que tu discute avec lui … Ron n'est pas si terrible, il devrait comprendre la détresse dans laquelle tu te trouves … Il ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu souffres à cause de ça … »

Diane frissonna en comprenant ce que tout le monde allait penser : cet enfant ne pouvait être que celui de Ron. Qu'allait dire son frère ? Et les professeurs ? Et Ron, croyait-il en être le père ?

La forme de son ventre pouvait encore laisser des doutes, mais ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Bientôt, tout le monde le saurait.

Diane se leva et dit : « Je vais en parler avec Ron … Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je dormirais là-bas … »

Elle s'éloigna, puis s'arrêta et dit : « Merci Pansy, tu es vraiment une amie sur qui je peux compter … »

Et elle sortit.

Quand elle retrouva Ron ce soir-là, elle était en pleurs.

« Diane … Ca ne va pas, apparemment … Qu'est-ce qui se passe … »

Diane se blottit dans ses bras, et lui répondit : « Rien … La fatigue … Et puis tu m'as manqué … »

Ron l'embrassa sur le front, et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Il faut que tu te reposes … Dors, je reste là, je te protège … »

Il s'allongea face à elle, et remonta la couverture sur son épaule.

Diane pensa à la petite sphère de McGonagall. Alors que Ron somnolait, elle la sortit de la poche de sa robe, et la plaça sous son oreiller, avant de s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

Après une nuit particulièrement agitée, car polluée par de nombreux cauchemars, Diane se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'habilla rapidement, récupéra la sphère de McGonagall, avant de descendre à la Grande Salle, sans même attendre Ron qui se réveillait doucement. 

En arrivant, elle trouva le professeur Rogue qui déjeunait, avant la majeure partie des gens, comme à son habitude.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, et commença à manger.

« Tu manges trop en ce moment, Diane … Tu as pris du poids, ça se voit … »

« Pas seulement, Severus … J'ai aussi pris _du ventre_ … Pansy m'a fait remarquer que ça commençait à se voir … »

Rogue finit son bol de café : « Oui, et de toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, ça finira par se voir … Mais ça n'est pas trop grave, dans la mesure où tu n'es pas célibataire, tout le monde pensera que Weasley en est le père … »

« Oui, et ça aussi, ça m'inquiète … »

Rogue sourit, et se leva de table. « Bien … Bon appétit, et à demain après-midi … »

« Oui, bonne journée … »

* * *

« Il faut que j'en parle à Drago … » 

Cette pensée occupa son esprit toute la journée.

Il était 16h, elle avait terminé ses cours de la journée. Elle passa rapidement rendre la sphère à McGonagall, puis retourna à son dortoir pour retrouver Drago.

Il était là, allongé sur son lit, en train de lire. Crabbe, sur le lit d'à coté, essayait de faire ses devoirs. Elle entra discrètement, et rejoignit son frère.

« Salut … »

Drago posa le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, et la regarda en souriant : « Salut … Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui …Drago, tu sais à propos de … l'histoire avec Potter … Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas … Si tu as un peu de temps, j'aimerais tout te raconter … »

Drago se releva, et demanda à Crabbe d'aller faire ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune, et de les laisser tranquille. Crabbe s'exécuta, et ferma la porte à clé en sortant.

« Je suis désolée Drago, mais tu risques d'apprendre certaines choses qui ne te feront pas du bien … »

Drago regardait sa sœur d'un air angoissé : « Tu peux tout me dire … Soulage-toi de ce poids, raconte-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé … »

« Tu sais, le soir d'Halloween, quand Harry m'a retrouvé dans la tour d'Astronomie, ce n'était pas pour me faire du mal. Il m'avait entendu hurler, et il était venu m'aider … »

« Hurler ? Mais pourquoi … »

« Et bien … C'est en fait, ce « détail » que j'avais omis de t'expliquer … C'est aussi la raison qui a poussé Harry à faire ce qu'il a fait … »

Drago s'impatientait : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Explique moi ! »

Diane défit les laçages de sa robe, et la retira. Elle retira ses sous-vêtements, et se tourna face à Drago.

Lui, un peu choqué que sa sœur se déshabille comme ça, sans prévenir, détourna le regard.

« Diane, mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Regarde-moi, Drago … »

Il jeta un œil en direction du corps nu de sa sœur. Elle était couverte de cicatrices, mais bien plus que ça, c'est la marque qu'elle portait sur le haut de la jambe qui attira son regard.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago en eut le souffle coupé. « Tu … Cette marque … »

« Oui, depuis le 31 Octobre, je suis à ses ordres … Et tu vois ça, Drago ? » dit-elle en passant la main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

« Tu … tu es enceinte ? »

Drago n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir remarqué ça avant.

« Oui, c'est la descendance de Voldemort. Quand j'ai sauté, c'est lui qui a amorti ma chute. Et c'est lui qui m'a mit dans l'état dans lequel je suis rentrée après ça … »

Drago la regarda avec tristesse. « Tu as subi tout ça pour lui ? … »

« Oui, mais j'ai eu maintes occasions de le regretter … Il n'y a que quatre personnes au courant pour cette marque … »

« Quatre ? Je suppose qu'on peut déjà compter Potter et moi … »

« Oui, et Weasley, forcément … Quand il l'a vu, il m'a simplement embrassé, et n'a rien dit … Et sinon, il y a Severus … »

« Rogue ? Mais … quand ? »

« J'ai dû tout lui raconter quand il a vu la marque, le jour où j'avais complètement perdu la raison … Mais de vous quatre, seuls toi et lui savent que l'enfant que j'attends est l'enfant de Voldemort, et non pas celui de Ron … Il fallait que tu saches tout ça, je n'en pouvais plus de te le cacher … »

Drago la regarda avec tendresse : « Tu as eu raison … »

Diane se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand Diane s'approcha de lui. Elle était vraiment belle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu nue, même quand ils étaient petits, car depuis son plus jeune âge, elle vivait à l'écart, et personne ne devait voir son corps de fille.

Diane se retourna et se baissa pour récupérer ses sous-vêtements.

Mais, alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Drago remarqua avec effroi que, parmi les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, elle portait de vieilles cicatrices en formes de points, dans le bas du dos.

C'est alors que Drago comprit. Ses rêves, l'homme à la chevalière, la petite fille.

« Diane … Ces cicatrices, dans ton dos … Comment te les as-tu faites ? »

Diane se releva et porta la main à son dos.

« Oh, celles-là …Je ne me souviens plus … J'étais toute petite, je devais encore être à la maison à cette époque-là … »

Elle lui sourit et entreprit de remettre sa robe.

Drago regarda une dernière fois la marque que Diane portait au haut de la cuisse. Elle se trouvait exactement à l'emplacement du couteau, dans son rêve.

Il aida Diane à serrer les laçages de sa robe, puis la regarda partir en souriant, malgré l'envie de vomir qui lui serrait l'estomac.

**Chapitre XIV : Meurtres**

Minerva McGonagall marchait d'un pas pressant dans le couloir. Elle voulait se rendre chez Dumbledore, elle avait tant de chose à lui dire.

En tournant à un croisement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.

« Ah vous tombez bien, il faut que je vous révèle quelque chose ! Venez, vous ne regretterez pas d'apprendre ce que j'ai à vous dire … »

« Diane est une de ses élèves, et c'est presque une de ses amies … Il a le droit d'être au courant … » pensa-t-elle.

Rogue, surpris, accepta de la conduire à son bureau. Ils s'assirent et Rogue commença à préparer du thé.

« Voyez-vous, cette histoire avec Miss Malefoy en début d'année, m'avait bouleversé. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs quand je l'ai trouvé, ni qui lui avait fait ces blessures. Et après quelques recherches, j'ai appris, par … euh … disons, des sources privées … que ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle se trouvait là à ce moment-là. Il se trouve que … hmm, c'est difficile à dire … »

Rogue versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière, et laissa infuser le thé.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il demanda d'un air pressant : « Que s'est-il passé ? Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi … »

« Et bien … Il se trouve qu'elle s'était faite agressée par … par Potter … »

Rogue se retourna violemment, manquant de renverser la table.

« Par Potter ? Agressée ? Comment ça … »

« Et bien, j'irais même jusqu'à dire … agressée sexuellement … » McGonagall se frottait les mains avec nervosité.

Rogue se souvint alors des paroles de Diane. Elle a été violée_deux_ fois … « Tous les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas des anges … » lui avait-elle dit.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! »

McGonagall continua. « J'ai découvert quelque chose d'autrement plus dérangeant … »

« Autrement plus dérangeant ? Pire ? » Rogue commençait à s'énerver.

« Oui, j'ai découvert que Diane portait la Marque des Ténèbres … Elle est au service de Voldemort, Severus ! … J'avais raison en vous disant que vous trompiez à son compte … »

Rogue devint blême. Comment avait-elle appris ça ?

« J'étais partie pour prévenir Albus, quand je vous ai rencontré … Cette élève ne peut pas rester ici, Severus … Elle met en danger tous les élèves de Poudlard … »

Rogue ne réfléchit plus. Tournant le dos à McGonagall, il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole dont il versa le contenu dans une des tasses. Il versa par-dessus le thé encore chaud, et lui servit la tasse.

Il feint d'être choqué par la nouvelle.

« Mon Dieu … Je ne m'y attendais pas … Comment a-t-elle pu me mentir tout ce temps ?»

McGonagall commença à boire son thé. « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit qu'elle était fourbe, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance … C'est une Malefoy, après tout … »

Rogue la regardait boire. Il attendait sa réaction. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

Elle reposa sa tasse. « Minerva, je … Je vais en parler à Albus … Laissez-moi faire, vous avez assez souffert de cette histoire, alors que vous n'êtes pas directement concernée … Nous aviserons de ce que nous devons faire de Diane et de Potter … »

« Je peux vous faire confiance ? » McGonagall regardait Rogue avec un soupçon de méfiance.

« Mais oui, bien sûr … Je vais en parler avec Albus ce soir même … N'ayez crainte, des mesures seront prises … Vous pouvez aller vous reposez, je m'occupe de tout … » Il lui sourit, et la raccompagna à la sortie.

Mais avant de la laisser sortir, il se ravisa. « Oh, Minerva, j'ai une idée : et si vous alliez demander à Potter de vous rejoindre demain matin … Je vous attendrais dans le bureau d'Albus avec Diane, et nous pourrons régler tout ça en présence des élèves concernés … Je pense que cela nous permettrait d'avoir des explications, et peut être des points de vue différents, pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire … »

McGonagall réfléchit un instant, et lui dit d'un air serein : « Oui, faisons comme ça … Ca permettra d'avoir plus d'impartialité … Je demanderais à Potter de me rejoindre à mon bureau pour 8h30. On se retrouvera chez Albus à 9h … Cela vous convient-il ? »

Rogue lui répondit par un sourire : « Parfait ! »

Une fois McGonagall sortie, Rogue ferma la porte à clé, et s'énerva …

« Merde, comment a-t-elle appris ça ? Peut être que Potter … Non, il n'aurait jamais avoué ce qu'il a fait … Oh merde, j'espère qu'elle ne dira rien à Dumbledore ce soir … Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle lui dise … J'espère qu'elle m'a fait confiance … Si elle ne dit rien ce soir, c'est bon, il n'y aura plus rien à craindre … »

Il se calma et sourit doucement.

« Il n'y aura plus rien à craindre … »

* * *

Samedi 18 Mars. 

Drago avait demandé une autorisation pour que sa sœur et lui puissent rentrer au manoir des Malefoy pour le week-end. Son père était disponible, et sa mère revenait tout juste de cure. C'était le moment où jamais de se retrouver tous ensemble, en famille.

Malgré ça, il était particulièrement nerveux. Son père avait toujours était son modèle pour lui : un être parfait, beau, intelligent, puissant et confiant … Mais depuis qu'il avait « vécu » ces rêves, il s'était mis à douter de lui … Et son père lui apparaissait maintenant comme un bourreau, un être malsain et tordu. Il était nerveux, il transpirait, son cœur battait dans ses tempes, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger … Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, mais c'était trop tard …

Face à lui, dans le wagon qui les conduisait au manoir familial, Diane avait l'air sereine.

Mais elle ne l'était pas … Contrairement à son frère, elle n'était pas nerveuse, elle était tout simplement terrorisée … Son père avait toujours représenté une de ses peurs les plus profondes, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi … Il avait toujours été très autoritaire avec elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas l'enfant désiré … Mais bien plus que ça, elle avait peur de lui … En plus, dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait que craindre ses réactions … S'il se rendait compte qu'elle était enceinte … S'il apprenait qu'elle travaillait pour Voldemort … S'il apprenait qu'elle était avec le fils Weasley … Et que dirait-il de ses cicatrices … L'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était si forte qu'elle en était complètement anesthésiée …

Diane regardait par la fenêtre. Ce train les menait inexorablement vers l'endroit tant redouté. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir, pour que ce train s'arrête et fasse demi-tour … Mais elle voulait revoir sa mère, et elle avait promis à Drago de l'accompagner … Elle avait l'impression que lui aussi redoutait les retrouvailles avec leur père …

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du train sur les rails.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient arrivés. Drago la secoua doucement : « Diane, il faut qu'on descende, c'est notre station … »

Elle se leva, et ramassa ses affaires.

Arrivés à la sortie du wagon, elle eut l'impression qu'une main de fer s'était refermée sur son cœur. Ses parents étaient là, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis ses onze ans.

Ses pieds se mirent à avancer, alors que sa tête voulait s'enfuir. Plus elle avançait, plus la pression dans sa poitrine augmentait. Une larme se mit à couler depuis le coin de son œil.

Elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Ils lui souriaient. Sa mère avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Son père s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux avec un doux sourire. Drago, derrière eux, les larmes aux yeux, les regardait avec tendresse. Et au milieu, Diane était terrorisée. Elle avait envie de hurler, elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Ses muscles se crispèrent, la pression augmenta encore, et elle tomba, inconsciente.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Poudlard s'éveilla dans les cris et les larmes. 

Minerva McGonagall avait été découverte gisante sur le sol de son bureau, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant trop faiblement. Elle avait été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où elle avait été plongée dans une sorte de coma artificiel, pour lui permettre de récupérer. Mais ce qui agitait les foules, c'est qu'une fiole de poison vide avait été trouvé sur son bureau. Minerva McGonagall avait tenté de se suicider.

Harry, qui avait trouvé Minerva dans cet état, fut interrogé en premier. Il avait rendez-vous avec elle pour une raison dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé, et dont apparemment personne ne savait rien. Il avait été assez choqué de la trouver ainsi … Mais les envoyés du Ministère de la Magie chargés de l'enquête ne voulaient rien en savoir. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, c'était si Harry avait remarqué quelque chose de particulier en entrant dans cette pièce, mis à part son professeur agonisant sur le plancher.

Harry avait beau leur répéter qu'une fois qu'il eut aperçu McGonagall, il ne pensa pas à regarder la pièce dans les détails, et il partit chercher de l'aide, « comme n'importe qui aurait fait à sa place … ». Malheureusement, laisser la pièce vide pendant quelques instants signifiait que n'importe qui aurait pu modifier l'emplacement de certains objets, en rajouter ou en faire disparaître. Et pour les enquêteurs, cela pouvait également signifier une erreur volontaire de la part de Harry, qui, aidé par un complice, aurait pu faire disparaître certaines traces, dans le but de couvrir son crime.

Car bien que la mise en scène fasse immédiatement penser à un suicide, personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Toute l'école discutait de cet évènement quand Harry retrouva Hermione, après près de 4h d'interrogatoire. Le Ministère n'autorisait l'utilisation de Veritaserum que dans certains cas bien précis, et dans le reste des cas, les interrogatoires se faisaient « à la façon moldue ».

Il sortit épuisé et énervé de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Hermione l'attendait dehors, l'air abattu. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le parc.

Il commençait enfin à faire beau temps, depuis quelques jours. Ils commencèrent à marcher, et discutèrent de cette histoire, mais également de nombreuses autres choses …

Harry, toujours dans le doute à propos de cette histoire, essaya d'arracher à Hermione les raisons de sa dispute avec Ron.

Ron lui avait dit qu'Hermione méritait ce qu'elle avait eu. Mais il ne savait ni ce qu'elle avait eu, ni ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter. Et elle refusait de lui en parler. Il essaya de nombreuses fois, mais c'est cette fois-ci, en marchant près du lac, qu'il eut le début de la réponse qu'il attendait.

Hermione regarda le lac, clair et brillant par cet après-midi ensoleillé. Il s'était passé un certain temps depuis qu'elle avait essayé de sombrer dans ces eaux profondes, et que Ron l'en avait empêchée ... Elle se sentait si stupide, de lui avoir répondu comme ça … Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié de l'avoir sauvé … Mais maintenant, il ne voulait même plus lui parler. Pas pour cette raison, mais parce qu'il les considérait, Harry et elle, comme des traîtres, de ne pas lui avoir parler de l'histoire avec Diane. Et parce qu'il la considérait complice de « ce monstre » (en parlant de Harry).

« Tu sais, le soir où j'avais disparu, j'étais ici, en fait » dit Hermione, s'asseyant sur le rocher sur lequel elle avait passé des heures à pleurer. « Ron est venu me chercher, et je l'ai envoyé balader … Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut … Il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont choquées, même si elles n'étaient pas méchantes, elles étaient complètement inattendues, et surprenantes … Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être excusée auprès de lui … Mais maintenant, quoique je fasse, c'est trop tard, nous l'avons perdu … »

Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, et la laissa se reposer sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Son visage était pâle, et elle avait l'air mélancolique.

Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il ne voulait pas la presser, et il décida d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à parler …

* * *

Rogue s'enferma dans son bureau. Une certaine angoisse lui tenaillait le cœur, mais il se sentait fier. Il avait réussi, son dosage était parfait : McGonagall était incapable de parler pour un bon moment, mais elle n'était pas morte … Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier … 

Il se mit à rire, soulagé …

* * *

Diane ouvrit les yeux : Narcissa était là, au-dessus d'elle, et la regardait avec inquiétude. 

« Mère ? »

Lucius apparu dans son champ de vision, avec un air soulagé.

« P…père ? »

Elle se redressa lentement, encore un peu courbatue. Elle était dans son lit, au Manoir. Ses parents et son frère étaient là, face à elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa vieille chambre bleue n'avait pas changé. Elle n'était que peu poussiéreuse, et semblait avoir été entretenue pendant tout ce temps. Rien n'avait bougé, ni ses jouets, ni les dessins sur les murs, ni les peluches sur le bord du lit …

Diane regarda à nouveau ses parents. Ils étaient là, souriants, chaleureux … Comme les parents dont elle se souvenait. Elle sauta dans leurs bras. Mais quand les mains de son père la touchèrent, elle ne pût réprimer un frisson d'angoisse.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au rez-de-chaussée pour le dîner. Comme avant, la longue table de réception, les chaises aux dossiers hauts, son père à un bout, et sa mère à l'autre. Mais au lieu de deux petits jumeaux au milieu, il y avait un jeune homme en costard et une jeune fille couverte de cicatrices, en robe noire assez sobre, portant les gants verts que son frère lui avait ramené de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il était de coutume de ne pas parler à table. Diane finit assez rapidement son assiette, mais s'abstint de se resservir. Bien que son corps en réclame d'avantage, il ne fallait pas que ses parents aient le moindre soupçon quant à sa situation.

Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Lucius et Narcissa avaient leurs propres fauteuils, les enfants s'assirent sur l'épais tapis devant le feu.

Tous mourraient d'envie de poser des questions aux autres, mais personne n'osait commencer.

Et c'est Lucius qui rompit le silence le premier : « Diane, d'où te viennent toutes ces cicatrices ? »

Diane avait redouté cette question … Elle ne savait quoi répondre … « Euh, ce sont … des griffures d'hippogriffe … Je m'étais fixé comme objectif d'en dresser un à mes ordres, mais il a fallu que je me résigne : ces bêtes-là sont plus butées que des murs … »

Il parut satisfait de sa réponse.

Elle était soulagée. Il n'était peut être pas aussi terrible qu'elle voulait bien le croire. Malgré tout, une partie d'elle-même continuait à se méfier de lui.

Personne ne parla pendant un certain temps.

Narcissa commençait à somnoler, Lucius regardait dans le vague, jouant avec le pommeau de sa canne. Drago et Diane regardait le feu dans la cheminée, se lançant de temps à autre des regards angoissés.

Puis Lucius reprit la parole avec enthousiasme : « Vous savez, la vie au Ministère n'est pas toujours drôle. Beaucoup de drames, peu de joies, beaucoup de travail et de stress … Mais de temps à autre, une histoire circule : une nouvelle fraîche ou une rumeur, qu'importe l'origine, le but est simplement de décontracter un peu les gens. Et depuis quelques jours, circule une nouvelle histoire … Vous voulez que je vous la raconte ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement à ses enfants.

Drago et Diane le regardèrent en souriant, et lui répondirent que, oui, ils voulaient entendre l'histoire. Drago pensa que c'était bon signe que son père discute avec eux. D'habitude, il était beaucoup moins sympathique, et ne parlait guère.

Lucius toussota légèrement, et commença : « Et bien, depuis quelques jours, on raconte que ma fille, Diane Malefoy, sortirait avec le plus jeune des fils de ce pauvre Arthur Weasley, et qu'elle en serait même tombée enceinte … Amusant, non ? » Il regarda Diane avec un sourire qui trahissait sa colère.

Diane, quant à elle, était pétrifiée sur place. Son coeur battait de manière excessive, et elle avait le souffle coupé. Il était au courant ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Narcissa avait l'air horriblement choqué, Drago avait le visage décomposé. Il regardait sa sœur et son père alternativement.

Diane regardait son père avec effroi, comme une grenouille devant un serpent.

Lui la regardait fixement, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et se mit à trembler. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle.

Il la frappa de toutes ses forces, lui donnant de violents coups de pieds et des coups de canne.

« Espèce de traînée, tu as sali le nom de ma famille !!! Tu mériterais que je te tue sur-le-champ ! Combien d'hommes te sont passés dessus durant ta misérable existence ?!! »

Diane, recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblait et gémissait sous les coups de son père.

Narcissa hurlait à Lucius de s'arrêter, pendant que Drago essayait de le retenir.

Lucius se retourna et frappa Drago à la tête : « Et toi, arrête de la défendre ! Cette fille est une putain, une traînée, elle ne mérite pas de porter notre nom ! Que t'a-t-elle offert pour que tu prennes son parti ? Peut être que tu as eu le droit de lui passer dessus, toi aussi ?!!! »

Drago prit son père au col, et lui cracha ces paroles : « Peut être que cette fille est une putain, mais dans ce cas, elle est la digne fille de son père ! Un être aussi odieux que vous mérite ce nom encore moins qu'elle ! Apprenez à voir vos propres défauts avant de vous en prendre aux autres … »

Il lâcha son père et se retourna pour aider sa sœur, toujours tremblante et meurtrie par les coups.

Narcissa, qui se sentait mal, demanda à être emmenée à sa chambre. Les domestiques se chargèrent de l'y porter, pressés de quitter l'ambiance de rage qui régnait dans la pièce.

Drago tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, et regardait son père d'un air défiant. Lucius les regardait d'un air méprisant. « Quoique tu fasses, Drago, cela ne changera rien … Cette fille est née pour être une putain, elle en sera toujours une … Aucun homme ne peut résister à ses charmes, aucun … »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut arrêté par la voix de Drago : « Et vous ? Vous non plus, vous n'y avez pas résisté, n'est ce pas ? Ces marques dans son dos, c'est vous qui lui avez faites ! »

Lucius se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris : « Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

Drago lui lança : « Personne … Je l'ai toujours su … »

« Diane elle-même ne s'en souvient pas … Comment pourrais-tu t'en souvenir ? »

Drago fut troublé par ces paroles. Son père avouait indirectement son crime. Ainsi, ce que Drago avait vu dans son rêve était la vérité …

Diane les regardait d'un air incrédule … Mais de quoi parlait-ils ?

« Vous avez tort de penser ça … Elle s'en souvient parfaitement … Mais comme vous avez brimé sa mémoire pour qu'elle oublie ces horreurs, son inconscient a lancé un appel au secours. Et c'est en moi, son frère jumeau, qu'il s'est réalisé, sous forme de rêves … La pièce circulaire, la fosse, les flammes … J'ai tout vu … Le sang, la planche de torture, le couteau, et surtout vous … »

Lucius se mit à rire : « Tu crois que parce que tu as vu ça, tu as tout vu ? Tu ne sais même pas un millième de ce que nous lui avons fait ! »

« Nous ??!!! »

Alors que son père et son frère se disputaient, Diane s'était levée. Elle était pleine d'ecchymoses, et saignait de la lèvre. Grâce aux paroles de son frère, elle commençait à se souvenir de ces passages de son enfance. Le feu, le sang, les ombres … Et surtout la douleur, la terrible douleur de voir son père, son père qu'elle aimait, lui faire autant de mal. L'incompréhension et la douleur. Et cette douleur, elle la ressentait à présent dans son cœur.

Elle commença à s'éloigner d'eux, se dirigeant vers une armoire où se trouvaient deux poignards décoratifs ciselés, portant le nom de leur grande famille, Malefoy.

Elle s'empara d'un des poignards et se tourna machinalement vers son père.

Drago et lui commençaient à se battre. Elle prit son père par l'épaule, et lui planta le poignard dans le dos. Lucius hurla, et se retourna brusquement, faisant glisser le poignard des mains de Diane. Il glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Drago, qui s'en empara.

Lucius tira sur le pommeau de sa canne, d'où il sortit une fine épée. Il se jeta sur Diane avec rage et lui planta dans la jambe. Puis, la maintenant immobile de son autre main, il rapprocha son corps du sien, et la regarda en souriant : « Alors, ma chère fille, tu as fini par te souvenir de tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble ? Tu te souviens combien ce maléfice nous a été utile, combien nous t'avons aimé grâce à ça … Ma chère traînée de fille … » Il lui prit les cheveux à pleine main, lui tira la tête en arrière et l'embrassa. Le sang sur ses lèvres le faisait frémir d'envie.

Mais la sensation de la lame du poignard sur sa gorge le refroidit dans ses ardeurs. Drago, derrière lui, le tenait en otage d'une main, et de l'autre tendait à Diane le deuxième poignard.

Lucius essaya de se retourner, mais Drago serra plus fort, le couteau sur sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Diane, tu ne peux pas le laisser me faire ça … Tu m'as toujours aimé, malgré ce que je te faisais, tu me regardais toujours comme un père … »

Diane, le regard débordant de haine, l'épée encore plantée dans la cuisse, se jeta sur lui, poignard en avant …

Elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et lui planta le poignard dans le ventre. Lucius se mit à cracher du sang, et à crier. Diane ressortit la lame pour la planter juste à coté, et continua à lui déchiqueter les entrailles jusqu'à ce que les cris finissent par mourir dans sa gorge.

Diane était couverte de sang, à cheval sur le cadavre de son père, ses mains crispées sur le poignard.

Elle l'avait fait …

Depuis tant d'années, son corps, son cœur, son esprit réclamaient justice …

Depuis tant d'années, elle ressentait ce mal-être au fond d'elle …

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être méchante avec les autres …

Elle n'avait plus besoin de se protéger de tout …

Elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur des autres …

Elle n'avait plus besoin de cacher ses sentiments …

Elle était libre …

* * *

Drago regardait sa sœur. Assise sur le cadavre de leur père, elle semblait soulagée. Soulagée d'années de souffrances, d'années de mensonges et de doutes … 

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Comme une petite fille, elle pleura, pendant plus d'une heure. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant des années, qu'elle avait gardées secrètes, pour que personne ne perce ses secrets, pour que personne ne devine ses faiblesses.

Et là, à 15 ans, Diane se mit à pleurer. Avec ses larmes s'écoulait toute sa haine, tout son mépris, toutes ces barrières qu'elle avait toujours dû ériger entre elle et les autres …

Drago resta à ses cotés pendant tout ce temps. Puis, alors que ses sanglots se calmaient, les domestiques arrivèrent.

Le majordome s'approcha et dit d'un air inquiet : « Ecoutez, il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'occupe rapidement de ce cadavre si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver votre peau … »

Drago se leva, et aida Diane à faire de même. « M. Louis, vous … Ca ne vous choque pas plus que ça ? Vous seriez prêt à nous aider ? »

Le majordome sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil aux domestiques qui attendaient derrière lui.

« Oui, je suis prêt à vous aider, et je pense ne pas être le seul … Monsieur votre père était notre maître, mais malgré cela, nous pouvons aujourd'hui dire qu'il a toujours été odieux avec nous … Sans vous mentir, nous avons souvent souhaité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … »

Les femmes de ménage, les domestiques, la vieille gouvernante, tous approuvaient les paroles du majordome. Celui-ci se tourna vers Diane.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez eu raison de faire ce que vous avez fait … Les plus vieux d'entre nous se souviennent des soirées qu'organisait M. Malefoy, de ces enfants qu'il faisait ramener pour « jouer » … Mais, lié par un vœu de silence, nous n'avons rien pu dire à personne … Vous comprenez, ce vœu nous oblige au silence à propos des secrets de la famille, nous menaçant de malédiction et de mort si nous parlons … Nous avons un certain nombre de choses à vous révéler, à vous deux, qui êtes les nouveaux maîtres de ce Manoir … »

Drago s'avança : « Et que faites-vous de notre mère ? »

Le majordome répondit d'un air inquiet : « Vous faites partie de la famille, nous pouvons vous le dire … Madame est très malade … Elle ne supporte plus de voir du monde, et passe ses journées à dormir et à lire … Même si elle a autorité sur vous, vous êtes les seuls capables de gérer ce Manoir … Venez à présent, nous devons décider de ce que nous allons devoir faire. »

Le majordome les conduisit aux cuisines, sombres et désertes à cette heure, ou ils installèrent un chandelier, et s'assirent autour de la plus grande table. Drago et Diane, à un bout de la table, présidaient l'Assemblée nocturne.

Louis, le majordome, commença : « Si nous nous sommes réunis ici et maintenant, c'est pour décider du futur de ce manoir … Monsieur le maître est mort, et voici vos nouveaux maîtres » dit-il en désignant les deux adolescents.

Tous les employés du manoir les acclamèrent, puis attendirent que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

Diane se leva, et demanda le silence : « S'il vous plait ! Alors voilà, la situation actuelle est assez préoccupante, et nous devons faire quelque chose … D'après ce que M. Louis nous a expliqué, certains d'entre vous sont sous vœux de silence … Qui est concerné ? »

Tous les employés, sans exception, levèrent le bras.

Diane, étonnée, reprit : « Donc cela veut dire que si le Ministère venait vous interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, vous ne pourriez rien dire ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Ecoutez, nous avons besoin de votre aide … Le cadavre de notre père se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes, et d'ici deux jours, il était censé retourner travailler … Nous devons monter une stratégie imparable qui permettra qu'aucun de nous ne soit mis en cause … Mon frère et moi-même comptons beaucoup sur votre aide pour tous nous sortir de cette embrouille … »

La vieille gouvernante se leva et lui répondit : « Vous pouvez compter sur nous … »

Et elle s'inclina.

Tous les employés de maison suivirent, se levant et s'inclinant devant leurs nouveaux maîtres.

« Allez, au boulot ! » rugit la gouvernante.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Les femmes de ménage s'occupèrent de nettoyer le salon, et le sang qui maculait les tapis et les vêtements des deux adolescents.

Les domestiques aidèrent Diane à se laver, et soignèrent ses bleus et ses blessures.

Les hommes de main portèrent le cadavre jusqu'aux cuisines, où les cuisinières et les elfes de maison s'occupèrent de lui. Ils le découpèrent en pièce et le firent cuire.

Toute trace devait disparaître.

Ses vêtements furent brûlés, et ses bijoux détruits. Seule la chevalière fut sauvée, placée dans un coffret, dans la chambre de Lucius. Les restes du cadavre furent donnés aux chiens du Manoir. Les os qui restaient furent confiés au majordome.

Il retrouva Drago et Diane dans leurs chambres respectives, et leur demanda de le suivre.

« Mademoiselle, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, n'hésitez pas à faire demi-tour. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Ils commencèrent par descendre dans les cuisines, puis, par une petite porte cachée, descendirent encore, dans les souterrains. Là, ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Et puis, devant un mur tout à fait normal, le majordome s'arrêta, et prononça ces mots : « _Caelicolae sunt_ »

Une petite encoche sortit du mur. Le majordome prit cette encoche dans sa main, et appuya de toutes ses forces. L'encoche se mit à émettre une faible lueur.

Louis se retourna vers Diane et Drago et leur demanda de le suivre. Puis il se plaça face au mur, et passa à travers.

Drago, étonné, tendit la main vers le mur, et découvrit avec stupeur que ce mur n'avait plus rien de matériel. Il prit la main de Diane, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre, et l'ambiance était lourde. Il y faisait beaucoup plus chaud, et il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre, en partie due à l'odeur immonde de chair brûlée qui y régnait. Le majordome sortit sa baguette, et prononça la formule : «_ Lumos_ »

La pièce était rectangulaire, toute en pierre. Le plafond était bas, et le sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang.

Diane et Drago se mirent à paniquer quand ils aperçurent ce qu'elle contenait.

La pièce était remplie de tables, de planches, de menottes, de pointes, de lames …

Une salle de torture …

Diane avait envie de vomir. L'odeur était insoutenable, et des souvenirs lui remontaient à la mémoire.

Elle se souvenait de cette salle. Elle y était déjà venue, enfant … C'était ce jour-là que tout avait commencé. La torture, les viols, la douleur …

En fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se rappeler de certains détails : qui étaient les hommes avec son père ? Ils l'avaient attaché à une table, et l'avaient déshabillé. Puis son père, à l'aide d'un couteau, lui avait fait une petite entaille dans le doigt. Le sang qui en sortit fut récupéré et mélangé à un liquide rouge foncé, dans une petite coupelle en or. L'un d'entre eux, un homme assez grand avec une large barbe noire, plongea son doigt dans le liquide, et commença à dessiner des symboles sur le ventre nu de Diane.

Elle était petite, elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. L'homme à la barbe prononçait de drôles de formule tout en dessinant des formes sur tout son petit corps.

Et puis, quand il eut fini, son père la détacha de la table, et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine …

Diane ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Drago et le majordome s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la lourde porte en bois au fond de la pièce.

« Non ! »

Elle se jeta sur son frère, paniquée : « Non, il ne faut pas ouvrir cette porte, Drago … Pitié … Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il y a derrière … Ne l'ouvrez pas, pitié … »

Le majordome se tourna vers elle, et lui répondit tristement : « Il le faut, hélas … C'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser des ossements de votre père … »

Et il ouvrit la porte.

De l'autre coté, une pièce circulaire, une table inclinée munie de menottes, séparée du reste de la pièce par une fosse circulaire.

Diane se mit à trembler.

Lucius l'avait emmené dans cette pièce, et c'est là que pour la première fois de toute sa vie, mais pas la dernière, il lui avait fait du mal …

Et là, contre toute attente, elle entendit des sanglots. Drago alerté par le bruit, sauta par-dessus la fosse, et découvrit que derrière la table se cachait un enfant. Il portait une petite robe, mais Drago remarqua tout de même que c'était un petit garçon, qui devait approcher les 5 ans. Il était blessé, et devait être enfermé là depuis des heures, voire des jours … Il le prit dans ses bras, et le porta à sa sœur.

Diane s'occupa de le soigner, pendant que Drago et Louis se chargèrent des ossements.

Louis tendit le paquet contenant les os à Drago. « Cette fosse a été conçu pour brûler des cadavres. Monsieur votre père s'en servait pour faire disparaître toute trace des enfants qu'il faisait enlever. La chaleur intense de ces flammes brûle même les os. C'est maintenant à son tour de disparaître dans ses propres flammes … »

Drago retourna au centre de la pièce. Là, il y actionna le petit levier qui se trouvait dans le sol. De gigantesques flammes sortirent de la fosse.

Drago y jeta le paquet, et regarda avec amertume les restes de son père disparaître à jamais.

Quand ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent bluffés par le travail des domestiques : il ne restait plus la moindre trace de lutte, le sang avait été entièrement nettoyé, les meubles remis à leur place et tous les objets rangés.

Le petit garçon était en fait le fils d'une des femmes de ménage. Il avait disparu depuis peu de temps, et elle angoissait à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle remercia vivement Diane et Drago d'avoir sauvé son fils.

Les domestiques qui s'occupaient de Narcissa affirmèrent que de là où elle se trouvait pendant la soirée, elle ne pouvait avoir entendu les coups et les cris de son mari. D'autant plus qu'elle avait demandé à être endormie par un sortilège, pour récupérer. Donc le seul témoin potentiel ne pouvait pas témoigner contre eux.

Tout était parfait.

Ils remercièrent chaleureusement tous les employés de maison, et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, en se levant, ils avertiraient le Ministère de la disparition de Lucius.

**Chapitre XV : Sincérité**

Ron était inquiet. Diane était partie sans dire un mot, la tête basse, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de partir …

Dans quel état allait-elle rentrer ?

On était dimanche soir, Ron était en train d'attendre le train de Diane et Drago devant Poudlard.

Il était pâle, ses yeux cernés trahissaient sa fatigue …

Depuis que Diane était parti, il n'avait pas dormi, et n'avait que peu mangé … Il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle trop longtemps … Sa seule raison de vivre, c'était elle …

Il entendit le bruit discret d'un train qui approchait.

Il se pencha au dessus des rails, et l'aperçut qui arrivait, au loin …

Il se mit à sourire, trépignant d'impatience. « Ce train me ramène Diane ! »

Le train approchait, lançant son épaisse fumée blanche dans les airs.

Puis il finit par freiner, et s'arrêta là, devant Ron.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Quelques personnes descendirent, et se mirent à marcher le long de la route qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard …

Puis sortirent Diane et Drago d'un wagon un peu plus loin, lourdement chargés.

Ron courut pour les rejoindre, et serra Diane dans ses bras. Il était tellement content qu'elle soit rentrée … Puis il l'aida à porter ses bagages jusqu'à Poudlard.

Après avoir déposé les valises dans leur chambre, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Ron s'assit en face de Diane, à un bout de la table, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves.

« Diane, je suis tellement content que tu sois rentrée … Cela ne fait que 2 jours que tu es partie, mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'avais quitté depuis des mois … »

Diane le regardait d'un air angoissé.

« Ecoute, Ron, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'illusions à mon sujet … Ce week-end, j'ai appris un certain nombre de choses sur moi, que je ne savais pas … Et … Et il se pourrait que ton amour pour moi ne soit rien d'autre que la conséquence d'un maléfice … »

Ron la regarda avec incompréhension : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi … Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »

Elle lui répondit d'un air triste : « Tu ne me mens pas, tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu ressens pour moi … Parce que je suis sous l'emprise d'un sort, depuis ma plus tendre enfance … On m'a jeté un maléfice de Séduction, qui me rend « irrésistible » aux yeux des autres … Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aimes réellement … »

Ron lui prit la main, l'air désemparé.

« Mais je … Tu … Qui … t'as fait ça ? »

Diane le regarda avec insistance : « Je t'expliquerais tout ça ce soir … »

Au même moment, Dumbledore demanda le silence. Il expliqua à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end : l'empoisonnement de McGonagall, les envoyés du Ministère, les interrogatoires …

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà au courant de ce qu'il expliqua, mais il était important pour tous de mettre les choses au clair, car les plus folles rumeurs commençaient déjà à courir …

Diane fut surprise que tant de choses se soient passées en son absence. Elle ne fut pas spécialement bouleversée en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à son professeur de Métamorphose, dans la mesure où son week-end à elle avait été beaucoup plus mouvementé …

Certains élèves furent choqués d'apprendre la nouvelle, d'autres se mirent à pleurer …

Et après que tout le monde se soit calmé, et que le repas soit terminé, chacun regagna son dortoir en silence.

Diane et Ron se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur chambre, dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Il était impatient de savoir, et elle était pressée de lui raconter.

Ron s'assit en tailleur sur un des lits, et regarda Diane s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je vais commencer par le début … J'ai tant de choses à te raconter … »

Diane lui raconta tout son week-end, ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, comment son père s'était mis en colère, comment certains souvenirs lui apparurent, et comment leur dispute lui fut fatale …

Puis elle lui raconta l'aide précieuse qu'avaient été les domestiques, et comment, à l'aide de leur majordome, ils avaient fait disparaître le cadavre …

Ron la regardait parler, avec un air inquiet.

« Le lendemain, je me suis levée, j'ai réveillé mon frère, et nous avons fait semblant de chercher mon père … Dans les environs, nous sommes allé frapper à toutes les portes, demander si personne ne l'avait aperçu … Puis nous avons appelé le Ministère, et nous leur avons dit que mon père avait disparu depuis la veille au soir, qu'après une dispute, il était parti et n'était toujours pas rentré … Ils sont venus faire un tour dans la maison, mais n'ont rien remarqué de particulier. Et depuis ils cherchent dans tous les environs … Il n'y a normalement aucune chance qu'ils trouvent de quoi nous accuser … »

Ron était bouche bée.

Il la regarda avec tristesse : « Comme ça a dû être dur pour toi, Diane … » Et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras … Mais elle s'écarta de lui.

« Ron, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai également appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même pendant ces deux jours … Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse continuer comme ça … »

Il la regarda d'un air désespéré : « Non, tu ne peux quand même pas … »

« Ron, je ne veux pas te quitter, mais je ne peux rester avec toi si tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, tu comprends ? Je … je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen de se débarrasser de ce maléfice, mais je me suis promis de chercher jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un … Et là seulement, je pourrais savoir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi … »

Ron, pensif, lui demanda : « Mais qui t'as fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? »

Diane lui répondit d'un air désolé : « Mon père … Pendant ses « soirées », ils invitaient des amis à lui … Or, si mon père était attiré par moi, tous ne l'étaient pas forcément … Et pour faire plaisir à ses invités, il m'emprisonna de ce maléfice … Ainsi, il était sûr que jamais ses invités, ni lui-même d'ailleurs, ne s'ennuieraient de moi … »

Ron avait l'air horrifié. « Mais quel monstre … Il a largement eu ce qu'il méritait … »

Il regarda Diane, d'un air suppliant : « Diane … Je ne sais pas si je t'aime vraiment, mais pour l'instant … S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas … Tu as besoin de soutien, et moi, je suis là, je peux t'aider … Ne m'éloigne pas de toi, s'il te plait … »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas, n'essaya pas de s'échapper. Elle se mit simplement à pleurer, et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Harry. 

Ce fut Dean qui lui répondit, et qui alla réveiller Harry. Celui-ci trouva une Hermione complètement désespérée devant sa porte. « Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! »

Harry, encore dans la Lune, ne résista pas quand Hermione le tira jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Il était 2h du matin.

« Harry, tu te souviens de cette histoire où je m'étais enfui, et que vous m'aviez cherché toute la nuit … »

« Mmmh … Oui … Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'avais dit que Ron était venu me chercher, et qu'il m'avait dit des choses qui m'avaient choqué … Il fallait que je te le dise : il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il voulait sortir avec moi … Il a même plongé dans l'eau glacé pour me sauver … »

« Pour te sauver ? » Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant Hermione d'un air douteux.

« Oui … J'étais entrée dans le lac pour … enfin, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'allais vraiment pas bien à ce moment-là … Parce que … Oh et puis, il vaut mieux que je te dise tout maintenant, tu finiras de toute façon par l'apprendre … »

Harry la regardait avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Cela faisait quelques mois que je sortais avec … Sirius, en fait … Et ce soir-là, il m'a plaqué … »

Harry se mit à bailler : « Et ben, je … Je suis surpris … Je m'attendais à à peu près tout sauf ça … Pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne m'avait rien dit ? »

Hermione était soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas choqué par ces révélations.

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais que ça te choquerait, ou que tu désapprouverais … »

« Mais tu sais, Hermione, tu es bien assez grande pour faire ta vie … Et si tu es heureuse, je ne peux qu'approuver … » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. « Harry, tu es un ange … » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Diane passa sa journée à la bibliothèque comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. 

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne continua pas à apprendre le programme de l'année suivante, comme les semaines précédentes : elle passa sa journée à faire des recherches sur les Maléfices.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Rogue passa à coté d'elle.

« Diane … J'ai appris pour ton père, je suis désolée … Mais il y a encore de l'espoir, peut être qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul … »

« Severus ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. « Ecoute, j'ai un secret à te révéler. Et j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide … Ces bouquins sont très complets, mais faire des recherches précises peut prendre des jours, ici … Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir bientôt, seul à seul ? »

Il parut surpris de sa demande. « Euh … Oui, oui, je pense … Tu peux passer à mon bureau dans la soirée … »

« Merci beaucoup Severus … A ce soir ! »

Et elle replongea dans ses recherches.

* * *

« Harry … » 

Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin. Il était en retard dans son travail, et planchait sur ce devoir depuis déjà deux heures, pour pouvoir le terminer à temps. Et voilà qu'on venait le déranger …

« Quoi … » demanda-t-il d'un air contrarié, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Ron qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Ron ? Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ron avait l'air gêné, il se mit à rougir légèrement, et lui répondit : « Ah … Salut … Je … En fait, je suis venu … m'excuser … pour ce que je t'ai dis … Et pour le fait de ne pas t'avoir adressé la parole depuis tout ce temps … »

Harry se sentit tellement soulagé à ces paroles. Depuis quelques mois, il pensait que plus jamais Ron ne lui reparlerait, et que leur amitié était définitivement gâchée. Il se sentait mal en pensant à Ron, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même provoqué la rupture, et il se sentait responsable de l'état moral assez déplorable dans lequel Ron se trouva juste après les révélations sur ce qu'il avait fait à Diane.

Il prit Ron par l'épaule et lui répondit avec un grand sourire, assez gêné : « Mais Ron, tu n'as rien à te reprocher … Toute cette histoire, c'est entièrement de ma faute … J'aurais au moins dû t'en parler … Tu sais, si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était pour ne pas te perdre, mais aussi pour ne pas te blesser … En tout cas, sache que je tiens à vraiment m'excuser de mon attitude déplorable … J'avais tellement honte que je n'avais même pas le courage de venir m'excuser moi-même … Excuse-moi … »

Et il baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

Il sentit un léger coup sur son crâne. Il leva les yeux, et vit que Ron lui souriait : « Moi non plus, je ne t'en veux pas …Tu sais, j'ai appris certaines choses dernièrement qui me font penser que tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable de tes actes … Et dans tous les cas, je pense que tu as assez payé ta faute … J'ai cru comprendre que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Diane, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se sentit un peu gêné par cette question : que répondre à Ron ?

Oui ? Dans ce cas, cela pouvait refroidir à nouveau leurs rapports, puisqu'elle sortait avec Ron …

Non ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, et lui répondre que non, il ne ressentait rien pour Diane, c'était totalement faux …

« Oui, je l'avoue … J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle au début, et puis j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup refroidi … Mais depuis, je me rends compte à quel point mon attitude a été stupide … Et je pense que je l'aime encore … »

Ron regarda Harry, les yeux dans le vague: « C'est ce que nous verrons, d'ici quelques jours … Elle devrait avoir trouvé un antidote … La connaissant, ce sera rapide … Et là nous verrons … »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Ron voulait dire. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander, puisque celui-ci se leva au même moment, et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Diane rejoignit Severus à son bureau, dans les cachots. 

Elle s'assit sur un siège en face de lui, alors qu'il finissait de corriger des copies.

Elle attendit qu'il ait terminé, ce qui prit une petite vingtaine de minutes, et commença à lui exposer son problème.

« Severus, est-ce que tu t'y connais en Maléfices ? » dit Diane, de but en blanc.

Rogue parut surpris, et lui répondit : « Et bien, moyennement, un peu comme n'importe quel professeur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine … »

« Et un Maléfice réalisé à partir d'une potion et d'incantations ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Diane hésité un peu : « Euh … Ca concerne un Maléfice de Séduction, en fait … »

Rogue se mit à rire.

Diane vexée, lui demanda : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »

Il lui répondit, amusé : « Tu crois pas que tu es déjà assez belle, Diane ? Tu as déjà un petit ami, à quoi te servirait ce Maléfice … »

Elle le regarda d'un air grave, et lui dit : « Severus … Ce ne serait pas pour le faire … Ce serait pour le défaire … Je vis avec ce Maléfice depuis que j'ai 5 ans … »

Les rires se turent instantanément. Severus regarda Diane avec incrédulité.

« Tu … tu es sous l'emprise de ce Maléfice ? Depuis longtemps, en plus ? … »

« Oui, et je voudrais m'en débarrasser … C'est le seul souvenir que m'a laissé mon père, et si il existe les moyens de le faire complètement disparaître de ma vie, je veux le faire … »

Devant l'air perdu de Rogue, elle continua son explication : « Parce qu'en fait, Severus … Mon père est mort … Mais personne ne doit le savoir, et je compte sur toi pour garder le secret … »

« Mo … Mort ? Mais comment … »

Diane se rapprocha de lui, et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Assassiné … Par ses propres enfants … »

Rogue s'écarta brusquement de Diane, avec un air horrifié. « Tu … Vous … Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça … »

Le regard et le ton de Diane se durcirent : « Severus, tu ne connais rien de lui …Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !!! Etais-tu au courant de ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant mon enfance ?!! Etais-tu au courant de ces soirées, de ses invités qui s'amusaient avec moi ?!! Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé des très nombreuses fois où il me battait, simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé … Tu ne sais même pas comme il m'a frappé quand il a su que j'étais enceinte … Tu ne sais même pas qu'il m'a transpercé la jambe avec son fleuret, pour me maintenir immobile, pendant qu'il essayait d'abuser de moi, une fois encore … »

Et comme preuve de ce qu'elle disait, elle remonta sa robe jusqu'au niveau de la blessure, profonde et encore douloureuse.

« Mon père n'était pas un fou, c'était un monstre … Et c'est lui m'a jeté ce Maléfice, dont j'essaye à présent de me débarrasser … »

Rogue fut choqué d'entendre ça … Lucius avait toujours été un bon ami, et malgré leurs divergences d'opinions à propos de Voldemort (Rogue ayant trahi Voldemort, et Lucius lui étant toujours fidèle), ils se voyaient régulièrement, et jamais Rogue n'aurait pu penser ça de lui.

Il jura à Diane ne pas avoir été au courant de toutes ces exactions, et lui promit de l'aider, pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pu l'aider avant, alors que pendant toutes ses années, il la connaissait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait pu subir ce genre d'horreurs, surtout de la part de son père. Il lui promit également de garder le secret à propos de la mort de Lucius, et de ses assassins.

Elle, en contrepartie, lui raconta tout, dans les détails, et essaya de lui donner le plus de précisions à propos du Maléfice.

« A ce sujet, je ne sais pas grand-chose, à part la composition de la potion qui sert à définir les cercles d'actions du Maléfice. Celle avec laquelle on t'aurait dessiné sur le corps … Je pourrais fabriquer un antidote, mais tout ce que ça ferait, c'est que ça aurait une action sur les cibles du maléfice, en l'occurrence dans ton cas, les êtres vivants de sexe masculin, apparemment … Mais ça ne le ferait pas disparaître … »

Il se mit à réfléchir.

Mais oui !

« Diane, serais-tu prête à accepter de l'aide de la part de Dumbledore ? … Car je pense sincèrement qu'il peut t'aider … »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et finit par lâcher, difficilement, un « Oui » hésitant.

« Dans ce cas, j'irais le prévenir après le dîner. Tu n'aurais qu'à me rejoindre devant son bureau vers 21h, d'accord ? »

Diane acquiesça. Puis, après avoir un peu discuté avec Rogue, à propos d'autres sujets, elle se leva pour partir. A ce moment-là, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il la pria gentiment de se rasseoir, et alla chercher une bouteille dans son placard.

Le liquide qu'elle contenait était vert, et sentait fort l'alcool.

« Un petit verre ? » demanda-t-il à Diane. « C'est de l'absinthe, un alcool moldu, certes, mais vraiment très bon … »

Elle lui tendit son verre avec un sourire. Il lui versa un petit fond d'absinthe, qu'elle but d'une seule traite. Lui se servit un plus grand verre, et commença à boire lentement.

Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres, puis Rogue finit par arriver au sujet qui l'avait motivé à demander à Diane de rester avec lui.

« Diane, il faut que je te dise : il y a quelques jours, McGonagall est venue me voir, et m'a parlé de toi. Non seulement elle savait ce qu'il était arrivé entre Potter et toi, mais en plus, elle savait pour la Marque … Elle était en route pour aller raconter tout ça à Dumbledore … »

Diane s'étrangla avec son alcool, et demanda rapidement : « Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, j'espère ? »

Rogue ricana, un peu éméché : « Non, elle n'en a pas eu le temps … Je me suis bien débrouillé … »

« C'est toi qui l'a empoisonnée ? » demanda Diane, surprise.

« Oui, et je suis fier de moi … Mon dosage était parfait : exactement 12h après l'avoir ingurgité, elle est tombée, pas morte, mais juste assez agonisante pour ne plus pouvoir parler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas … »

Diane se mit à rire, et se resservit un fond d'absinthe : « Elle n'est pas morte, donc pas de problèmes … « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir » ! … »

Ils continuèrent à boire et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil, oubliant le repas, le Maléfice et Dumbledore.

* * *

Le lendemain, Diane se réveilla, allongée sur un banc au fond du bureau de Rogue. En dessous et au-dessus d'elle, de vieux manteaux et des couvertures lui faisaient office de lit. 

Elle se leva en se disant que Rogue étant quand même particulièrement attentionné.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que non seulement, il était assez tôt dans la matinée, malgré l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, et qu'en plus, elle ne se sentait pas mal du tout …

« Peut être une particularité des alcools moldus … » se dit-elle.

Rogue était déjà parti déjeuner, elle le retrouva dans la Grande Salle, assis dans son coin favori, seul, et d'une forme toute relative. Il avait des cernes affreux, et n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Diane s'assit à coté de lui, et lui demanda : « On se retrouve devant le bureau de Dumbledore ce soir, 21h ? ». Il lui grogna un « Oui », et elle repartit, sans rien avoir mangé.

Elle monta vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et rejoignit Ron dans leur chambre.

Il dormait comme un loir, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Elle caressa son visage endormi, et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui par pitié, et parce qu'il pouvait lui servir contre Potter.

Mais maintenant, il représentait bien plus pour elle.

C'était grâce à lui qu'elle se sentait à nouveau en confiance, qu'elle se sentait aimée et désirée. C'est également grâce à lui qu'elle avait arrêté de se faire du mal, parce qu'elle se rendait compte que quelqu'un tenait à elle. Et puis elle avait connu la tendresse, pour la première fois dans sa vie …

Et si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Et si du jour au lendemain, elle apprenait que tout ça n'était que la conséquence de ce Maléfice, comment le vivrait-elle ?

Elle commença à angoisser … Elle voulait vraiment se débarrasser de ce Maléfice, mais s'il s'avérait que certains de ses amis n'en étaient pas, en réalité, qu'ils étaient juste « charmés », comment réagirait-elle …

A ce moment-là, Ron se réveilla, et dit, sans même savoir à quoi Diane pensait, mais dont le visage trahissait l'anxiété : « N'en t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour te protéger … Je te l'ai promis, et même si on devait ne plus se voir, si tu avais un problème, tu n'aurais qu'à penser très fort à moi, et j'apparaîtrais dans les airs pour te sauver … »

Il se mit à rire doucement, et prit sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

« Je t'aime, Diane … »

Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur sa main.

« Moi aussi, Ron … » lui répondit-elle d'un air triste.

* * *

Drago avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que Diane à accepter la mort de leur père. 

Parce que Drago avait toujours eu de bons rapports avec lui, et même s'il le trouvait atroce après avoir découvert ce qu'il avait fait à Diane, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, la fierté qu'il ressentait d'être son fils …

Tout cela était maintenant fini, et il ne savait plus quoi penser …

Il se sentait coupable, coupable du pire crime qui soit … Mais il avait promis à Diane de garder le secret, de ne jamais rien dire … Par amour pour elle, et parce que maintenant que son père était mort, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa sœur, en plus …

La douleur était forte, mais il se jura de garder le secret, pour permettre à sa sœur, qui n'avait vécu jusque là que dans la douleur et le mensonge, de vivre une vraie vie, et de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment …

* * *

Diane, après une journée passée à réfléchir et à étudier, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était un petit peu en retard, et savait que Rogue l'attendrait déjà là-bas, ponctuel comme il l'était. 

Quand elle arriva, il était là, quelque peu contrarié de son retard.

« Ca fait un moment que je t'attends … Bon, il est temps d'y aller … »

Il ouvrit la porte en donnant le mot de passe, et laissa Diane entrer la première.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise … Elle ressentait une pointe d'angoisse : et si Severus l'avait trahi, et si les envoyés du Ministère l'attendait, là-haut ? …

Elle poussa la porte en haut de l'escalier …

Dumbledore les attendait, assis dans son fauteuil. Il n'y avait apparemment personne d'autre dans la pièce … Diane souffla. Mais qu'était-elle allée penser ?

Severus entra juste après elle dans la pièce.

Dumbledore les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire franc.

Personne ne parlait.

Puis Diane finit par se lancer : « Professeur, je voudrais vous demander de l'aide … »

Il la regardait, ne quittant plus son sourire, et lui répondit gentiment : « Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Diane … Tu es sous son emprise, et il ne me laissera rien te faire … »

Loin d'être surprise, elle lui lança : « Mais c'est justement pour ça que je voudrais vous demander votre aide … Vous avez offert votre protection à Severus, après qu'il l'ait trahi … Je voudrais faire de même, mais j'ai peur pour ma vie … S'il vous plait, aidez-moi … »

Et elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

Rogue n'en revenait pas : ce n'était pas la requête à laquelle il s'attendait de la part de Diane … Elle voulait trahir Voldemort ? Elle ne savait pas le prix qu'elle allait devoir payer …

« Diane, ne fais pas ça … Même Dumbledore ne pourra pas te protéger contre la colère de Voldemort si tu le quittes … Tu es trop importante dans ses plans … D'ailleurs tu en as déjà trop dit, pense à ta vie avant tout … »

Se tournant vers Dumbledore, il lui dit : « Professeur, elle était venu pour vous demander des conseils concernant un Maléfice … »

Dumbledore se leva : « Severus, je vous ai toujours fait confiance … Et pourtant vous avez trahi cette confiance en faisant taire Minerva par la force. Elle est venue me parler le soir même de votre rencontre. Vous savez qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance … »

Rogue devint pâle à ces paroles. Il baissa la tête, et dit d'un souffle : « Pardonnez-moi, j'étais vraiment le dernier des imbéciles … Je n'ai pensé qu'à protéger mon élève, et je n'ai pas réfléchi … »

Dumbledore reprit d'un air calme :

« Mais c'est pardonné … Minerva va beaucoup mieux, ils ont réussi à la soigner, et elle a reprit connaissance hier soir … Je ne vous en veux plus pour ça … » Rogue souffla.

« Mais je vous en veux de ne pas m'avoir parlé du problème de Diane avant … Maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, nous ne pouvons faire grand-chose pour elle … Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que Voldemort l'a choisi, elle. Le maléfice de Séduction, une fois accompli, peut être héréditaire, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un deuxième Voldemort capable de charmer les foules … C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut faire quelque chose rapidement, mais c'est aussi pour cela que Voldemort ne nous laissera rien faire … »

Diane les écoutait débattre de son sort. Pour elle, ce qui comptait, c'était de se débarrasser de ce Maléfice, et de cet enfant … Elle avait déjà tellement fait souffrir les gens autour d'elle … Elle ne voulait pas encore être la cause de malheurs …

« S'il vous plait … » Ils se tournèrent vers elle « Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est ne pas gâcher la vie des gens autour de moi … Tous ces gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des choses incontrôlables quand je suis là … Mais aussi tous ces gens qui pourraient souffrir à cause de cet enfant que je porte … Et pour tout ça, si je peux soulager tous ces gens, je veux le faire … »

Elle pensa à Ron, qui dépérissait sans elle, à Harry, dont elle avait plus ou moins gâché l'existence, à Drago, dont elle avait tué le père et le modèle, à Pansy, à qui elle n'avait crée que des problèmes …

« Si par ma mort, je peux rendre service, à tous ces gens, je vous demande solennellement de m'aider à me suicider, ou au moins d'empêcher Voldemort de m'empêcher de le faire … »

Rogue eut l'air choqué de cette demande, alors que Dumbledore souriait gentiment : « Il n'est pas question que nous t'aidions à mourir, Diane … Nous allons trouver un moyen de t'aider autrement … D'ailleurs pour la semaine qui suivra, je veux que tu restes dans ce bureau, et que tu n'en sortes pas … Il est doublement protégé contre les intrusions inopinées, et personne, ni même Voldemort, ne pourrait entrer ici sans mon accord … »

Diane le regarda avec soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais ne voulait pas non plus faire souffrir les gens autour d'elle. Et Dumbledore, malgré sa trahison, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, lui proposait de l'aider …

Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux … « Merci beaucoup … »

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, plus personne ne vit Diane. 

Elle ne sortit plus de ce bureau, sauf pour sa toilette. Et quand elle sortait, elle était obligatoirement sécurisée par le professeur Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh, qui l'accompagnait jusque dans les douches …

On lui avait installé une « chambre » dans un coin du bureau : un lit d'appoint avait été installé, un coffre contenant ses effets personnels, et une trentaine de livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Dumbledore ne laissa personne lui rendre visite. Pas même Ron, ni Drago, ni Pansy …

Diane se sentait affreusement seule. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours vécu entourée de monde, chez elle, à Durmstrang, et même ici à Poudlard. Elle comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la maintenir loin des autres, mais elle en souffrait tout de même.

S'ils voulaient se débarrasser de ce Maléfice, il serait plus facile d'en supporter les conséquences pour elle si elle était maintenue un moment loin des autres, et pour les autres s'ils s'habituaient à déjà moins ressentir sa présence …

Durant cette semaine, elle était souvent seule, Dumbledore passant beaucoup de temps avec Rogue, sûrement en lien avec son histoire de Maléfice …

Elle lisait beaucoup, apprenait et s'entraînait …

Et elle réfléchissait beaucoup, aussi …

Souvent, elle se surprenait à verser une larme quand elle pensait à son père, ou à Harry …

Elle se maudissait d'avoir appelé Voldemort, ce soir-là … Il n'avait été d'aucun secours, au contraire … Une grande partie de ses malheurs provenaient de son alliance avec lui …

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, assise en tailleur sur son lit, Dumbledore rentra brusquement dans la pièce, suivi de Rogue, et la pétrifia à l'aide d'un sort, sans la prévenir, et sans aucune explication.

Diane ressentit à nouveau le doute jaillir en elle : Un piège ? Pourquoi avait-ils fait cela ? Rogue avait-il raconté son crime à Dumbledore, et allait-elle être emmenée à Azkaban ? Elle se mit à paniquer, ne pouvant plus bouger …

Rogue commença à la déshabiller … Elle se mit à paniquer encore plus, ne sachant rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il l'allongea sur le lit, se mit à genoux à coté. Puis il plaça ses mains au niveau de la cage thoracique de Diane, et appuya doucement en prononçant une formule à demi voix.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Non pas qu'elle l'eut voulu, mais elle ne le pouvait plus …

Dumbledore, debout un peu plus loin, lança un sort dans leur direction : ils furent immédiatement entourés d'une sorte de bulle de couleur jaune-doré translucide. Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir du mal à maintenir ce sort, et se mit rapidement à devenir rouge et à transpirer.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue, sortit une petite fiole de sa robe, ainsi qu'un petit couteau. Il fit une entaille dans le doigt de Diane (« Le même que la première fois » pensa Diane, paniquée …), et récupéra la goutte de sang qui se formait. Il la mélangea au contenu de sa petite fiole. Puis il trempa un doigt dans ce mélange, et commença à dessiner d'étranges symboles sur le corps de Diane.

Elle était terrorisée, d'une part, car cette scène lui faisait revivre ses souvenirs les plus affreux … Mais d'autre part, elle essayait de se persuader que c'était le moyen de défaire le Maléfice, et qu'ils étaient en train de l'aider.

Rogue dessinait les symboles et prononçait les formules avec rapidité, pendant que Dumbledore souffrait pour maintenir le sort de Protection. A peine Rogue eut-il fini que Dumbledore lâcha prise, épuisé. Il s'effondra sur un siège, et se reposa un instant.

Diane, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas très bien.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose, que quelque chose était sortie d'elle, s'était enfui … Cette chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait plus qu'ordinaire, cette chose qui faisait qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur les autres …

Elle avait l'horrible impression de se sentir « comme tout le monde » …

Et, elle en était sûre, ce ne pouvait aller qu'en empirant …

Mais à présent, elle était vraiment libre.

La dernière trace de son père avait disparue, elle n'était plus sous son emprise à présent, elle pouvait enfin faire sa vie comme elle l'entendait, et pas comme il l'avait prédestiné à faire …

Elle soupira de soulagement, et se permit de somnoler un peu, allongée sur son lit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le corps recouvert de symboles dessinés en lettres de sang …

* * *

Elle resta encore trois jours dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour « s'habituer » à sa nouvelle condition. 

Puis vint pour elle le moment de sortir.

On était samedi, et ce jour-là, tous les élèves étaient libres à partir du 12h, certains finissaient avant.

Il était 10h30, Diane rangeait ses affaires. Elle devait retourner s'installer dans sa chambre …

Elle rangea dans son coffre toutes les affaires qui traînaient, et à l'aide d'un sort, plia son matelas et ses couvertures, et les fit entrer dans le coffre, eux aussi.

Puis elle jeta un sort à ce même coffre, qui se mit à léviter dans les airs, et elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

Les battements de son cœur accéléraient dans sa poitrine, au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches …

Et si tout avait changé ? Et si les gens ne la remarquaient plus ? Elle se sentait différente, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas … A part ce sort, rien en elle n'avait changé … Ni son caractère, ni sa beauté … Il n'y avait aucune raison que tout le monde l'ignore à présent …

Essayant de se rassurer, elle arriva à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

« Confiance … Je dois reprendre confiance en moi … » pensa-t-elle en soufflant …

Elle se concentra, essayant de calmer son cœur affolé. Puis elle posa la main sur la poignée, et appuya. La porte lui semblait lourde, et la poignée tellement dure à tourner …

Ca y est, elle était dehors …

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le couloir était vide, lumineux, elle entendait des voix au loin …

Elle se sentait bien, enfin sortie de ce bureau où elle tournait en rond depuis des jours …

Et même si elle appréhendait la réaction de ses proches, elle était impatiente de les retrouver … Elle avança dans les couloirs déserts, suivie de près par sa malle en lévitation.

Puis au croisement de deux couloirs, un garçon, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, passa à coté d'elle, sans dire un mot …

Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui sembla tout de suite bizarre … Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression …

Elle continua à avancer dans les couloirs, en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentards …

Soudain, certaines portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves commencèrent à sortir des salles de cours.

Diane se colla au mur, pour laisser passer le flot d'élèves … Et c'est là qu'elle comprit …

Ils ne la voyaient pas …

Etait-elle devenue invisible ? Un élève la bouscula légèrement avec son sac, et s'excusa vaguement, avant de repartir.

Oui, elle était devenue invisible aux yeux des autres … Elle continua à avancer dans les couloirs, croisant de plus en plus de monde. Elle les regardait passer, en reconnaissant certains, mais personne ne semblait la remarquer, elle …

L'angoisse lui serrant le cœur, elle se mit à avancer de plus en plus vite, bousculant des gens au passage, qui se mettaient à râler contre elle …

Dans un escalier un peu plus loin, elle croisa Drago. Il était en train de monter, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, et discutait avec un élève de troisième année. Elle, descendant l'escalier, voulut lui sauter dans les bras, lui montrer à quel point elle était contente de le revoir …

Mais elle ne le fit pas …

Parce que quand Drago passa à coté d'elle, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, il ne l'aperçut même pas, alors qu'elle était là, quelques mètres plus loin …

Il ne l'avait pas vue, alors que depuis toujours, tout le monde la voyait … Quand elle marchait dans la rue, les gens se retournaient à son passage … Et quand elle s'approchait de Drago, même de dos, il la remarquait toujours … Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, elle ne s'était pas posé plus de questions …

Mais maintenant, elle comprenait … Depuis toujours, elle attirait tous les regards à cause de ce foutu Maléfice … Ni son caractère, ni ses pensées, ni même sa beauté ne lui avaient jamais attiré le respect, l'attention …

Si personne ne faisait attention à elle maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle était tout bonnement insignifiante, une élève comme les autres, une goutte perdue au beau milieu de l'océan …

Et ce, malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'on la remarque …

Depuis toujours, elle faisait tout pour que les gens la remarquent, pour qu'ils la respectent et l'aiment … Et maintenant, elle se rendait compte que tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles …

Elle_n'était_ qu'une jeune fille parmi tant d'autres …

Elle n'était ni spéciale, ni remarquable …

Elle fut anéantie par ces pensées …

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se mit à courir en direction de son dortoir.

Elle passa par la Salle Commune des Serpentards, en vitesse, sans regarder les autres. Personne ne remarqua son passage …

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et au moment où elle voulait se jeter sur son lit, elle s'arrêta net : Ron était là, assis sur le lit en face du sien, le regard dans le vague.

Il entendit du bruit, leva la tête vers elle : « Ah, te voilà enfin ! On m'avait prévenu que tu devais rentrer vers 11h, alors je t'ai attendu … là … »

Ron hésita sur ses derniers mots. Il regardait fixement Diane, l'air légèrement effrayé. Elle aussi le regardait, cherchant dans ses yeux la réponse qu'elle attendait : était-elle vraiment devenue si insignifiante ?

« Pitié, dis quelque chose … Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là … » pensa-t-elle.

Visiblement bouleversé, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras : « Oh Diane … Je … »

Il marqua une pause. « Comme tu as changé … »

* * *

Ce matin-là, Ron se leva assez tôt. 

Il avait peu de cours, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas manquer le retour de Diane …

Cela faisait depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vue … Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il pensait à elle continuellement …

Une fois ses deux heures d'Enchantements passées, il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et demanda à un élève de cette maison de lui ouvrir l'accès. Ils avaient l'habitude de lui ouvrir, sachant qu'il était accepté par les Malefoy, il l'était forcément par le reste du groupe …

Puis il entra et se dépêcha de monter au dortoir de Diane. Celui-ci était désert à cette heure, car Pansy avait encore cours de Divination …

Et là, il attendit plus d'une heure. Il pensait à elle, à l'état dans lequel il allait la retrouver …

Et puis, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! On m'avait prévenu que tu devais rentrer vers 11h, alors je t'ai directement attendu … là … »

Diane était rentrée, mais elle avait terriblement changé …

Elle avait l'air tellement plus … terne, et neutre … Son aura avait disparue, elle ne rayonnait plus de beauté et d'intelligence … Elle avait l'air tellement … normale … Une jeune fille normale, sans plus …

Ron fut choqué de la voir comme ça. Non seulement il avait l'impression que Diane n'était pas là, tant sa présence actuelle ne comblait pas le vide que Ron avait ressenti quand elle était partie ; mais en plus de ça, elle avait l'air tellement quelconque que Ron se demanda pourquoi il avait été amoureux d'elle à ce point …

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, un air anxieux sur le visage.

Et là, il comprit que loin d'être le seul choqué, elle-même devait souffrir de cette situation …

« Elle doit même vraiment en souffrir … J'aimerais tant la rassurer, mais je ne peux pas, parce que c'est la vérité … »

Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle.

Elle était comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge … Elle lui paraissait si fade …

Et il repensa à ce qu'elle était avant, à la manière dont elle rayonnait, au fait qu'avant, tous les gens la regardaient avec admiration …

Elle, qui avait été si brillante, était devenue tellement misérable maintenant …

Il avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Pas avec amour, mais avec pitié …

« Comme tu as changé … »

* * *

Diane s'écarta de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. 

« Ron … tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas … »

Ron, assez troublé par cette question, répondit « Non » de la tête, l'air désolé …

Elle sourit tristement, et lui murmura : « Ecoute, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux dans ce cas-là que tu sortes d'ici, et que tu ne reviennes plus … »

Ron, visiblement triste, la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, et s'écarta d'elle. Puis il prit son sac qui traînait et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

Diane avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur …

Elle entendit Ron sortir de la pièce. Tremblante, elle se retourna, et bloqua la porte par un sort …

Et là, elle se mit à hurler … La douleur était insoutenable … Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher …

Tout son corps se relâcha, et elle tomba à genoux, complètement anéantie par la douleur. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules le long de ses joues. Elle hurlait toute sa souffrance …

Avec sa main droite, elle prit son avant-bras gauche, et se mit à le griffer de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au sang … Elle se mordit les mains jusqu'à saigner, se griffa les bras, le torse et le visage … Elle avait besoin de cette douleur physique … Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre l'esprit sans cela …

Elle n'était plus rien, elle était insignifiante … Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, tout cela n'était plus rien maintenant … Tout avait été inutile …

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, ne retenant aucun de ses muscles, et resta ainsi pendant des heures, pleurant et gémissant, allongée sur le parquet de sa chambre …

Elle ne pensait plus, son esprit tout entier était embrumé, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien … Elle voulait simplement disparaître, s'effacer, et que cette douleur s'arrête enfin …

Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

* * *

Ron prit son sac et sortit. 

Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'il regretta d'être parti comme ça … Diane avait sûrement besoin de lui, et bien qu'il ne ressente plus d'amour pour elle, il avait toujours de l'affection, et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur …

Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui.

C'était trop tard …

Il entendit des hurlements, des sanglots, des cris sans fin …

Lui était assis dans le couloir, dos contre le mur de la chambre de Diane, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et pleurait de savoir qu'elle souffrait à cause de lui …

* * *

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser la joue. 

« Diane … »

La voix de Ron était assez faible, mais elle réussit à le reconnaître …

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle murmura en souriant : « Ron … Si tu savais quel rêve affreux j'ai fait … Mais je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant … Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là … »

« Diane, ouvre-nous, s'il te plait … »

Un peu surprise, Diane ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était allongée sur le parquet, son serpent lui frottant sur la joue pour la réveiller … Elle entendait des voix à l'extérieur, et quelqu'un qui toquait doucement à la porte …

« Ca n'était pas un rêve, alors … » se dit Diane, sentant les larmes monter …

Elle attendit un moment comme ça, et écouta … Elle reconnut différentes voix provenant du couloir : Ron, Drago, Pansy, Rogue, et … Harry ?

Oui, ils semblaient être assez nombreux …

Allongée sur le sol, regardant le plafond, elle finit par désactiver le sort qu'elle avait jeté à la porte pour la bloquer …

Kaa, son serpent, retourna se cacher dans la poche de sa robe, au moment où ils rentrèrent tous …

Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit que des regards compatissants, pathétiques …

Tous avaient l'air triste, ils étaient désolés pour elle, mais pour autant ne pouvaient pas l'aider … Elle trouva quand même que le regard que lui portait son frère était différent, et cela la rassura un peu … Au moins n'était-elle pas complètement insignifiante à ses yeux …

Elle croisa le regard de Ron, visiblement gêné … Il y avait aussi Rogue, Pansy, mais également Hermione et quelques élèves de Serpentard.

Mais c'est quand elle vit comment Harry la regardait qu'elle comprit : Lui n'était pas comme les autres … Il ne la regardait pas avec tristesse et compassion, mais avec empathie et tendresse … Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente toujours quelque chose pour elle ? Après tout ce temps ? Et après tous ces évènements ?

Elle n'en savait rien, et était trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre, mais elle trouva que son regard était vraiment différent de celui des autres …

Rogue l'aida à se relever. « Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux qu'on appelle Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda-t-il, prévenant.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et avait envie de vomir.

Elle lui répondit, d'un air peu convaincant : « Non, c'est bon, je vais bien … »

« Il est presque 20h … Cela faisait presque 9h que tu étais enfermée dans cette chambre, alors nous nous sommes quand même inquiétés … »

Elle leur répondit vaguement se sentir bien, et se leva en titubant, pour aller se jeter dans son lit, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle leur demanda de sortir, parce qu'elle était encore fatiguée, et qu'elle voulait dormir. Drago se proposa de rester pour la surveiller, et pour lui servir de support moral si elle refaisait une crise.

Une fois le monde sortit, il ne restait plus que Diane et Drago dans la chambre. Diane voulut commencer à lui parler, mais il lui dit en souriant : « Chut … Tu as une tête à faire peur, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes … Je vais rester là, je veillerais sur toi … Dors, je sais que tu as plus besoin de rêves que de réalité, pour le moment … »

Il lui prit la main et lui fit un baiser au creux de celle-ci … Puis il la couvrit avec la couverture, et elle s'endormit rapidement, pressée de quitter cette réalité trop dure …

**Chapitre XVI : Sauvetage**

Pendant plus d'un mois, Diane vécut de cette manière : elle allait en cours, révisait, apprenait, passait tout son temps avec Drago et Pansy (qui avaient l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs), mangeait, dormait …

Mais tout ça, elle le faisait sans le moindre sourire, sans la moindre expression …

Les gens autour ne faisaient plus attention à elle, certains avaient remarqué qu'elle avait changé, mais la plupart l'avaient tout simplement oublié …

Et quand elle marchait dans les couloirs, quand elle allait en cours, elle ne disait jamais rien, ne faisait aucun bruit, et personne ne la remarquait jamais …

Elle était tombée dans une profonde dépression, ne parlant plus, ne mangeant presque plus, elle passait ses nuits à pleurer et à se mutiler …

Son frère faisait tout pour l'aider, l'emmenant partout avec lui, essayant de la faire sourire …

De temps en temps, Ron venait la voir. Ils discutaient de nombreuses choses, passaient du temps ensemble, comme des amis … Ron se sentait vraiment coupable de la voir dans cet état-là …

Rogue l'aidait à continuer ses cours, pour qu'elle ne perde pas le niveau qu'elle avait acquis … Hermione venait la voir de temps en temps pour l'aider à travailler … Elle se sentait également responsable de l'état de Diane, parce que c'était plus ou moins à cause d'elle que son histoire avec Ron avait commencé …

Pendant ce dernier mois, le Ministère, n'ayant rien trouvé au sujet de Lucius, pas le moindre indice, le fit remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre au Ministère, et finit par le déclarer mort. Narcissa en souffrit énormément, et passait de plus en plus de temps à dormir dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit …

McGonagall était rentrée, et avait repris ses cours au bout de deux semaines.

Dumbledore était allé voir Diane pour lui parler de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Son ventre, bien arrondi maintenant, suscitait les remarques des autres élèves, d'autant qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron. Dumbledore voulait que Diane le revoit d'ici quelques jours pour essayer de s'occuper de cet enfant, qui grandissait de plus en plus, et dont il fallait se débarrasser rapidement …

Un jour, au début du mois de Juin, par une journée chaude, mais peu ensoleillée, précédant l'orage, alors que Diane, assise au bord du lac gris, révisait avec des livres que Rogue lui avait prêté, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

Elle se retourna instinctivement. C'était Harry …

« Euh … Je te dérange ? »

Diane, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, lui répondit : « Non … J'en avais marre de réviser, de toute façon … »

Il se rapprocha et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait, et regarda le lac d'un air pensif. Harry regardait devant lui.

Ils passèrent un certain temps ainsi, ne disant rien et regardant l'horizon.

« Diane … Je voulais à nouveau m'excuser … Parce que je n'ai rien compris … Le jour où tu as dansé, au bal, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que c'était … pour moi … Je t'aimais, mais je te voyais tellement loin de moi, hautaine et distante, je pensais que tu étais inaccessible … Et par la suite, quand j'ai vu … ta marque … je n'ai rien chercher à comprendre, alors que c'était tellement clair … Pardon, vraiment, je te demande pardon de n'avoir rien compris, pardon d'avoir ignoré ta souffrance, et de t'avoir moi-même blessé … J'ai été un complet abruti, le pire des connards sur cette Terre, et je me sens si misérable de te voir maintenant dans cet état, parce que j'en suis moi-même le responsable … Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voulais te donner l'occasion de te défouler, de te venger, si ça peut te libérer d'un poids, si ça peut te rendre plus heureuse … »

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, et vit qu'elle pleurait. « Diane … Je ne veux plus que tu pleures … S'il te plait … » lui dit-il d'un air suppliant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa son regard. Elle vit dans ses yeux la seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer … Il était venu s'excuser … Ce qui veut dire qu'elle comptait encore pour quelqu'un … Son regard était si pénétrant, si profond … Elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer … Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes …

Harry ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme quand il sentit la chaleur des lèvres de Diane. Depuis tellement longtemps, il avait rêvé de ce moment …

Depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait rêvé de ce moment … Elle ressentit une douce chaleur poindre dans son cœur, glacé depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Elle s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Harry, qui ne s'arrêtait plus de l'embrasser.

Il la serrait fort, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille … Il n'y croyait pas, c'était trop beau … Il ressentait un si grand soulagement, et la passion le submergeait, noyait son esprit, il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'y a plus qu'elle qui comptait …

Il n'y a plus que lui qui comptait … Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, elle s'en fichait … Pour rien au monde, elle ne se serait écartée de lui, pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait lâché … Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras …

Ils s'abandonnèrent sous les nuages grondants, alors que le vent commençait à se lever, et que l'orage menaçait …

Elle voulait disparaître dans lui, le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à se fondre en lui … La chaleur de son corps, l'amour avec lequel il l'étreignait la faisait défaillir … La douleur se mêlait à la douceur, la passion à la tendresse, les larmes au bonheur …

Il avait fait de ce jour le plus beau jour de sa vie …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Diane se réveilla, les larmes aux yeux … Elle avait envie de lui, de son contact, de sa voix, de son regard … Mais elle savait que l'épreuve de cette journée, elle devrait l'affronter seule … 

Elle se leva, un peu tendue, et commença à s'habiller. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour qu'il s'occupe du bébé …

Elle frôla son ventre arrondi du bout des doigts ; à l'intérieur grandissait un monstre … Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse … A tout prix …

Elle se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Un peu inquiète, mais déterminée … Il lui ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à rentrer …

Mais à ce moment-là, elle sentit une intense douleur au niveau de la Marque sur sa jambe.

Elle se plia en deux, appuyant de toutes ses forces dessus pour soulager la douleur, mais rien à faire, celle-ci ne faisait que s'amplifier …

Dumbledore, alerté, se baissa et essaya de la tirer à l'intérieur …

Elle avait l'impression qu'une chose froide coulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang … Elle commençait à sentir qu'elle ne contrôlait plus sa jambe …

Ses muscles tétanisaient à tour de rôle, sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal … Elle sentait que son esprit s'embrumait … Voldemort ne la laisserait pas faire …

Elle se mit à crier à Dumbledore : « Lâchez-moi ! Pitié, il va me tuer ! Laissez-moi !!! »

Elle paniquait, sachant très bien que Voldemort la tuerait plutôt que de la laisser entrer dans ce bureau, dans lequel il ne pouvait plus avoir la moindre emprise …

Elle continua à supplier en pleurant, morte de peur de se faire tuer …

A ce moment, Lupin, qui sortait d'une salle toute proche, accourut pour les aider …

Dumbledore lui cria de ne pas s'approcher, et de chercher Madame Pomfresh ainsi que la potion « qu'elle gardait en cas d'urgence » …

Lupin ne se fit pas prier, et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie …

Diane sentait son esprit partir … Elle était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de son corps … Voldemort, s'il réussissait à prendre complètement possession d'elle, ferait un massacre dans l'école … Elle luttait contre cette intrusion, son esprit se battait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle …

Lupin arriva peu de temps après, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh, affolée, qui tenait dans ses mains une petite fiole contenant une potion noire.

Dumbledore maintenait fermement Diane à terre, aidé par quelques élèves qui étaient venus l'aider, alertés par les cris … Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de Diane avec la potion, et se pencha doucement vers elle.

Diane avait essayé de se maîtriser, mais finit par perdre le contrôle, submergée par la haine de Voldemort. Elle se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens, essayant de saisir sa baguette …

A ce moment-là, Lupin sortit la sienne, et prononça la formule : « _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Diane s'arrêta de bouger. Ses yeux pleins de haine laissaient comprendre qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus rien …Voldemort avait complètement envahi son esprit … Madame Pomfresh se baissa, et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle y versa trois gouttes de la Potion noire qu'elle avait ramenée … Elle appuya rapidement sur la gorge de Diane pour que celle-ci les avale … Et là, devant tous les élèves, devant Dumbledore et devant Lupin, le regard de Diane s'éteignit, et elle s'arrêta de respirer … Son cœur avait cessé de battre …

La potion avait agit comme le plus violent des poisons. Ils se relevèrent tous, choqués de ce soudain silence … Elle ne bougeait plus, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts … Une des élèves, sous le choc, se mit à pleurer …

Dumbledore, très peu affecté par cette nouvelle bouleversante, demanda à Lupin de monter Diane dans son bureau … Celui-ci s'exécuta, la mort dans l'âme, aidé par Madame Pomfresh …

Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de rentrer à leurs dortoirs, et de ne rien raconter de ce qu'il venait de se passer … Il les rassura en leur disant qu'il y avait encore un espoir, et qu'il allait faire tout son possible … Et qu'il leur expliquerait tout, le soir même, pendant le dîner …

Puis il monta vers son bureau, et la porte se ferma, laissant les quelques élèves avec leur désarroi et leur incompréhension …

Arrivé en haut, Dumbledore s'assit sur son fauteuil, et se mit à attendre … Il avait l'air calme et serein … Lupin le regardait, révolté de tant d'indifférence, alors qu'il avait provoqué la mort d'une élève … Il finit par se lever, les larmes aux yeux, et se mit à l'insulter …

« Vous, espèce d'irresponsable, vous avez tué cette élève sous nos yeux ! Et vous n'êtes même pas plus affecté que ça ?!!! Vous n'êtes qu'un criminel, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort !!! »

Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement … « Calmez-vous, Rémus, mon ami … Je n'ai pas tué Diane … Je n'ai fait que lui sauver la vie … D'ailleurs vous pouvez vous-même lui demander ce qu'elle en pense, je crois … » Son regard se posa derrière Lupin, sur Diane, qui se relevait avec difficulté …

Lupin se retourna, et se mit à pâlir à la vue de Diane, vivante …

« Mais … Mais elle était morte ?!!! Par quel miracle … »

Madame Pomfresh esquissa un sourire. « Par _ce_ miracle … » dit-elle en tendant la fiole noire devant elle. « Ceci est en fait une potion de Mort Temporaire … Une goutte, et votre cœur s'arrête de battre pendant une minute … Vous vous arrêtez de respirer, et vous ne bougez plus … Mais pour autant, la potion vous maintient en vie, le temps que son effet se dissipe … Si nous avons gardé cette potion aussi précieusement, c'est que c'est le seul moyen existant capable de stopper l'emprise que peut avoir Vous-Savez-Qui sur quelqu'un … »

Lupin parut choqué d'entendre ça : « L'emprise de Voldemort ? Mais … Elle était sous son emprise ?!!! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment a-t-il fait pour … »

Diane toussota … Lupin se retourna et vit qu'elle avait remonté d'un coté sa robe jusqu'au ventre, et qu'elle portait la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le haut de la cuisse … « Quoi ?! Tu … Tu travaillais pour lui ?!! »

Dumbledore lui mit la main sur l'épaule, et lui demanda de se calmer …

« Ecoutez, Rémus, vous savez que j'ai confiance en Severus, et Severus lui fait confiance … Cette fille n'est pas notre ennemi, elle essaye justement de se faire aider … Elle veut se débarrasser de l'emprise de Voldemort, et se débarrasser de son enfant … »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase …

« Son enfant … SON enfant ??? Vous voulez dire qu'elle porte l'enfant de Voldemort ?!! »

Dumbledore le pria à nouveau de se calmer : « Rémus, je comprends que ce soit un peu trop d'un coup, mais s'il vous plait, restez calme … Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est justement pour que cette histoire ne soit plus un problème pour nous … Nous allons l'aider à se débarrasser de cet enfant, maintenant même, et vous allez nous y aider, si déjà vous êtes là … D'accord ? »

Lupin, encore un peu choqué, acquiesça doucement …

Diane se leva doucement, encore un peu vacillante, et s'approcha de Dumbledore … « Ecoutez, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi, et pour tout ce que vous allez encore faire … Je ne saurais comment vous remerciez … »

Elle baissa la tête.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire gentiment. « Le bonheur de mes élèves, c'est tout ce qui compte … Et tu es une de mes élèves … Tu as le droit d'être pardonnée, et secourue, même après avoir fait une énorme bêtise, comme tu as fait … Et comme Harry as fait, d'ailleurs … »

Diane regarda Dumbledore avec anxiété, craignant qu'il ne punisse Harry … Maintenant qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, maintenant qu'elle avait oublié cette histoire de vengeance, le comble serait qu'il soit puni par quelqu'un d'autre …

« Mais il semblerait que tu lui ai pardonné, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi … »

Diane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée, et pensa à Harry qui devait se faire du souci pour elle.

Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir, la veille au soir … Allongés dans l'herbe, sous le vent et le tonnerre, il avait refusé de la laisser partir, quand elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire le lendemain … Il trouvait ça trop risqué, et craignait qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais …

Elle lui avait promis de revenir, et qu'après ça, il pourrait ne plus jamais la lâcher … Elle serait à lui pour toujours …

Diane avait peur que ça ne se passe pas bien, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une raison de vivre, maintenant que quelqu'un tenait vraiment à elle … Elle s'allongea sur la table que Dumbledore avait prévu pour cette opération, et ferma les yeux …

Cela dura cinq heures … Lupin s'occupait de soulager Diane, lui apportant de l'eau et des linges mouillés pour la rafraîchir … Dumbledore s'occupa de jeter les sorts qu'il fallait pour que le bébé ne soit plus approvisionné en sang, et qu'il meure à petit feu …Puis il jeta un sort à Diane pour lui provoquer des contractions … Le bébé était très gros, cela ressemblait presque à un accouchement, à cela près que le bébé était mort quand il sortit du ventre de Diane … Madame Pomfresh servit de sage-femme, soulageant la douleur de Diane à l'aide de Potions et de Lotions anesthésiantes …

Au bout de cinq heures de travail, le bébé était enfin sorti … Madame Pomfresh le prit dans ses bras, et regarda son visage de plus près … Il avait l'air d'un bébé tout à fait normal, à part qu'il était trop jeune pour naître, puisqu'il n'avait que 7 mois et demi … Elle qui s'attendait à voir un monstre, se surprit à trouver l'enfant beau … Il ne respirait pas, et son cœur ne battait pas … Il était mort … Elle montra rapidement l'enfant à Diane, en sueur, épuisée de ses efforts … Puis elle le confia à Dumbledore, qui se chargea de vérifier s'il était bien mort … Puis il badigeonna une lame de poison mortel, et la planta dans le cœur du bébé … « Par mesure de précautions » dit-il … Cela ne choqua personne, dans la mesure où cet enfant était la pire chose qui aurait pu à tous leur arriver …

Lupin et Dumbledore finirent de s'occuper du cadavre en le faisant brûler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres, que Dumbledore garda dans un petit coffre sécurisé par un certain nombre de sorts …

Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de Diane, et la rassura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, l'enfant est bien mort, c'est fini … Dumbledore va s'occuper de toi maintenant … »

Diane soupira, et détendit tous ses muscles, pour s'allonger complètement sur la table …

Elle était entièrement nue, et couverte de sueur.

Dumbledore s'approcha, et posa ses mains sur la Marque de Diane.

Il lui expliqua calmement : « Maintenant, je vais sceller ta Marque … Comme je l'avais fait pour Rogue il y a longtemps, je vais y apposer un sort qui fera que Voldemort ne pourra plus avoir aucune emprise sur toi avec cette marque … Ce ne sera plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage, Voldemort ne pourra plus rien te faire, ou te faire faire … Le lien qui te relie à Voldemort sera brisé … Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, c'est que ça aurait été inutile, puisque tu portais son enfant, et donc une part de lui … Il aurait de toute façon pu étendre son emprise sur toi … Mais maintenant que tu es débarrassée de cet enfant maudit, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta liberté … »

Il se concentra, et, appuyant sur la Marque, prononça quelques formules que Diane ne connaissait pas … Puis elle sentit qu'au niveau des mains de Dumbledore, une certaine chaleur se propageait dans sa peau, et qu'elle sentait à nouveau la zone qui portait la Marque des Ténèbres …

Dumbledore se releva, satisfait, et sourit à Diane : « Voilà … Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal … Enfin, du moins, pas plus qu'à n'importe quel élève… »

Diane lui sourit en retour, et se permit de s'endormir, épuisée …

Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de la couvrir, et la fit léviter jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets, toute proche du bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois dans l'eau, elle s'occupa de la laver, alors que Diane dormait profondément. Puis elle la sécha et l'habilla, et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle la coucha et la laissa dormir jusqu'au soir …

* * *

Le soir même, à l'heure du repas. 

Alors que les élèves dînaient avec joie, que les conversations allaient bon train, Dumbledore demanda à l'assistance de se taire. Il s'excusa de les déranger ainsi et commença :

« Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, se sont passés un certain nombre de choses inattendues, surprenantes ou incompréhensibles … Chacun d'entre vous doit avoir en tête un exemple d'une chose à propos de laquelle il aurait souhaité plus d'explications … Je me propose de tout vous expliquer … A partir de demain, et pendant une semaine, je tiendrais une permanence à mon bureau, et je répondrais à toutes vos questions … »

Les élèves commencèrent à discuter entre eux, et approuvèrent l'initiative de Dumbledore.

« Pour continuer sur un sujet différent : les examens de cette année sont annulés ! »

Cette nouvelle provoqua un certain remous dans l'assemblée.

« Au lieu de ça, et parce que certains cours n'ont pas pu être assurés en continu, un jury de professeurs se réunira chaque soir jusqu'au 20 Juin pour déterminer de notes pour chacun d'entre vous, en fonction du travail que vous avez fourni pendant l'année … »

La plupart des élèves approuvèrent, car avec l'absence de McGonagall, avaient peur d'être pénalisés, et l'idée d'avoir de vrais examens effrayait toujours un peu les élèves, qui, sur le coup, préféraient que les professeurs leur donnent des notes directement …

Dumbledore frappa sa cuillère sur son verre pour qu'on l'écoute.

« Et pour finir, je voudrais porter un toast … Je voudrais porter un toast à Mademoiselle Diane Malefoy, qui malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle a dû traverser cette année, a réussi à terminer le programme de cette année en cinq mois, et a presque terminé d'apprendre le programme de l'année suivante ! Et en cela, je peux dire sans me tromper qu'elle est la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait accueillie depuis plus de 150 ans ! »

Il leva son verre, et buvant en l'honneur de Diane.

Beaucoup d'élèves firent de même, connaissant très bien certaines « épreuves » qu'elle avait vécues cette année (tentative de suicide, mutilation, perte de son père, et depuis peu, sa rupture avec Ron, dont elle était enceinte …)

Le repas se termina rapidement, et bientôt les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à partir.

Harry, qui avait suivi tout le discours de Dumbledore attentivement, pensant qu'il donnerait certaines informations sur l'état actuel de Diane, se leva assez rapidement, chuchota un mot à Ron en passant, et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh le laissa entrer, lui demandant de rester silencieux et de ne pas réveiller Diane, si elle dormait encore. Harry lui promis de la laisser dormir, et entra prudemment.

Il poussa doucement la porte, et la vue de l'infirmerie le transporta huit mois en arrière … Le jour où Diane avait sauté par une de ces fenêtres …

Elle était là, allongée sur un lit, couverte par un léger drap blanc. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle était blanche, et malgré ses cicatrices, elle était plus belle que ce que Harry avait jamais été donné de voir au monde … Depuis plus d'un mois, les gens autour de lui avaient changé de regard envers elle … Ils étaient plus distants, et ne la remarquaient plus passer dans les couloirs … Et même si elle n'avait rien perdu en beauté, plus personne ne la trouvait aussi séduisante qu'avant … Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose … Mais Harry n'avait pas ressenti ce changement … Pour lui, elle était toujours la plus belle chose au monde, et la seule à qui il voulait offrir son cœur …

Il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, près de celle de Diane, et attendit qu'elle se réveille …

* * *

Hermione était descendue pour manger un peu en retard, contrairement à ses habitudes … 

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore venait de se lever et commença un discours … Elle s'assit rapidement à la première place disponible et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ron. Harry, à coté de lui, écoutait attentivement le discours de Dumbledore.

Ron, quant à lui, regarda Hermione avec un air triste, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore pour l'écouter parler …

Hermione baissa la tête … Elle se sentait coupable … Depuis ce fameux jour où elle l'avait complètement rejeté, elle ne s'était pas excusée …

Quand Dumbledore eut fini de parler, il porta un toast à Diane, pour ses efforts et ses bons résultats. Hermione leva son verre, tout comme Harry et Ron … Puis Harry termina très rapidement son assiette et se leva de table, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron qui lui sourit … Puis il partit.

Hermione se retrouvait seule, face à Ron.

« C'est le moment où jamais … » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais mit un certain temps à sortir les premiers mots de sa bouche.

« Ron … Je voulais … Je voulais m'excuser … Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, et que je ne pensais pas du tout … J'étais sous le choc, à cause de l'histoire avec Sirius, mais aussi parce que c'était la chose la plus inattendue qui pouvait m'arriver … Je me sentais abandonnée, vous aviez arrêté les recherches, je ne pensais pas que quiconque pourrait me retrouver … Et tu l'as fait … Et en plus de ça, tu m'as … avoué ton amour, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde … J'étais sous le choc, je n'y croyais pas … »

Elle fit une pause, et vit que Ron la regardait en souriant.

« C'est oublié, Hermione … Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais dû comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour t'en parler … Tu sais, quand je suis rentré, j'ai passé la journée à errer dans les couloirs, les bras couverts de blessures que je m'étais faites … » Il releva ses manches et montra les restes de ses cicatrices à Hermione, choquée et désolée d'apprendre qu'elle avait été la cause de tant de souffrances …

« C'est Diane qui m'a recueilli, et qui m'a soigné … Puis elle m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Harry, et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour … Je ne voulais plus vous parler, plus vous voir … Mais c'était aussi pour moi un moyen de fuir la réalité … J'ai passé avec elle des moments formidables, et c'est vraiment une fille charmante, extrêmement gentille et sensible, même si elle n'en a pas l'air … Et pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant … Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais rester avec elle, parce que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais … C'est toi que j'aime, depuis toujours et pour toujours … »

Il posa un regard intense sur Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ron … Je … Je crois que je ne partage pas tes sentiments … Pour l'instant, du moins … Mais je veux bien de te laisser une chance … Prouve-moi que je serais heureuse avec toi, montre-moi que tu m'aimes vraiment, et je serais à toi … »

Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire. Il lui fit un baisemain, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis ils se levèrent, et sortirent de la Grande Salle main dans la main.

* * *

Diane ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la voix de Harry dans la pièce à coté. Il était venu la voir … La porte commença à s'ouvrir, et elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux … 

Il avança vers elle, et se posa à coté de son lit, la tête sur le bord du lit à coté d'elle.

Elle était réveillée, et savourait ce moment : il était là, près d'elle … Elle avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux … Elle le regarda avec tendresse.

Elle resta ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, à le regarder, et se rendit compte que depuis le début, il n'y avait eu que lui qui comptait … Ron avait été un très bon ami, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti cet amour, cette passion qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était là, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait elle-même subit …

Puis elle souleva légèrement la tête, et se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur le front.

Il leva la tête et vit qu'elle était réveillée. Son regard laissait transparaître son soulagement, et sa joie de la revoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, tu peux me serrer contre toi, et ne plus jamais me lâcher … »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent. Submergés par la passion, ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus de s'embrasser.

Entre deux baisers, elle lui murmura : « Je voudrais tellement que jamais tu ne me lâches, que ça ne s'arrête jamais … »

« Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais … »

Il lui répondit par un sourire complice, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se mit à rire, des larmes de bonheur coulant le long de ses joues, et elle se perdit dans ses baisers.


End file.
